


Symbiosis Maniac (共生狂熱)

by TFwatermelon



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 74,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFwatermelon/pseuds/TFwatermelon





	1. Under Your Control

「我很抱歉。」在生命基金會的總裁Carlton Drake與他最新的「合作夥伴」一同步行經過了那專門作共生體實驗的長廊時，他首先輕聲開口：「對於沒能拯救你的同族們，我很抱歉。」

「為什麼道歉？」回應著Carlton的聲音，灰色的黏液自Carlton纖瘦的頸部後方竄出、快速匯集成了共生體的頭部，向他的宿主露出了點不懷好意的笑容，反問著。「不適者永遠只有被淘汰的份，既然如此，又何需道歉？」

「在此之前，我從未想過你們就跟地球上的生物一般，需要更多的食物才得以生存。你的兩位同族的死亡，完全是我和我的科學團隊考慮不周的疏失，為此我欠你一個道歉。」

「喔，Drake，」Riot又分泌出了更多灰色的黏液，輕輕包覆在Carlton一塵不染的外衣上，像是要安撫宿主一般，慢慢貼拂人類的肩頸上、緩緩移動著。「不需要有罪惡感，我可不會為了僅僅失去兩個同族而怪罪你，在外太空中，我還有更多、超過上百萬名夥伴，他們正等著我開啟道路、將他們送過來這顆星球飽餐一頓。在此之前，我們的工作可還多著，沒有時間為這麼點小事難過...」

Riot的話還沒收尾，一條粗壯的灰色黏液突然「啪搭」一聲用力按上了Carlton的胸膛上，與那低沈平穩的語調迥然不同，那觸手兇狠的就將人類輕易的舉起、壓制在長廊的其中一面牆上，並且像是強力的吸鐵般，牢牢的固定住。

「…是難過？還是只是在惋惜你少了兩個樣本？」見到宿主受到自己突來的攻擊而有些驚恐的瞪大雙眼，Riot凝集在灰色頭部上的瞳孔稍稍瞇了起來，像是在窺伺自己宿主的內心般，銳利的逼視著。「你說你的理想是什麼？利用我族，將人類進化成一個全新的物種，你以為你在扮演神嗎，Drake？凌駕於你們人類之上還不滿足，甚至還想駕馭我族？」

「傲慢......真是傲慢啊，Drake。」灰色的共生體搖晃著擬態形成的腦袋，用著生命基金會總裁在先前失去手頭上最後一隻共生體時，對手下科學家的責難用語，原句不動的還給了他。「口口聲聲稱我族為更高等的物種，卻把我族跟你們人類最底階層的人關在一起，甚至用盡一切方式實驗、折磨我族？你難道以為我什麼都不知情嗎？」

像是要增加他的宿主的恐懼，Riot伸出了暗紅的舌尖、並在Carlton的眼前就將自己的舌頭邊緣幻化成鋒利的薄刃，在舔上他的衣領的同時，也隨之劃開了包裹住人類軀體的層層衣物，暴露出底下那些微黝黑的肌膚。

「恐懼嗎？這很好，因為我得讓你知道，誰才是這整件事真正的主宰者。」  
「你以為你自己是被遴選上的，而我是你的獎勵。不，恰恰相反，是我挑上了你，而你不過是我的傀儡，一個有執行力的傀儡。」  
「現在，該是時候讓你清楚了解，誰才是你真正的主人。」

沒有任何預兆的，Riot迅速收回了他的擬態頭部、灰色的黏液全數竄回了Carlton的肌膚底下，只剩下那具人類的軀體仍被緊緊的固定在牆面上，活像是待宰的獻祭品一般、孤零零的垂吊著，在生命基金會總裁還搞不清楚那共生體究竟想對他做些什麼時，那整齊的褲裝內突然開始胡亂竄動的黏液以實際行動為他解答了這個疑惑。那些灰色的黏液輕輕覆蓋在年輕總裁的臀部上，接著又如同涓流般、幾近是溫柔的一點一點伸進了他的後穴之中，在Carlton為自己一手創立的生命基金會奉獻一切的一生中，從未與任何異性交媾過、甚至對性事也興趣缺缺的他，在第一時間只直覺到共生體正在以武力脅迫他，而未曾警覺到他同時也被Riot由後穴侵犯的這個事實；直到侵入他身體裡的那些黏液越來越多、多到讓Carlton覺得自己的直腸像是要被異物由內部撐開一般，一聲痛苦的低吟終於從這過程中從來沒有吭過任何一聲的總裁喉頭中洩漏出來，而與他的寄主共享所有一切感官的共生體自然沒有遺漏掉這個代表侵犯成功的細節，他多伸出了一條觸手、繞在了男人因為強忍住呻吟而微微顫抖的頸部上，不輕不重的扼住。

『你可以叫出聲來。』Riot的聲音憑空在總裁的腦袋中響起，低沈的嗓音就像是魅惑般的字句，直侵襲Carlton的腦袋。『我不在意這時候有任何別人過來，反正他們只會看到他們的頂頭上司一個人被固定在這裡，像個女人般抽抽噎噎的。』

Carlton又是顫抖著嗓音悶哼了一聲、隨即像是想要熬過自己體內所初次體驗到的過激感官，緊緊的咬牙、阻止自己再發出任何屈辱的聲響。這一切，都在Riot的盤算內，在Riot這6個月來的旅途中，他寄生過一名普通的太空人、一名年輕的救護員、一名即將步入老年的老婦人以及一名純真的小女性，儘管他寄生過的所有宿主的經歷都平淡又無趣，Riot總還是透過這幾個宿主稍微剖析了人類的社會結構，他理解自己現在正對Carlton所做的事，對於一個自視甚高的男人是多大的屈辱。但相對的，透過Carlton的記憶，他也了解這自尊心甚高、高過任何一個人類的男人是不會向任何人輕易示弱或低頭的；同樣身為一個龐大團體的領袖，不輕易放棄或折服的倔強性格，對自身、對Carlton是多麼重要的核心精神，也因此，他所該擁有的這個男人更不可隨意就被這種程度的屈辱給打敗。這很好，Riot這麼想，他不需要一個輕易就會被打敗的傀儡，他需要的是一個心智夠堅定、也足夠應付他所有要求的宿主，為此，他不需要Carlton Drake的雌服、也不需要他的崇拜，更不需要他口是心非的道歉，他只需要知道自己能夠駕馭這危險的男人，能夠讓他為自己所用，這就足夠了。

想到這裡，Riot為自己終於找到了個相稱的宿主這件事打從心裡感到興奮，他蠻橫的就在Carlton的直腸內匯集了更多更多的黏液，在男人敏感的倒抽了一口氣的同時，那些聚集起來的黏液更殘忍的形成了粗長的棒狀物，狠狠的往他那宿主的體內更深處捅進。這一下激烈的侵入，讓從未接受過如此摧殘的Carlton再也無法把持住他自尊的偽裝，屈辱的呻吟聲差一點就要傾瀉而出，事先察覺到這一點的Riot難得好心的、同時也是為了鞏固自己看上這男人的眼光般，伸出了另一根粗壯的觸手就強硬侵入Carlton的嘴裡，稍稍撐開他緊咬著的牙關，卻又很快以自身的黏液佔滿了人類的整個口腔，他容許男人盡情咬著自己一部分的黏液，阻止接下來一切可能會讓男人顯現示弱的聲響，好讓自己用那不符合人體所能承受的粗大棒狀物，再次狠狠撞向男人體內脆弱的神經叢處，一下又一下的直朝更深處挺進。

在這幾乎不帶一點聲響的侵犯過程中，埋伏在男人全身上下的Riot注意到了Carlton身體裡的一點些微變化：Riot注意到，在他由正常男性非用以性交的穴口中侵犯著男人的同時，Carlton的性器不只在不知不覺中挺立起來、身上也漸漸散發出一種特別的味道，不同於他們共生體進食所需要的那種基本養分，那是一種他無法形容、卻又勾起他更多慾望的味道，食慾、破壞慾、以及更強烈的飢餓感，沒錯，那是提醒自己需要進食的飢餓感，他所寄生著的男人此時就如同自己這一趟地球之旅最想要得到的食物一般，只是他看起來比一般的食物更加的美味、更加讓共生體有種快要無法克制自己食慾的衝動，有那麼一瞬間，Riot差點就要以自己的擬態張開血盆大口，將男人不斷散發著那特殊味道的後腦杓給狠狠咬下、仔細品嚐那吸引他的味道；但Riot忍住了，理智還是告訴他、這男人對自己有所用處，太快殺了他不僅對自己的地球掠奪計畫泡湯、也會少了更多樂趣。最終，共生體也只是伸長了他黏呼呼的紅色舌頭，由味道最濃烈的頸部開始、貪婪的舔舐著，他舔去男人遭受侵犯時所溢出的一層薄汗、再貼上男人五官挺立的臉頰邊，舔去因為刺激與痛楚而自然湧出的淚水。

這場沒什麼聲響的侵犯戲碼並未維持太久，初次嘗試性事的Carlton很快的就默默達到高潮，過程中一直被自己厚實的褲裝給束縛住的陰莖在Riot一次用力的衝撞下，被強迫直頂著內褲的布料、讓Carlton第一次非自願性的射精，而在那霎那間，事先研究了地球生物性交過程的共生體也模仿著這顆星球生物的模式，用仿性器模樣的棒狀體就在Carlton的後穴內灌入了大量冰冷的灰色黏液，被模仿雄性物種射精的行為讓直腸被貫注了大量濃稠液體的男人只覺得腦袋一片空白、只是再次睜大了雙眼，瞪向什麼也不存在的空氣之中、並發出無聲的吶喊，在Carlton只是全身激烈的顫抖、什麼也無法思考的同時，Riot再次毫無預警的鬆開了所有對他的箝制，讓被侵犯的男人失去重心的一下摔倒在地，無力的趴伏在長廊潔淨的地板上只能不住的喘息著，而共生體本身只是安靜的收回所有他用來凌辱男性總裁的一切軀體與黏液，迅速又伏回了寄主的身體裡面，像是什麼事也沒有發生一般。幸虧這時間點上除了被禁止進入的守衛以外，不會有其他相關科研人士進來、也沒有任何記錄下這一切的攝影機，除了Riot以外，不會有第二個人類，或者是第二個共生體知曉生命基金會總裁被一個外星生命體給操的只能發出輕微呻吟、還氣喘吁吁的狼狽樣。

約莫過了10分鐘，Carlton Drake才終於承載著仍牢牢寄生在他身上的共生體、重新站了起來，男人微微低垂著頭、似乎還未真正從這震驚的屈辱中恢復過來般，只是靠著後頭的牆壁用力喘息著，Riot則是又伸出了他擬態的頭部，居高臨下的看著那剛剛才被他侵犯的男人正慢慢的抬起頭——令Riot有些驚訝的是，他以為那才剛被自己凌辱了一番、宣示奪取主導權的總裁，理應是會異常羞辱、恐懼、甚至是憤怒，但當共生體以自己的擬態眼部和男人的雙眸四目相交時，Riot感受不到任何一點諸如此類的負面情緒，他只看到重新抬起臉部後的Carlton，面容上所浮現出的一絲像是滿足般的微笑。

「你說的沒錯，Riot，我們沒有太多的時間浪費，我們還有很多的工作要做。」

Carlton臉上洋溢著既像是爽朗、又像是幸福的微笑，雖然說話的聲音還透著一點點脫力的疲憊，但仍是掩不住男人那異常高亢的情緒，而這讓Riot有些困惑，他方才演示的，不正是在地球物種上宣示奪取主導權的強暴戲嗎？為何他眼前的這男人非但沒有任何一點屈辱的感覺，反而像是得到了什麼恩惠一般，如此的滿足與快樂呢？

「不過，Riot你餓了吧？從剛才開始就感覺到了，我感覺得到你強烈的飢餓感，在開始動工之前，你想吃點什麼？」

原先以為自己已經順利奪取了主導權的共生體一時間有些搭不上話，他看著那行徑完全出乎他的意料之外的宿主小心翼翼的捧著自己身體一部分的黏液，步行著離開了共生體的實驗長廊。

「這、這個嘛......」面對著男人異常爽朗的微笑，Riot不知怎麼的，原先打算展現到底的強勢氣息一時間就消退了不少，他跟隨著宿主的腳步、一起來到了生命基金會總裁的私人辦公室內，他們一向都在這裡用餐。

「我暫時不想吃什麼生肉，如果能來一點甜甜的東西就好了。」

像剛剛你身上那樣甜美的東西。Riot沒有說出口，但卻這麼在內心希冀著。不管那是什麼、又是怎麼產生的，那讓他飢餓感十足的奇妙味道的確是讓Riot不禁兀自回味著，看著鮮少吃甜點的Carlton為了滿足自己的口腹，而開始吃起特地吩咐秘書準備的特濃巧克力蛋糕，Riot邊藉著男人的口舌嚐著那甜甜的、滑順的巧克力醬口感，卻總覺得比起剛才還是少了點什麼。

『看來這星球上仍值得探索的東西還是挺多的啊。』


	2. 例行會議

一週例行舉辦一次的生命基金會高階主管會議，開會氣氛永遠是肅穆莊重的，除非是定期上臺報告的科學家、或是舉手提起討論重要動態的主管級人員，否則大型的會議室裡是連一聲清喉嚨的咳聲、甚至連呼吸聲都聽不見；這一天，這高階會議正如往常一樣準時開會，所有相關人員都在會議開始前五分鐘就坐定位、翻閱手上的紙本資料，負責主持會議的生命基金會總裁Carlton Drake宣布開始這週的例行會議後，負責做報告的科研主管急速走向簡報臺，向在場所有實驗人員、行政人員及管理人員報告他們這等同於生命基金會最核心資產的科學及研發部門這一週來的執行進度及成果。

碰咚!!

例行的簡報才進行不到一個小時，當在場的與會人員都聚精會神的聆聽著簡報、盡可能小聲的筆記重點的同時，一聲巨響反常的在只有簡報聲音的會議室裡響起，所有人不約而同抬起頭，錯愕的看著那聲響的來源：他們原先一絲不苟的的總裁不知為何突然遠遠偏離了他原本的位置，方才那一聲巨響正是他的辦公椅撞開原先位置所發生的聲響，而Carlton本人仍坐在椅子上，但面容上的神情有種說不上的違和感。

「...Mr. Drake？請問...？」

「我沒事...」Carlton的神情很快就恢復到原本冷淡的模樣，他只是微微起身挪動了一下座椅、將它回歸到原本的位置上，並習慣性的整理了一下自己的衣領，隨後便揮了揮手示意那被自己的舉動給震懾到的科研主管繼續簡報。「抱歉，請你繼續。」

 

這個小小插曲並未影響接下來的例行會議，得到許可的簡報人員很快又一手切換著簡報檔、一邊口沫橫飛的口頭報告，一切又恢復到以往開會時的肅穆氣氛，沒有人查覺到Carlton暗自微微皺起的眉頭，以及埋伏在他層層衣裝底下，那肆無忌憚、到處遊走的液態物質。

簡報會議如期在3個小時後結束，在基金會總裁宣布本週會議到此結束後，所有人再次擁有默契的一一起身、帶著他們的資料依序離開會議室。而原先往往很快就整理好資料離開的Carlton，這天在大部分較高層人員都離開之後、仍一動也不動的坐在他的董事專用椅上，只是直視著他桌面上有些潦草的重點畫記，不發一語。

「Mr. Drake？請問有什麼不對勁的嗎？」在幾乎是空蕩蕩的會議室裡，Carlton的其中一位貼身秘書終於發現他們的老闆有些不太正常，而走上前來關切。

「我沒事，你們先離開吧。我有些資料想再釐清一下，出去的時後請把門關上。」

依然是冷靜又冷淡的語調，那穿著整齊套裝的幹練秘書也清楚Carlton的一字一句就是圭臬、不容有任何存疑，她連忙只是禮貌性的鞠了個躬，在確認所有人都離開會議室，只剩下Carlton一個人之後，便匆匆離開會議室、並依男人的指示將門關好。

門鎖卡上的金屬聲一響起，灰色的黏液立刻旁若無人的自Carlton的衣領上方大量湧出、直接匯聚成人形的擬態，鮮紅的大口直朝著此時才終於開始在座位上喘息的總裁面容上噴著熱氣。

「我簡直想為你的毅力跟耐力拍拍手了。」Riot看好戲一般的直在Carlton的周圍打轉著，白色的雙瞳緊鎖在那還在盡力保持神態自若的男人身上，語帶嘲笑的說。

「喜歡穿著厚重衣服這一點還真算是救了你，」灰色共生體的右手不規矩的伸向了男人的褲檔，幾根細小的觸鬚輕輕一扯，就將Carlton的褲檔拉鍊扯開，暴露出男人被自身射出的大量精液給弄的黏搭搭、透出大量濕痕的底褲。「都射了不下10次了，真虧你還能假惺惺的坐在這、假裝你在認真聽那無聊的簡報。」

「你這麼說就錯了，Riot...」Carlton的聲音微微打顫著，短時間內過度的射精還是讓他的身體感到一陣無力的虛脫，他幾乎是用盡全身的意志力才不至於讓自己示弱的倒下。「你很清楚，剛剛的簡報我可是一字不漏的全程聽完，還認真作了筆記。」

「我知道。」共生體隨手一掀，將全身軟綿綿的男人一下推倒在會議室的辦公桌上，看著他順應自然的就在散滿資料的桌面上叉開雙腿、因為被強迫帶起的情慾而不住的喘息著，「但我也清楚，你根本覺得剛才的簡報無聊透頂，你滿腦子想著要被我狠操，一直在掛念著這場會議何時才會結束，你卻為了你的形象，連個中斷會議的指示都不敢作......所以我才說你是個不折不扣的偽善者。」

「我有我們的顧慮，你知道的...」Carlton強硬的撐起身體，那還深埋在他內褲裡，緊圈著他的陰莖不斷時而圈緊、時而振動著的黏液簡直弄得他快要精神錯亂，已經覺得自己快要射不出任何東西的男人只覺得自己的身體有種被掏空的虛脫，卻又同時覺得無比燥熱，他慣性又伸手揪著自己的衣領，喘著氣想要為自己辯解：「時機還沒成熟，火箭的建造工程還需要點測試時間，在此之前生命基金會還是需要照常運作......」

生命基金會總裁話還沒講完，就被他身上寄生的共生體用觸手輕輕抬起下巴，那像要完整看穿他心思的白色瞳孔讓男人禁不住的自動噤了聲，只是默默注視著那快要觸碰到自己唇邊的血色長舌，內心深處也開始冀盼著接下來要發生的事。

「陳腔濫調說夠了，Drake。」Riot低沉的聲音像是毒藥一般的穿透了Carlton的腦部，這讓生命基金會總裁還揪著衣領的手指關節更加用力的拉扯著，像是意圖將人類那一層遮蔽物給全數除去。「你知道你現在想要的是甚麼。」

「是的，Riot...」一向體面拘謹的男人像是終於被突破了最後一道防線般，他仰倒在還沒整理乾淨的辦公桌上，伸手拉開自己的上衣拉鍊、直接拉鍊拉到了底，隱隱約約的暴露出自己隱藏在底下、因為慾望而微微汗濕的身軀，他知道他的合作夥伴最喜歡他這種若隱若現、讓狂野的一面依舊被一層理性的束縛給牢牢套住的無助模樣。

「求你...滿足我...」

在男人向自己伸出手、並發出氣若游絲的哀求聲中，共生體首領終於願意給予對方解脫、大量灰色的黏液再次像圈擁住男人般的圍繞在Carlton的身邊，並在男性臀部的位置匯集成一條過分粗壯的擬態陰莖，運用共生體分子能輕易在人造纖維之中穿梭的特性，半穿過了Carlton的褲裝、讓位於頂端的膨大結構頂著男人的後穴口，幾次輕輕的頂撞後、就以如同要捅破人類直腸的力道，狠狠的突入進去，並在侵入的過程中就濺起了混合著灰色黏液和男性腸液的水聲，回盪在整個會議室內。

「啊啊、哈啊...Riot...」男人因為慾望終於被紮實的填滿而露出了點迷離的神情、他有些情不自禁的伸手搭在了身後的擬態人形上，雙手和四肢卻緊接著就沒入了那一團灰色不見底的黏液之中，像是被那共生體給束縛住一樣，單方面的被動承受著來自身後的蹂躪。共生體首領及時讀著他身上俘虜的數據，順應著Carlton不會用語言透露出來的慾望，幾根灰色觸手黏貼上了男人半敞開的衣服底部的胸膛，讓分岔開來的細小觸手直捲起他挺立的乳頭，在確定用那灰色黏液固定住那兩個敏感點後、便毫不留情的開始朝前拉扯著。

「啊!嗚嗯...拜、拜託輕一點...Riot...」覺得那力道活脫脫是要扯掉自己的乳頭般，男人的聲音很快蒙上了點哭腔，在上下都被觸手暴虐侵犯的同時、出聲哀求著。

「別裝了，Drake，你我都知道，你愛的就是這樣。」

灰色的共生體絲毫不領情，面對自己宿主甜膩的哀求，他又伸出了一根粗壯的觸手，直直捅入Carlton的口腔內部、深及他的喉頭邊緣，作為他的回應；而被多方面侵入的男人也禁不住仰起頭、眼角因為肉體上的激烈刺激而泌出了淚水，他能感覺到那永遠不合自己尺寸的巨大擬態性器在自己的腸道內不斷大肆踴動，撞擊著他的敏感點、搔刮著會讓他打從心底發癢的區域，觸手每動一下、都能夠帶起他全身像要掙脫一般的顫抖，但被灰色泥淖般的黏液所重重限制，他也清楚在Riot首肯之前，他哪裡都逃不了。

不一會兒，Riot就膩了這種體位，他很快收起扶住男人軀體的黏液部份、讓Carlton的身體重重落在辦公桌上，逼迫他趴伏在桌面上，自己則再次由男人的正後方匯集成人形，扯緊了Carlton的雙手就朝後拉扯著、好讓男人能確實的感受到他每一下動作都能讓自己的黏液到達人體內的最深處。在會議中已經不曉得高潮過多少次的Carlton儘管身體再燥熱，體力透支的他也只能隨著Riot粗暴的動作而搖擺身體，唾液也在觸手未完整填塞滿的空隙之中洩漏出來、滴落於男人剛才用鋼筆註記的重點上，有些潦草的字跡因為沾上了濕痕而慢慢暈開，就如同Carlton自身的視線與意識一般，漸漸沉禁在無窮無盡的一片灰色之中。如果可以，Carlton並不想起來，如果可以，他願意從此就讓自己埋落在這深不見底的灰色之中，不要有任何一人將他從那灰色的黏液中拉拔出來，他想就這麼在這暴虐的快感中墮落，直到世界的盡頭...

不知道過了多久，被灰色的擬態精液射了滿身的總裁才終於稍微恢復意識，Riot並沒有像以往那樣立即收拾他造成的一片狼藉，而是輕伏在Carlton的身軀旁，讓灰色的黏液持續簇擁在他身上、像是懷抱著自己的宿主。

「你有時真讓我摸不透，Drake。」Riot這麼說著，一面用觸手彿過Carlton因為激烈運動垂盪下來、又被汗浸濕的瀏海，看著明明是被自己無情施虐的人類，此時卻像是無比滿足一般的用手輕輕撩撥著還纏繞在他身體上的黏液，共生體有些感嘆般的說著，「你們人類，有時後真的很難懂。」

「我知道...。」儘管體力早已見底，待會兒甚至可能得依靠共生體的寄生才得以離開這間會議室，Carlton仍是低著嗓子回應道：「人類...就是這麼種麻煩的東西。」


	3. Deep Deep Desire

身為生命基金會的一手創辦人和裡頭最年輕卻也最有為的總執行長，Carlton Drake所擁有的不僅僅是雄厚的資金與股市上不可動搖的地位，憑著他雄厚的資產、前瞻性的直覺與天生具備的各種領導者特質，任何最新進前衛的現代科技、資訊，甚至是各方面業界中最一流的人才，對他來說都是輕易唾手可得的，部分外媒甚至聲稱他擁有一般人所無法想像、甚至可以動搖政界，極大的權力；有人說，Carlton Drake可以隨意操縱媒體，在任何形式的媒體上幾乎都可以輕鬆找到有關這位總裁的新聞，但所有版面上清一色都是正面、勵志的新聞，沒有半丁點質疑他的語句與負面的八卦消息，即便總有一些無聊八卦新聞或網路謠言對這位看起來沒有任何一絲缺點的年輕總裁提出不信任的指控，但這些流言總是悄悄的在散播開來之前就自動消失、不會有人注意到，也不會有人再進一步去追究，因為所有資深的媒體人都知道，擁有這種操縱媒體版面能力的人正是最危險的，就像前一陣子，那一位原本正當紅的Brock Show主持人，據說他在一次與Carlton Drake的個人訪談後就此在媒體界裡消失無蹤，從此之後，再也沒有人斗膽想去質疑這位總裁，所有媒體版面上又恢復了各種對Carlton Drake大肆讚揚的文章，一切又再回歸風平浪靜。

「哼，真是無聊...」

閱覽過今日的媒體版面後，Carlton關掉了他的新聞網頁，對方才看的那一篇由當今最具影響力的報社為他的下一期火箭計畫所撰寫的報導只是嗤之以鼻；他放下了手上工作用的平板，將私人辦公室的燈光調暗，讓裝設著落地透明玻璃的這間辦公室自外面看進來，也只能看到映照在窗戶上那他親自挑選過、座落於沿海山丘的海景。那是一片寂靜、卻暗藏重重危機的海域，看似平靜的海面，平面底下卻暗藏著足以默默奪走性命的危險暗潮，黑色又波濤洶湧的海水正如同Carlton那不為人知的一面、與他現在所擁有的秘密一般，在海潮拍打著底下礁岩的同時，也在生命基金會深處的總裁辦公室裡上演著。

「嗚咕...」那極具影響力、也極端自負的Carlton Drake本人，此時卻跪伏在自己的辦公椅面前，任憑一根凹凸不整、帶著疙瘩的巨大灰色擬態陰莖，大肆在自己的口裡用力進出著。平時總是注重自己形象、不管多麼忙碌也會打扮體面的年輕總裁，在燈慢慢熄掉的同時，身上的衣物也隨之像是被什麼暴徒給拿刀劃開一般，一道道銳利、但又絲毫沒傷及他半分的巨大切痕遍部了Carlton Drake的衣著，暴露出他微微黝黑的肌膚。在此同時，大量灰色黏液也逐漸由後方爬上了Carlton的腰際、再來到了臀部，凝聚成了與男人口中的棒狀物在尺寸與外觀上都不遑多讓的另一根粗大的兇器，在確切讀清了Carlton腦中那下流的願望以後，也就將匯聚起來的堅挺棒狀物就蠻橫的進入了他的後穴之中，並帶起了底下男人一陣痛苦、卻又洋溢著像是滿足般的低吟。

沒有人知道，這位看似擁有了一切的年輕總裁，內心與身體的最深處卻存在著旁人無法想像的空虛與寂寞，就如同共生體永遠也無法滿足的口腹之慾一般，龐大、且無法被填滿。

常常有人說，越是擁有一切的人，對現況就越不甚滿足、也越是貪婪，但這位年輕的總裁內心十分清楚，他空洞的主因並不是因為物質與成就感上的不滿足，他所欠缺、同時也是他最冀望能夠被填補的，是內心那深沉的寂寞感，然而，Carlton Drake並不喜歡與人相處，即便他平時總是看起來能言善道、笑臉迎人，那些曾與他長期貼身工作過的機要科學家與保全人員，都知道他們的總裁並不如同外媒與大眾所宣稱的，是個溫柔體貼、又對人類充滿著無比信心的執行長，在他們眼中，平日彬彬有禮又滿懷人道關懷的Carlton Drake只不過是戴了一層撕也撕不開的假面，那是一種意圖不讓任何人捉摸透他的真實的偽裝。

Carlton Drake並不喜歡身為人類這個物種：生理機制過於繁複、直到這科技發達的現代仍難以被完全解碼；生理需求過於繁瑣、就算擁有了一整批生命科學家與人體實驗科學家團隊，也完全無法了解人類各種生理需求與背後的目的；更重要的是，情緒過於複雜、且不可捉摸，人類的真實情緒就是複雜到就連Carlton Drake自己本人，也未必就清楚他自己個人的心理需求。他需要什麼、至今到底在追尋些什麼，身邊的人又到底對他抱持著怎麼樣的感情，這些再再顯示都是他所無法掌控的事，而他，最痛恨的也莫過於清楚了解自己「並沒有辦法完整掌控」這回事。

Carlton Drake也不信仰神，他不認為聖經上全知全能的神會創造出人類這麼一個充滿缺陷的物種，再把人類這滿是缺陷的物種當成祂最完美的作品，即便如此，他還是把聖經上的故事都熟讀了，不僅如此，他幾乎把世界上現存的所有神話與主要宗教書籍都作為他工作繁忙後的休閒讀物、讀得滾瓜爛熟，因為他清楚，就是那一種讓人無比困擾又無法掌控的情緒因素，世界上才會有所謂宗教的誕生，而總有那麼些人、那些意志力不夠堅定的人，就是相信信仰這一套，以平撫自己內心的不安。身為一個只相信自己實力的人，Carlton對任何宗教都充滿了不屑，而也是這種心態，讓他在積極研發人類基因治療方法的同時，也額外開創了在外太空尋找生命體的計畫，比起宗教那類虛無的東西，他更相信科學、更相信那些肉眼及肉體上所能感受到的真實；作為生命基金會的總裁的一聲令下，火箭建造計畫、向外太空尋找生命體等天方夜譚的計畫就此展開，不是為了人類、也不是為了他在媒體面前所說的、要為人類開創全新的道路，他純粹只是想證明自己、證明自己可以超越那些宗教書籍所說的神一般，擁有帶領人類走向更巔峰的能力。

而共生體這個物種，滿足了他的心願。

生命基金會總裁無法以語言形容他首次發現共生體，將共生體秘密帶回地球、並親眼見到他們時，那打從心底滿溢出來的興奮感，即使四隻共生體中的其中一隻已在火箭墜毀的過程中下落不明，但Carlton並沒有時間為這個小插曲耗上太多精神，與其耗費大量人力與物資搜尋那單單一隻不知是生是死的共生體，他寧可將自己的資源投資在手上仍擁有的其中三隻。很快的，Carlton就召集了生命基金會裡他所知道最頂尖的生物科學家，著手研究起這三個來自彗星上的外星生命體；初始階段的實驗進展一切都還順遂，他甚至只花了僅僅半年就決定開始進行人體試驗階段，儘管那位主持共生體融合計畫的女性科學家總是試圖向他傳達實驗進展太快、實驗流程不夠完善等等諸如此類的建言，但Carlton並沒有耐心等待下去，看著這些來自外太空的生命體與地球上的動物在培養箱完美的結合、支持著他的理論，他就更迫不及待想利用人類來作測試，他想見識看看、具備著表達能力的人類在和這些黏呼呼的生物結合後，究竟夠產生怎麼樣絢麗的火花。

然而，人體試驗階段的實驗並不如他所預期的順利，隨著那些社會最底層找來充當實驗體的遊民一個個在與共生體結合的過程中死去，Carlton越發的沒有耐性、也對人類這一個麻煩的物種更加失望，就像他曾經對人類生理機制的評價：人類生理構造與機能太過定性、同時也太過於繁複，導致當人體碰上外來的刺激時、無法發揮生物體該有的相容性與協調性，使得那些共生體總是在人體內待沒多久、就將實驗體弄死，或是只是單單吃掉他們的內臟就逃出來了。雖然實驗過程遇到瓶頸乃是天經地義之事，Carlton Drake卻清楚自己只僅僅擁有3個樣本，其中那隻黃色黏菌狀的共生體，甚至還在第四次人體試驗後就宣告陣亡，Carlton為此還大為震怒、一下就開除了負責照顧黃色共生體的四名小組成員；共生體人體試驗的進展很快又出現了超乎生命基金會總裁所能預料的危險狀況：竟然有人能夠突破基金會內部的層層安檢、進到把關嚴謹的實驗室重地，再在無人知曉的情況下把牢牢關在實驗室裡的共生體給偷了出來、在光天化日之下帶著他唯二僅存的共生體之一揚長而去，並消失無蹤。

Eddie Brock，Carlton Drake萬萬也沒有想到，那原先該被他整到谷底的男人，最後竟然會成為第一個讓共生體發揮所長與所有特性的人類，看著螢幕上那隻被前記者挾帶走的共生體在逃亡過程中各種展現驚人的能力與力量，Carlton雖然打從內心為自己的理論、也為那隻共生體感到驕傲，但同時，他也莫名的感到......嫉妒？沒錯，他是在嫉妒吧？共生體融合計畫是他所一手策劃的，詳細的實驗流程更是他與科學家們絞盡腦汁經過反覆的思考與討論，最終才訂定了個階段性實驗的具體措施。然而，這個憑空出現的男人竟然在不按照他縝密的實驗步驟下就將實驗結果發揮到了最極致，對此，Carlton Drake有種自己被那隻不斷逃逸的共生體狠狠打了臉的錯愕感，他不懂，明明他才是那個處心積慮想要知曉共生體一切的人，為何這些共生體這麼捉弄他，在他盡心盡力做了這所有一切之後，給予他的卻僅僅只有永無止盡的失敗、無數的死亡與深不見底的挫敗感？？

就在Carlton Drake為了Eddie Brock、也為了那隻從自己身邊溜走，在外逍遙自在的共生體而感到憤恨不平時，那名突然出現在實驗室裡的小女孩又再次改寫了Carlton Drake的共生體實驗計畫。當灰色的黏液自那一臉詭異笑容的小女孩身上竄出來、以迅雷不及掩耳的速度爬上了生命基金會總裁的體表，再細密的由各種孔洞鑽進了他的身體內部，Carlton當下只有強烈的恐懼，他就要死了、他就要和那些被當作實驗體的遊民一般，在共生體的摧殘下肢體扭曲、或衰竭而死。然而，當他的腦袋裡清楚的響起那不屬於他的聲音時，Carlton簡直不敢相信他所經歷的：他跟Eddie Brock一樣，成為能與共生體完美融合、並且順利與外星生命體建立溝通管道的人類了。

這如同被神所遴選上的雀躍感，讓生命基金會總裁再次為共生體這一個種族著迷，共生體就如同他的神，是他能用以推翻人類史上那些被古人在紙上所創作出來、不存在的神，而是真真切切確實存在的神。他能切身感覺到Riot那灰色黏液構成的身體組成在他的身體內部竄動、更可以親自與Riot那為了方便談話而特意擬態出來的頭部對話，甚至，當與Riot初次見面沒有多久，就像給自己下馬威一般、將他按在了牆壁上狠狠操了一輪，那身體裡被Riot各種蠻橫填塞的痛苦都讓Carlton Drake覺得自己有生以來首次嚐到了最真實的痛感與快感。

Carlton從未嘗試過與人類性交，不管是男人或是女人，因為他並不想、也不屑與人類有如此親暱又毫不遮掩的肌膚之親，但他、他的神，Riot卻可以做到，不需要像人類正常性交的裸體坦承相見、肢體交纏，Carlton在共生體簡單又粗暴的控制之下，體驗到了性的快樂。不僅僅是如此，他也在共生體殘暴又嗜血的食性下、體驗到了親手掌管他人性命的另一種至高無上的快感，就如同那掐緊他身體上所有感官的另類性愛一般，Riot初次透過宿主進食、張開被共生體特有的利齒覆蓋的嘴，狠狠咬下其中一個預備用來作下一波實驗體的遊民那一瞬間，Carlton Drake驚訝歸驚訝、正常的衝擊反射弧也甚至讓他差點就掐著自己的喉嚨大吐特吐，但緊接著襲來的感官，是Carlton一直以來所感受到的、存在於內心與身體深處的空虛感，隨著共生體的飢餓感被滿足的同時，也一併被填滿了的奇妙感覺。然而這難以言喻的滿足感，很快的又轉變成為他希冀更多、渴望更多的不滿足感，不僅僅是Riot因為肚子餓了而在要求更多食糧、更多血淋淋的生祭，連帶著Carlton Drake也漸漸被Riot的貪婪給同化，他也需要更多、更多這種異樣的滿足感、更多這樣被Riot填滿的感覺，更多、更多......。

「呼啊......」在Carlton Drake終於被一上一下各一條巨大的黏液給弄到高潮，雙眼也因為過度強烈的快感而有些失神，生命基金會總裁仍趴伏在自己的辦公桌一旁，過了許久才有些戀戀不捨的抬起頭，將深含在自己嘴裡、沾滿自己黏稠唾液的灰色棒狀物慢慢吐了出來，並在注意到Riot擬態的頭部正從上方盯著自己的同時，又撩撥般的伸出舌尖、細細舔弄起Riot為他量身訂做的模擬性器，用自己的舌頭品味Riot身上每一個能讓自己體驗更刺激的快感的凹凸突起物。

「感覺如何，Drake？」明明透過自身宿主那濃烈的激素味道與身體共感也可以清楚Carlton腦袋中只剩下性愛過後的快樂，Riot仍是惡質的開口問起，這是他從Carlton Drake腦袋中學到的、名為「拷問」的技巧之一。

「很棒...Riot，你永遠是最棒的。」幾乎從未對外人直接吐露自己情感的男人，在面對侵佔了自己的外星生命體時卻是異常的坦率，Carlton最後又留戀的在Riot模擬的灰色性器上輕輕點吻了一下，才慢慢立起上半身、讓共生體將那一束束先前在自己的後穴內抽插的黏液全數收回，並在休息片刻後重新站起、從自己的辦公室備用衣櫃裡翻出了一套全新的套裝穿上。結束與共生體的這一輪性事、並重新打理好自己儀容的生命基金會總裁慢慢坐回到自己專用的辦公椅上，似乎打算繼續處理自己的公務，然而，Carlton Drake並未重新亮起辦公室的燈，而是將自己巨大的辦公椅向後轉了90度，在昏黑的環境下直面對自己辦公室另一側，在僅有落地窗外面透進來的微弱光照下，生命基金會總裁機要辦公室深處疊滿了一堆斷了頭的屍體，而從那堆屍體上所穿著的白色實驗衣與生命基金會特有的員工證判斷，那些無頭屍不是別人，正是生命基金會裡專門進行共生體計畫的專屬科學家。

「Riot？」

「Yes？」

「我想，我們可以正式開始進行下一階段了。」剛同時滿足了口腹之慾、與刺激性愛的Carlton Drake臉上浮現出了一個歪斜的笑容，這麼跟他的共生體說著：「我們一起搭乘火箭前往外太空，迎接你的同族吧。就我們兩個，一起。」


	4. Tearing Apart

Carlton Drake從沒想過，擁有生命基金會、又擁有共生體領頭作為強大後盾的他，竟會遭遇如此境地。

這六個月的時間，他一分一秒都不曾浪費過。親手打造的火箭雖然墜毀、但同樣也為他帶回來了共生體這個物種，他花了六個月不斷深入研究共生體與地球生物結合、甚至與人類結合的可能，同時也為了下一次的宇宙探勘，Carlton重新打造了一架比先前更高規格的火箭，預備隨時可以再次重新出發前往宇宙。一切的計畫原本是如此順利，直到那個名為Eddie Brock的男人，那個他從來不放在眼裡、隨時可以輕易抹殺掉的落魄前記者，把這一切化為虛無。

透過Riot的視線，他看著那以黑色姿態的共生體趴上了火箭體、並在火箭升空的同時，以利器強硬的破壞了這架全新的火箭。叛徒，這是他和Riot共同的想法，只是身為領導者的灰色共生體更強烈的放大了這被同族背叛的情緒，而嘶吼了出來；緊接著，不到五秒的時間，猛然竄升的高溫和熊熊火焰就這麼無情的吞噬了他倆，被火焰直接燒灼的痛楚，與共生體天生怕火的弱點，讓Riot在激烈的慘叫聲中反射性的就縮回了宿主的體內、躲避火焰的直接傷害，然而人類的軀體也同樣無法承受火焰的攻勢，沒過幾秒、Carlton的軀體便被燒灼的體無完膚，Riot能做的僅僅是由內部快速修補宿主的軀體，以期那外層的屏障還能夠為自己多爭取一些時間。但Riot的生物本能很快就判斷這樣下去並不是辦法，痛楚不僅僅只是反映在Carlton身上、而是同時回饋給躲藏在深處的共生體身上，宿主身上強烈的痛楚和慌亂的情緒讓他無法持續專心修補Carlton一秒接著一秒被燒焦至殘破的軀體，在無數次嘗試修復宿主的主要器官，卻仍清楚感覺到Carlton的生命力在自己手上漸漸衰竭、意識也漸漸模糊之際，Riot將自己的一部分軀體化身為堅硬的物質，用盡自己的力氣撞開了火箭的艙門，抱著只剩下一口氣又被燒成不成人形的Carlton一起往下墜落。

在高空處爆炸、完全化為火團與灰燼的火箭殘骸與他們一起快速墜落，和他的共生體特有的、此時卻被燒得滾燙的黏液在墜落過程中漸漸和自己的身題脫離，是Carlton Drake最後所見到的景現，全身的神經都被火焰荼毒、一丁點兒感官也不剩下的Carlton，此時卻能強烈的感受到共生體正試圖脫離他的身體，脫離他曾經一度被對方蠻橫填滿了的心靈空洞，那快已經蛻變成只容得下共生體、只容得下Riot的內心深處，如今又能清晰的感受到被掏空的空虛。他不要這樣，他不想要再次獨自承受那內心的空缺，他需要Riot，他需要對方完好的填補Carlton Drake缺失的那一部分，哪怕是要他粉身碎骨、墮入深淵，他都願意，他用盡全力伸出他已經被燒成焦炭又幾近分崩離析的手臂，試圖抓住那逐漸與他遠去的共生體，淚水不住的從他眼框奔出、卻又很快被身旁的高溫給蒸發掉。

Don’t leave me alone. Riot. Please don’t leave me ALONE!!

Carlton嘶啞的哭喊著，然而回應他內心深處的吶喊的，是一片從天而降的銳利尖物，狠狠的刺進了Carlton的右眼，這最後一擊無情的斬斷了他和Riot的連結、也終於碾碎了Carlton Drake的意識，一切又化為冰冷又沉寂的黑暗，一點聲音、一點光線都聽不見，也看不見，只剩下無邊無際的黑暗，吞沒了他的身心。

 

「哈啊......！」

Carlton Drake猛烈的睜開眼，眼前卻是一道道刺眼的白光、和身旁專門紀錄人體活動，此時一齊大聲作響的各種的偵測儀器吵的他只是發愣的瞪視著上方的天花板，直到因為聽到儀器嗶嗶聲而立刻趕過來、把病床團團圍住的醫生與護理人員輪流手忙腳亂的檢視儀器數值，又各種詢問Carlton本人的狀況，才將腦內一片空白的Carlton給拉回了現實。

「Riot呢...？Riot在哪裡...？」

面對醫生各種此起彼落的確認身體機能與精神狀況的提問，Carlton Drake最終只是提問了讓在場所有醫護人員同時靜默下來的問題，他們面面相覷，不知道該如何回應這個他們無法理解涵義的問題。

「Mr. Drake？...您還好嗎？您剛剛說...您要找誰？」

「我說我的共生體！我的Riot！我感覺不到他...！他不在這裡......！他在哪裡...Riot在哪裡...！」

面對其中一個終於鼓起勇氣、提出問題的護理人員，Carlton Drake突然間再也控制不了自己，極少在外人面前發怒的他，此時卻像是一條受了重傷的困獸，對任何想靠近他的人都疵牙咧嘴、抗拒到底，他甚至不顧身體上還纏著層層繃帶、連接著各式管路與偵測儀器，只是一把拉開那些惱人的障礙物，就想要朝這間病房的唯一出入口走去。

「Mr. Drake？！您想做什麼！您身上的傷還沒完全復原！」  
「主治醫生！病人目前精神狀況極度不穩定，我建議先施打鎮定劑，待病人穩定下來後再進行進一步問診。」  
「了解，直接給予注射型鎮定劑，先讓病人的狀況穩定下來再說。」

接收到領頭醫生的命令，幾名醫護人員幾乎是同時一齊撲湧上來、在盡力不再去動到眼前傷患身上滿目瘡痍的前提下，將只有隻身一人的Cartlon Drake壓制在地，在Carlton頑強的嘶吼與抗拒聲下，一劑針劑還是扎入了他的體內，藥物的作用讓Carlton狂亂的吼聲一下子就安靜下來，原先強硬想要掙扎的離開這裡的身體也再度軟綿綿的倒回病床上，任憑周遭的醫護人員七手八腳的把Carlton的身體在病床上調整好、重新將那些雜亂的感測器接回到他的身上。很快的，隔離病房內除了醫生及護理人員低聲的交談與儀器的聲響之外，再也聽不到別的聲音，Carlton呈現大字型的躺在病床上，對這份寂靜感到前所未有的無所適從，他有些茫然的瞪視腦袋上的天花板，有些被遮蔽住部分視野的視線，讓他好陣子才意識到是自己的右眼上包了層層的繃帶，他想伸手摸摸看自己的右眼處，手臂卻重的抬不起來，他只能默默的轉動仍完好的左眼珠，試圖排除周遭那些吵雜的要命的醫生討論聲，直深入自己的心靈深處，那他與他的共生體彼此交談的秘密區塊———

然而，他什麼聲音都沒有聽到。

以往，就算Riot沒有主動和他攀談，他仍是可以清晰聽到那共生體黏呼呼的特有聲響，在他的腦內、他的神經內，與他心底深處那塊最大的空缺裡，悠遊自在的在他的身體各處遊走著；然而現在，不僅僅是無法聽見Riot低沈的聲音、連同那一點黏液流竄的聲響都聽不見。各種證據都在在顯示Riot已經不在他體內了的事實，讓Carlton Drake只是無助的看向頭頂那過於炫目的白熾燈光，淚水不受控制的自他完好的左眼眼框中流了下來，然而，在場所有醫護人員沒有一個人上前來關心Carlton真正的心理狀況，只當那是創傷過後與身體疼痛的自然反應，他們最多只是機械性的為Carlton追加了止痛劑，然後便繼續忙著自己手頭上的事。為了防止Carlton Drake再度失控，他的主治醫師甚至決定每日都為他施打一定劑量的鎮定劑，理由是為了讓全身重創的Carlton不再有任何過於激烈的情緒波動，以免二次傷及身上尚未復原的傷口，這項醫療政策讓Carlton覺得自己如同受困於這間如同牢房一樣的加護病房，只能任由身旁那些冰冷的醫護人員為他問診、上藥、換繃帶，日復一日、重複著。

Carlton Drake不只一次懷疑，為什麼他還活著？在那場不可能有人生還的爆炸裡，為什麼只有他還活著？他思考過，Riot可能是在那場爆炸中不斷修復他的身體、保住了他的一條命，但就算是如此，Riot又去了哪裡？既然Riot有意讓他這個宿主活下去，那Riot此時為何又消失無蹤、既不肯回應他的呼喊，也不曾回應他們內心深處的連結，正是那份刻骨銘心的連結，讓此時感到自己又是孤單一人的Carlton如同身心上下都要被抽乾了一般，備感難受，那是全身上下大面積燒燙傷的痛楚、都不及這份孤寂的萬分之一來的難受，如果要他忍受這份難以承受的孤寂，他寧可選擇自我了斷，什麼理想、什麼追求人類更高的境界，這些就算達成了也不再具有什麼意義的事情，全部都見鬼去吧。

身體上的痛楚、與心靈上難以承受的空虛，每經過一天，Carlton就更感覺到絕望，也對自身的現況更感到暴躁易怒，某天，再也承受不了的他，趁著鎮定劑快要自體內代謝完畢、藥效將要消失之際，動手攻擊了於固定時段前來幫他追加藥劑的一名護士，那就連Carlton Drake本人也不清楚自己究竟哪來的力量，讓他在對方仍在準備那就要讓他的全身都進入深沈鬆弛的針劑時，一把就抓住了那名嬌小的護士，將她推倒在地、奪去了她手上的針筒，並帶著像要生吃活吞了對方的猙獰表情，將自己滿腔的憤怒與絕望全數傳送進了自己的雙手，並掐緊了護士的脖子，意圖讓那名護士的生命就在自己手上流逝。這個意外的騷動最終的結果，也只是落得讓Carlton Drake得接受比以往更加強了兩倍的鎮定劑劑量，外加全身束縛在那張巨大的病床上。所有醫生都在搖頭嘆息，說Carlton可能是得了創傷後症候群，才導致現在這易怒又沮喪、時常失控的狂暴精神狀況，但只有Carlton Drake本人自己才知道，真正逼瘋了他的，仍是內心那塊難以再有人有辦法填平的空缺感。

Riot, you traitor. Carlton躺在束縛更加森嚴的病床上，邊暗自低泣，邊在內心沈痛的哭喊著，Riot, why did you leave me alone？

就在Carlton仍身陷傷痛與心靈空虛的惡性循環中、不斷沈淪的同時，一名意外的訪客突然的現身，又再次強行從外突入了Carlton Drake為自己框架的人生中。

「Carlton Drake，好久不見。」那總是不將鬍子刮乾淨、穿著又吊兒郎當的男子出現在自己眼前時，Carlton簡直無法形容他的心情到底是如何的，應該說，就算他的確是對那男人感到深沉的痛恨與憤怒，他也沒什麼心力再去和那人有什麼額外的交流了。「哇喔，你看起來可真有夠狼狽的，不是嗎？這種規格，恐怕那些醫護人員都把你當成了精神病患吧？」

Eddie Brock，那個不知為何會在這個時間、又為何要出現在自己面前的男人，正隔著一扇強化玻璃的玻璃窗外、逕自透過對講機和他對話著。是來嘲弄他的？還是想藉這機會為以前施加在他身上的打壓復仇的？Carlton Drake百思不解，他坐在醫院方特地為他準備的輪椅上，未被繃帶纏起的左眼只是無神的抬起，對上了Eddie Brock那張臉，面無表情的只是凝視著他。

「眼神別這麼可怕嘛，Drake，嘿...我們都知道你這次的火箭意外事故是我們造成的，但我們怎麼說也不能讓你毀了地球，這太瘋狂了。」Eddie搖了搖頭，終於在隔離窗前的位置上坐定下來，認真的凝視著窗戶對面那始終沒真正花一絲一毫在自己身上的男人。「我們廢話就不多說了吧。我們會來找你，共有兩件事，嗯...你想先聽聽好消息？還是壞消息？雖然我個人是不想落井下石啦，但還是先告訴你這個壞消息吧。」

前記者邊說、邊拿出了一個文件夾，文件裡擺放的是一份份訴訟狀，訴訟人不僅僅是Eddie Brock單一個人、還包含了一連串壓根可能是Carlton Drake看都沒有看過的名字，針對生命基金會過去所作過的不當人體實驗與蓄意傷害、蓄意謀殺與謀殺未遂的罪名，一一寫明、條列在那多人連署的集體訴訟狀上。

「想不到吧？你這種位居高位、從未替那些底層人民真正想過的獨裁者，肯定沒想過我們這些名不見經傳的螻蟻，總有一天會集結在一起，反咬你一口吧？」Eddie抿了抿嘴唇，就在Carlton Drake的面前一張一張翻閱那疊厚厚的訴訟狀，但那些文件數量還是太多，他才翻看了不到一半、就懶得在繼續翻看下去的，又把整疊文件完好的收回文件夾裡、封好了口。「喔，醫院方有告訴過我，生命基金會總裁本人精神狀況不穩定，所以無法親自閱覽這些狀子，但我想，生命基金會高層恐怕再過一會兒就會收到來自法院的通告，屆時那些高層人員不曉得還會不會特地將這件事如時稟報給他們目前被判定成無法自主思考的總裁呢？還是說在群龍無首的狀況下就得讓你親手打造的生命基金會就此垮台呢？」

「……如果你來只是想告訴我這件事而已，那你可以請回了。」一直沉默的只是聽著Eddie Brock炫耀著手上那一整疊經過不少人連署簽名的訴訟狀影本，Carlton首次開了口，以平淡的聲音回應了正滔滔不絕的前記者。「生命基金會的律師團與顧問都是由最精銳的人選所組成...你再怎麼蠢，也可以理解這句話的吧？」

「嘿，原來你還是會說話的嘛，而且邏輯口條還如此清晰，看來你的主治醫生根本誤會你了嘛。」見Carlton Drake終於正面回應自己，前記者只是笑了笑，將那一份訴訟文件不以為意的隨手扔到了一旁以後，才又繼續開口：「不枉費我們千拜託萬拜託你的主治醫生，讓我們單獨跟你會面，畢竟...接下來的話題可能是只有我們幾個人才有辦法可以理解的。好了，Venom，你可以出來了。」

生命基金會總裁有些驚訝的看著一團熟悉的、顏色卻是黑色的黏液，自Eddie Brock的後頸上快速竄出，匯集成了一個擬態的頭部，黑色共生體露出了蒼白又銳利的牙齒，咧開的大嘴像是打開了一定幅度的微笑，直瞅著Carlton Drake本人看著。

「初次以這個型態見面，Carlton Drake。」Venom低沈的聲音就如同Riot也同樣低沈的嗓音一般，一出聲就讓Carlton誤以為是Riot在同他說話，「我們知道你在想什麼，也許是之前戰鬥中的意外，在被Riot吞噬時也讓我們產生了某種程度的連結，總之，我們知道你在想什麼，也知道你的疑問。」

「Riot還在，他就在你的體內，只是在沉睡著。」

「沉睡？在...我體內？？」Carlton Drake有些訝異的直視著那團黑色的黏液，左眼裡卻恢復了精神般，炯炯閃亮了起來。

「這是共生體的一種自我保護機制。Riot受到了嚴重的創傷，在爆炸的最後，他力圖保住了你的性命，卻傷及了他大部分的軀體。所以，逼不得以，他暫時只能以保護性的姿態躲在你的身體內部，等待自身的修復完成。」

「你不可能不知道的吧，你那幾乎要被活活燒光的軀體，可能得要靠上帝的奇蹟才有可能保住你一條小命，何況是你現在居然還能頭腦清楚、活蹦亂跳的聽我們在這廢話？」Eddie攤手，一派輕鬆的插了話進來，但這句話當真是被Carlton Drake當成了廢話，他並未對這句帶點挑釁意味的話有所反應，而是繼續僅僅盯著Venom的擬態頭部，進一步想從目前那唯一還能對話的共生體身上獲得更多訊息。

「請告訴我，...Riot何時才會醒來，我得作些什麼、才有辦法讓他醒來？」

「不確定，」Venom搖了搖頭，表示他確實也對這個狀況沒有足夠的經驗，「也許透過宿主吃些好的，好好睡飽，可以加速他的修復，但實際情況要花上多久時間，我們也不知道。」

「是嗎...？」Carlton微垂著頭，相貌雖然像是對這不確定的因素感到些許失望，但實際上，Venom能感受得到對方那打從心底洋溢出來的興奮感。「...Venom，還有一點，我不懂。為何...你們願意特地來告訴我這件事？」

「我們嗎？」黑色共生體歪了歪腦袋，他乳白色的瞳孔轉頭望向一旁暫時靜默的前記者，似乎也像在釐清著這個問題。「就像我們之前說的，先前的纏鬥中，我們一起都被Riot給吞噬過，那時候我們可能跟你都產生了一點點連結。」  
「雖然只有一小部分，但還是可以讓我清楚感受到...感受到你的寂寞。」  
「我們，我跟Eddie，曾經短暫分離過，甚至還差點失去對方，那種強烈的孤寂感，我們可不想再嘗試一遍。就是這樣。」

「訪客時間結束，Mr. Brock，說好的十分鐘會談時間，病患仍需要安靜修養。」

突如其來的敲門聲，讓Venom立刻熟練的竄回Eddie Brock的身體內部，而緊接著被分隔成兩半的會談室的門也各自被打開，其中一名護理師主動上前來，打算將Carlton Drake的輪椅推回病房，而另一名行政人員則伸手示意前記者於另一扇門離開。

「嘛，就這樣吧，接下來，期待我們接下來...法院見了喔。」

臨行之前仍不忘嘴上逞快兩句，Carlton Drake對這傢伙的幼稚行徑只是冷冷的哼了一聲，在彼此背對著離開之後，那名推著輪椅的護理師驚訝的發現，輪椅上的Carlton Drake不知道何時正把自己的半邊臉埋進手裡，已經是泣不成聲。而另一方面，Eddie Brock步出了這棟歸屬於生命基金會私人財產的醫院後，又回頭望了一眼那高聳的建築，喃喃自語著。

「你確定這麼作真的好嗎？Venom？特地告訴他我們的敵人還活著的這件事。」

「沒什麼大不了的，Eddie，我們親身嘗過那種彼此被拆開的痛苦，再也沒有任何一種事會比那來的痛苦了。再說，就算Riot真的醒來了，以我們的能力，還不怕無法把他再塞回去Carlton的體內，好好再讓他睡個飽？」

「這我們可不敢確定喔，Venom，Riot的起床氣如何？」

「嗚喔...Eddie，不要提，我們不會想知道的。」


	5. Sleeping Beast (上)

沒有任何一位隸屬於生命基金會的資深醫療團隊成員能夠理解，按理說該被活活燒成灰燼的Carlton Drake，究竟是如何在那場火箭爆炸衝擊中存活下來的？他們更不解的是，就算是他們的總裁神通廣大、暫時成功逃過了死神的魔掌，也該是個奄奄一息、到最後只能宣告放棄急救的重度灼傷病患；然而事實上，Carlton Drake就在他們這些精銳醫療團隊的眼前，由那燒到不成人形、陷入重度昏迷，甚至一度被認為是焦屍的男人，在短短的一個月之內，僅僅依靠最基本的維生醫療技術就自行讓體內的各種重要器官全數恢復了正常的運作，在Carlton Drake的各種生理指數以令人咋舌的速度恢復到正常閾值的同時，他也睜開了眼睛、意識恢復了清醒。儘管清醒過後的男人滿口直胡言亂語，與情緒不斷失控的情形被診斷為經歷過重挫及嚴重創傷後的創傷後症候群，那不甚配合療程的另一病症確實讓這支精英醫療團隊傷透腦筋，他們逼不得以、僅能靠鎮靜劑等藥物迫使他們的病人乖乖配合，安分養傷。不過，這點小小的插曲似乎仍不阻礙Carlton Drake神速般的恢復力，男子清醒後不過兩週的時間，身體上大面積的三度灼傷就已經完全自行癒合、覆蓋上新生的表皮組織，每日大量更換的繃帶與用藥早已失去其必要性，不過是主治團隊認為病院內的運作仍需按照正常的醫療程序走、而做做樣子的幌子罷了。總之，從爆炸事故意外發生後不出兩個月時間，Carlton Drake就從重度失能重新恢復到獨立自主，有的護理人員稱之為奇蹟、有的主治醫師則大膽推測他們的總裁是否曾經接受過什麼基因編輯療程，使他的恢復力遠遠超出常人，但種種猜測都無法合理解釋他們那位在獨立病房裡幾乎要恢復成與意外事故前無異、且開始著手處理這一個多月來生命基金會所累積下來的大量文件的頂頭上司。

「早安，Mr. Drake，該來進行今天的例行檢查了。」

「不好意思，麻煩你了，醫生。」

這天，主治醫生同樣帶了幾個隨行的護理人員，來到了生命基金會總裁專用的病房，他快速翻看了遍護理人員遞送上來的病歷與檢驗報告，上面的數值與診斷報告都在在說明Carlton Drake的身體已近乎完全恢復，只剩下術後的復健療程，然而，他仍是面色凝重的在病歷上寫下了「持續隔離觀察」的字樣，然後拉了把椅子，坐在那散滿了生命基金會報告文件的病床前，打算和他們的上司好好談談。

「Mr. Drake，我知道您還有很多工作要作，但...您這樣操之過急，對您的身體不是太好，我相信對您的工作效率也不會太好的，我建議您，暫時先放下手邊的工作，好好休養直到您能正式出院為止...」

「我覺得我的身體很好，醫生，如果你覺得我在醫院裡工作會造成困擾，隨時讓我出院便是。」

「不，Mr. Drake，您還不能夠出院，您的基本身體機能雖然可以說是完全復原了沒錯，但您還需要一段時間，依照我們給您的安排作復健療程，以確保讓肢體的功能真正恢復。除此之外...」主治醫師推了推眼鏡，終於將病歷翻到了那頁讓他判定不能讓男人仍需要作隔離觀察的理由，「有關您的右眼，Mr.Drake，唯獨右眼的部分......」

病床上的男人緩緩撇了撇頭，將那仍被紗布與保護性鐵片遮罩起來的右眼轉向了主治醫生的方向，在醫生輕輕將砂布與鐵片拿開後，位於Carlton Drake右邊眼窩處、那像是被什麼異物爬滿了眼框的大量瘢痕組織讓一旁尚未看過如此症狀的護理人員也不禁在那瞬間無聲的倒抽了一口氣。

「Mr. Drake，我們已經花了將近一個月時間，卻還是無法找出造成您右眼變成這個樣子的主因。」主治醫生戴上了觸診用的乳膠手套，撫上了Carlton的右臉頰、並輕輕翻開他因為傷痕而無法自行張開的那側眼瞼，暴露出Carlton呈現一片混濁灰色的瞳孔，眼白處原本該是微紅血絲的地方、也被那不知名的灰色液體給佔據，詭異的病狀讓那資深的醫生也皺起了眉頭。「我們推測，這東西很可能是在火箭爆炸時所產生出來的殘骸，藉著爆炸的衝力刺進了您的右眼深處，醫療小組討論過，可以以手術清創的方式取出您右眼底下的異物，也試圖從傷痕裡採樣、解析這東西。但...從這異物插入的角度和深度來看...要是貿然動手術的話也只恐怕會造成腦部的傷害，所以我們一直沒能即時處理、也不能隨意讓您轉入普通病房，這一點還請您理解。總之，還請Mr. Drake再給我們點時間，讓我的醫療團隊有辦法好好想出對策，我們會負責想辦法移除掉這異物，將您的右眼治療完善的。」

藉著主治醫師遞過來的小手鏡，男人以唯一剩下的左眼觀察著自己右眼窩的異樣，他伸手也摸了摸那些像是硬擠進自己右眼處那可怕的瘢痕、有些走神般的凝視著，但下一秒鐘，Carlton突然露出了點淺淺的微笑，並將手鏡交還給了主治醫生，像是不以為意的、以輕鬆的語氣回復道：「不要緊的，就讓他在那邊吧。」

「……Mr. Drake，這可不是開玩笑的，我們甚至連那異物是什麼成分都不知道，對人體、對您的腦部又有什麼影響，要是放置不管的話，恐怕...」

「我很清楚我在說什麼，醫生。」Carlton伸手拿過遮蓋眼睛的鐵片、熟練的將那遮罩性的保護物綁在自己的右眼上方，並像是要結束這個話題一般、重新拿起那份被晨間診療中斷閱讀的文件，繼續看了起來。「啊對了，如果醫生覺得我現在的閱讀方式不利於身體恢復的話，還請替我在病房內設置個像樣點的辦公桌，這樣您就沒有任何意見了吧？醫生？」

在場所有醫療人員都對Carlton Drake的種種異常的決定都感到困惑，但事實擺在眼前，除了那仍然找不出原因與解決方法的右眼傷處以外，Carlton本人幾乎可以說是完全恢復健康、心理狀態也在短短一夜之間就恢復正常，那原先一天之內需要仰賴一定量的鎮靜劑才能夠維持安分養傷的生命基金會總裁，在某天一早，便突然像換了一個人似的，不但一掃連續多日的委靡、開始積極接受治療；那天，當醫療團隊開門進來、準備為他作例行檢查的時候，在治療過程中總是不發一語的男人甚至還主動向主治醫師打了聲招呼，讓那些原本還在病房外七嘴八舌、討論著該怎麼試圖改變病患情緒的團隊成員們一度以為他們走錯了病房。Carlton Drake一夕之間如此轉變的原因，唯一的證詞來自前一天輪班負責照顧他的護理師，在那僅有短短十分鐘的會客時間結束後，她在推著Carlton的輪椅回到病房的路途上，因為見到病患的異常行徑而在窗邊的夕陽下停了下來、並無聲的陪著Cartlon大哭了一場，而在那之後，所有醫療人員見到的就是那性格突然轉變的積極、甚至可以說是有點過度積極了的Carlton Drake。

除了接受治療與既有的復健療程之外，生命基金會總裁甚至打了電話要求養病這段期間的代理執行長將公司內所有文件都送了過來，親自審閱那些必須由他經手的文件，主治醫師原先仍在病房門口，試圖擋下想要將機密文件親送進去的機要祕書，但在Carlton Drake自行打開隔離病房的房門、並親自接下秘書手上的文件後，醫師團隊再怎麼想阻止他也沒轍了。不僅如此，那名跨界了醫藥領域、太空科學與機械工程學等眾多領域的男子，在批閱完文件後的時間非但不肯好好休息，反而都在病房裡做著大量的閱讀，從生態紀錄片、生物化學的期刊，甚至量子力學、機械工程一類的書籍，總之，這男人似乎是把自己專攻領域的書從生命基金會全搬了過來，把病房當作自己的個人辦公間，回頭過起他忙碌的生活。這段期間，醫生不只一次囑咐男人不該在病院休養期間花費這麼多精力辦公、同時又花費這麼多時間閱讀那些需要耗腦的書籍，但在Carlton總算被那叨念念到煩了、終於從正在閱讀的量子力學書裡抬起頭，對那滔滔不絕的醫生以一陣沒有旁邊第二人能聽得清的開口低語後，那一向是整棟病院最權威的主治醫師也只是短暫的臉色一變，隨即一改他堅持的態度、灰溜溜的就領著手下的醫療團隊離開。沒有一個成員敢開口詢問、Carlton Drake究竟跟主治醫生說了些什麼，他們僅僅透過他的口諭得知，日後除非有緊急必要、或是由Carlton Drake親自召見，否則任何人不得在未經允許的情況下打擾生命基金會總裁的私人時間，而原先設置在病房內，為了隨時監看病患狀況的攝影機與錄音設備也在那一天的小小會談之後，全數撤掉。

「這樣，就不會再有人打擾我們了。」

確認過病房內沒有任何一台攝影機後，Carlton Drake站在窗前、望了最後一眼那灑進病房裡的陽光，就伸手拉下窗簾，自行隔絕了一切與外界的聯繫。

「那麼...今天想讀些什麼書呢？Riot？」  
「喔對了，我們曾經聊過地球上的物種繁衍過程吧，那今天就來看一些生態紀錄片如何？」  
「還有，晚餐想吃些什麼呢？沒有你主張想吃什麼，我們就只好勉為其難吃這醫院準備的伙食了。」  
「…Riot，你還好嗎？多虧你的幫忙，我的身體一點都感覺不到痛了。」  
「我知道是你，我們一直都知道是你救了我們。」  
「現在，該由我來拯救我們了。」  
「Riot，你還很痛嗎？身體還好嗎？我感覺不到你...卻清楚知道你還在，這感覺真的很奇妙...」  
「…但是，也很難受...」  
「Riot, answer me…please…」

Carlton獨自在病房裡、抱緊了自己的膝蓋，一面看著電視上無聲的紀錄片、一面對著自己的身體深處喃喃自語著，他不知道這種只能聽見自己聲音、而不會有那個低沈嗓音伴隨他內心左右的狀態究竟還要持續多久，儘管Venom告訴過他、Riot還在他的體內，沉睡著、等待著共生體自我修復完成的那一刻起才會再度現身，但，除了他這個寄主本身的身體修復能力神速這個要件之外，他感受不到Riot的存在、也無法親自驗證這項事實，為此，Carlton Drake更是備感焦躁，他望向病房內特意為他準備的大型螢幕，電視原本正播放著描述地球上物種生殖隔離的理論與目前所知跨物種繁殖的障礙的教學影片，然而現在影片結束、呈現的一片清晰映出男人倒影的黑色，Carlton抬起頭，望向那張包紮了一邊眼睛、神態仍有些憔悴的男性面容，更強烈的孤寂感讓他撇開了視線、將自己埋回了病床上，他得用力的埋著頭，才能忽略那遍佈於病房的空氣之中、實際上什麼聲音也沒有的白色噪音，好讓自己的大腦屏蔽一切、強迫自己入睡。

 

「我們又見面了，Mr. Brock。」在一個晴朗的日子裡，生命基金會總裁先是親自以電話聯繫了那正窩在家裡撰著稿的Eddie Brock，與前記者再次約了一次私人的會面，當Eddie Brock抱著滿腹疑問、與被派來接待他的醫護人員一起來到了病院裡為了保護隱私，特別不設置任何監視器或監聽器的會客室內，一進門就看到Carlton Drake早已在玻璃窗的對邊、坐在輪椅上，似乎是早已在那裡等候多時。「一陣子沒見，Venom他還好嗎？」

一開口連一句對自己的問好都沒有、倒是先問起Venom的狀況來了...有時候前記者真的懷疑，比起Eddie Brock這個人，Carlton實際上更想要見到的、根本不是他，而是在他身體裡的Venom。

「我們都過得還不錯。」Eddie大辣辣的坐在了會客室為他特別準備的椅子上，並隨意的伸手敲了敲那為了安全問題、特意將兩名男人隔離開來的厚重玻璃，回答道：「拜你體內的共生體所賜，你看起來過得也挺不錯的啊，除了...你的病袍跟臉上那塊故意遮起來的地方，除此之外你看起來跟之前還真沒有什麼差異。」

「你說這個嗎？」聽到對方提起，Carlton下意識的摸向自己的右眼上的保護性鐵片，對於Eddie挑刺般的話語並沒有展露出任何情緒、只是默默就將包紮在右半邊臉部的彈性繃帶拆下，露出了那隱藏在底下、連醫生都表示束手無策的奇妙傷痕。

「嗚喔...」看著Carlton Drake自行暴露出那個像是被什麼異形爬滿、近乎毀了他半張臉的詭異傷痕，前記者有些尷尬的清了清喉嚨、以一聲說不出到底是驚呼還是讚嘆的聲音帶過。「這真是...意外，抱歉，我以為你裝扮成那樣是在裝病，畢竟我以為這世上並不存在任何共生體無法治癒的傷痕。」

「我原本也這麼相信的。」Carlton平淡的對Eddie Brock的評論表示附議，他並沒有立刻將那可怕的傷痕再次遮蓋起來，反而是以手指撐開了那仍然無法自行控制張閡的右眼瞼，向著玻璃窗對面的一人一共生體、展示自己同樣也產生了異變的灰色眸子，「多虧Riot，我全身上下的傷都癒合得差不多了，唯獨剩下這裡...這也是我今天請你來的原因之一，Mr. Brock，如果你允許，可以讓我和Venom談談嗎？」

所以果然是為了見Venom才特地把我找來的啊...Eddie在心裡咕噥了一聲。他抬眼看了眼玻璃窗對面的生命基金會總裁，面對這個本該是死裡逃生、又花上了許久時間才恢復了大半傷患，他卻一點也不想對那刻意展露了點病態美的男人有任何一點類似同情般的同理心，反而有些挑釁般的回問：「如果我們說不呢？」

「真有意思，你用了『我們』這個詞。」Carlton並未因為這明顯挑釁意味的字句而動搖，他鬆開了撐著眼皮的手、讓那隻不受自己控制的眼睛再度闔上，一面用一種幾近溫柔的微笑回望著滿眼都是警惕的前記者，「所以這代表了你也在替你的共生體發言嗎？你這麼作，有經過了Venom他個人的同意嗎？」

「你到底想說什麼，Drake？」  
「讓我們跟他談談，Eddie。」一人一共生體幾乎是同時出聲，當那能讓Carlton Drake只覺得身體快要融化於其中的低沈嗓音響起時，一股黑色的黏液慢慢自Eddie Brock的後頸竄出，Venom那調整成與人臉一般大小的頭顱分離了出來，像是回應對面男人的提問一般，他閃著炫彩的白色雙瞳透過玻璃窗、與他的宿主用著同樣警惕的眼神，仔細的盯著他瞧。

「好久不見，Venom。」見Eddie與他的共生體都如此快速的被自己雙雙釣了出來，Carlton不自覺露出了點淺笑，也在Venom現身的同時、將輪椅更推進了前方，整個人幾乎是要貼上了玻璃窗前，以被Eddie Brock評斷為瘋狂之人才有的眼神，熱切的注視著那黑色又黏呼呼作響的共生體。「上次難得你親自來找我、告訴我有關暴亂的消息，我卻一直沒有找機會好好謝謝你，是我的過失，今天總算有足夠的時間，能和你好好談談...」

「是『我們』。」共生體森白的利牙在黑色的黏液蠕動下一張一合著，他撇了撇嘴、突然就插嘴了一句，顯然他對於Carlton Drake刻意忽略了也在現場的宿主這一點感到相當不滿，這讓他直接開口打斷了Carlton的提問、也糾正他語法上的錯誤。「我們是一體的，你想問我們的問題，除了我、也必須經過Eddie的同意。」

「是的，我理解了，我為我這欠缺考量的提問方式跟你、還有Mr. Brock致歉...」

「跟我們講話的話，就別在那邊假惺惺的客套了，Carlton，你到底想說什麼就直說吧，少在那邊拐彎抹角的，看了簡直讓我想吐。」

受不了那生命基金會總裁如此貫徹在別人面前保持那做作的斯文形象，Eddie也忍不住插了嘴、一開口就是毫不客氣的質問著，而被他打斷了的Carlton則是再次將視線移回到了Eddie Brock本人的身上，在兩名男子四目相交的一瞬間，Eddie只覺得他體內的腎上腺素開始急速竄升著。他和他的共生體雙雙一齊直視著面前的男人，不知道為什麼，前記者的直覺就是告訴他，面前的男人即便是充滿病容、也仍是那麼的危險，那隻注視著他們的深邃眸子簡直像是要逼迫他們吐露出什麼信息一般，讓Eddie感到有些不寒而慄。

『別怕，Eddie。』一陣低沈的聲響在被那懾人的視線有些逼退的Eddie腦中響起，Venom用著只有他們倆才能聽見的聲音，鼓舞了一句。『有我在呢。』

「既然你話都說開了，Mr. Brock...」Carlton稍稍收回了他那凌厲的視線，重新換上那有求於人才會展露的溫和表情，一字一句慢慢的開口了：「我想借助Venom的力量，以共生體的方式，喚醒Riot。」

「你說什麼？」

面對玻璃窗對面的兩個聲音幾乎是同時間開口，Carlton Drake只是不慌不忙的十指交疊著，再次開口述說著他的理論：

「這也只不過是我的大膽猜測，Venom。既然你們能夠斬釘截鐵的告訴我，Riot還活著，想必是共生體之間有種連結，某種我們人類無法感知、也是宿主與共生體之間也無法作到的連結吧？Venom，你是除了還在我體內沉睡的Riot以外，唯一一個我還能對話的共生體了，我想請你協助我，喚醒Riot、喚醒你們共生體的領袖———」

「不！」原先還安然坐在椅子上的前記者突然用力向後撞開了椅子，有些激動的大吼出聲。「喚醒那個只想吞吃了地球上所有生物的傢伙？Carlton Drake你是瘋了嗎？！我們上次好心告訴你Riot還活著的事情、只不過是為了別再讓Venom感受你那整天自哀自憐的情緒罷了！你想讓我們協助你們喚醒那個十惡不赦的怪物？！門都沒有！！」

「那是你的意見，Mr. Brock，那只是你身為人類這一方的意見，瞧你說的氣急敗壞的，難道你沒看到，Venom都沒像你這麼激動嗎？說不定...Venom本人有著與你不同的意見啊，身為他的宿主，你是不是也該尊重一下Venom身為一個共生體的本體意識？」

「說什麼蠢話！我們可是在同一陣線的！Venom跟我...怎麼可能會有不同的意見...！」

「Eddie……」在男人的怒吼聲中，黑色的共生體突然小聲的插進了一句，就算是腎上腺素飆漲、導致情緒亢奮，Eddie也能感受到他那欲言又止的語調有些不太對勁。「Eddie...讓我和他談談。」

「Venom？你想要作什...？」

出乎前記者意料之外的，那黑色的共生體從自己的身體溢出了更多黑色黏液出來，通通匯集在了厚重的玻璃前方，像是要認真與對邊的男人對談一般、和Carlton Drake透過玻璃門緊密注視著。

「就這一次，讓我來就好，Eddie。」正式開始以前，黑色的共生體還是回過了頭，用比平常更加低沉、說不出是夾雜了什麼情緒的語調向他的宿主說著，那是請求嗎？

「很高興能與你單獨面對面談話，Venom。」

「別誤會，Carlton Drake，這並不是為了你，而是為了Riot。」共生體再次瞇起了他的白色大眼、直到兩個渾圓的杏仁眼被他自己拉成了兩條細線，仍然沒有一刻敢放鬆警惕、像是試圖從玻璃窗對面的男人身上看出點什麼般的說著，「說說你的計畫，你想怎麼作？」

「謝謝你的理解，Venom。」Carlton邊說、邊向著共生體伸出了右手，似乎是像是迫切渴望能與那黑色的共生體能透過那層玻璃、觸碰到彼此一般，慢慢將自己掌心緊緊的貼合在玻璃上，「我曾經想過，共生體之間或許是可以透過觸碰就能與彼此交流，畢竟我先前僅有研究過地球生物與共生體的互動情形，卻從未花時間去理解共生體之間是如何交流的，因此，這也僅僅是我的推論罷了。」  
「我想請你嘗試看看，能不能用你們共生體的方式，試著與Riot溝通？如果有必要，你也可以暫時寄宿在我的身上，我可以承受的。」

「Carlton？！你在說什麼瘋話？！Venom不可能......」

不可能這三個字才剛說出口，讓Eddie Brock更加震驚的是，那湊到了玻璃前的黑色共生體認真的看了看男子貼在玻璃上的手掌，隨後也從他黏呼呼的身體裡分泌出了另一股黏液，一齊貼上了那一塊玻璃擋板，並試圖要從玻璃鑲嵌的縫隙處，將自身的黑色黏液傳遞過去。

「Venom...？！你不會真要跟這瘋子認真吧？！住手！」前記者在黑色黏液穿過縫隙、就要和對面男子的身體處碰到之前，搶先用力退開身體、強硬的把黑色共生體的黏液全數向自己的方向扯了回來，阻止了接下來他想都不敢想像的發展。「你是怎麼回事！Venom！這個男人的花言巧語你也相信？！他不過是想利用你！他想利用你共生體的力量，修復他自己！你難道看不出來嗎！？」

「這麼說就太過分了，Mr. Brock，如果我僅僅是這麼想的話，Venom肯定是不會願意和我一起嘗試看看的吧？」

「給我閉嘴！願意你個鬼！Venom你醒醒，對方是個想吃了你、想殺了我的傢伙，你有沒有想過，你要是真在這裡叫醒了那個怪物，還會有我們嗎？我們不是說好了，要永遠是『我們』嗎？」

「Eddie，再怎麼說，Riot也是我的同族、是我們的領袖，他帶領著我們前來這顆星球，無非是想讓我們都溫飽。而我卻對他做了這種事...」黑色的擬態頭顱緩緩垂了下來、並搖晃了幾下，「身為Riot的同族，我確實有必要為對他作過的事，作些彌補。」  
「如果可以，我也不希望看到Riot只能這樣，在一個宿主的身體裡永遠沉睡。這麼挫的模樣，不適合他，不適合一個共生體的首領。」

「彌補？你有什麼好彌補的？！Venom！那傢伙打算摧毀地球、還打算殺了我們，你明明知道的！」

「我知道，Eddie，而那，也是我一開始的想法。」Venom回頭對著他的宿主露出了自己的利齒，再次的提醒了Eddie、他也是共生體的一族，他當初會來到地球的計畫與Riot無異，都是想吞噬地球上的生物，填飽他們那永遠無法填滿的肚子。「我是個叛徒，Eddie，不管是對Riot來說、還是對我族來說，我不僅僅是個Loser，甚至還是個毀滅了同族希望的叛徒，如果我再不試著作些什麼，我會更愧對他們...」

「不，Venom，你很清楚你不是。你跟他們不一樣，你不是個只求自己溫飽而不顧原生物種的王八蛋，你跟Riot不一樣，Venom。」前記者用力搖著頭，他更加激動的伸手一把撈住了擋在他面前的黑色黏液，安慰般的抱緊了他黑色軟嫩的身軀，「Carlton Drake，我警告你！別想搬出什麼種族大義那一套來混淆Venom的視聽！要說叛徒是吧？你也是個叛徒，你懂嗎？！你是全人類的叛徒！你竟然肖想把地球拱手讓給一個只想吃了我們的外星種族！你不是瘋了、就是你根本是個為了自己的生存，就什麼事情都做得出來的叛徒！」

面對Eddie Brock怒氣沖沖、大聲衝著自己飆罵了一大串以後，Carlton仍舊面不改色的只是稍微將自己的輪椅向後推移開了些、緩緩的向著會客室的門口移動著。

「今天天氣似乎不錯啊，Mr. Brock。」原本以為那生命基金會總裁看他的話術沒有得逞、就打算結束這一次會談，沒想到Carlton Drake又將他的輪椅轉面向了前記者，再次露出淺淺的微笑。「介意陪我一起去呼吸下今天的新鮮空氣嗎？」

 

在那輪椅上的病患的一聲令下，病院裡沒有任何一個醫護人員或保全敢上前來質問、或是阻止前記者推著生命基金會總裁的輪椅，直來到了病院最頂樓上特別為病人作修身養性調用的空中花園，知道他怕高是吧？Eddie Brock憤恨的想著，他將輪椅推到了花圃末端、鄰近圍牆的邊緣，便鬆開了手，看看這個故弄玄虛的男人到底還想做些什麼。

「這裡沒有攝影機，Venom，你可以放心出來，沒關係的。」

「不要總想叫Venom出來，你這個王八蛋。」Eddie手抱著胸、特意選了個離圍牆邊遠一點的位置站著，一面沒好氣的說：「聽好了，Carlton Drake，我被你胡搞瞎搞過，我了解你這個屁眼生的王八蛋，你永遠不知悔改、也不認為自己有錯，就是個徹頭徹尾的瘋子，一旦真的叫醒了那個醜八怪，一定又會重操舊業的，對吧。」

前記者伸手粗魯的將Carlton的輪椅轉了過來，正面對著他、並盡力克服了自己懼高的這麼毛病，用力將輪椅推上了頂樓那並不算高的圍牆邊緣，雙手極具威脅性的壓上了生命基金會總裁的肩膀、他只要用點蠻力、隨手一掀，就可以隨時將這個身形纖弱的男子從這高樓上推下去。

「我們會阻止你的，Carlton，不管你想嘗試幾次都一樣。我跟Venom都曾經為了彼此，在你跟那醜八怪的威脅下掙扎求生過，再來個幾次、我們也不會退縮，直到把你的瘋狂夢想粉碎了為止，你聽懂了嗎？如果可以，我甚至可以在這裡輕易的就把你推下去，反正Riot不在，對吧？上一回，我沒注意到那傢伙跟你在底下偷偷合為一體，這一回，我可是很篤定，他是不會來救你的。」

「你完全誤會了，Mr. Brock，我不過是想跟我曾經的共生體聊聊天...我不過是想跟他...聊聊Riot。」生命基金會總裁只是緩緩搖了搖頭，對這個總是向自己張開滿身刺的男子不置可否。

「你們也知道，我跟Riot的相處時間實際上並不超過3天，我們根本沒有多少時間、也沒有什麼機會深入了解彼此。火箭爆炸事故前的日子，我們共同的話題，不過都停留在如何進行我們的計畫、以及我們所需要的物資這回事。除此之外，他喜歡什麼、對什麼會有反應，這些我就一概不知...」  
「身為他的宿主，我還挺不負責的，對吧？」

提到了Riot這個名字，黑色的共生體仍是悠悠的從他的宿主身上現出形體，沉默的看著那曾經與Riot一同攜手合作、將自己整得慘不忍賭的危險男人，如今，卻只能被自己的宿主威壓在圍牆的邊上，如同Eddie家裡那快要掉光了葉子的植物一般、苟延殘喘，他也遲疑了好一陣子、才再度開口：「Carlton，我想了一下，縱使我的確也想要幫你...想要幫Riot，但，我可能並不是那個適合的人選。Riot不會想要一個背叛他的loser伸手幫他，那只會讓他更生氣而已。」

「對Riot來說，他寧可讓自己陷入沉睡、也要想盡全力修好的宿主，他選擇產生締結的人...也就是你，你才是最適合喚醒Riot的那個人，Carlton Drake。」  
「多想想你們那三天來所做的所有事，儘管對我們來說絕對不是什麼太好的回憶...但那絕對是只有你和Riot共有的回憶。多想想它，也許這能夠刺激Riot的神經，重新讓他回來。」

屋頂上一陣涼爽的風吹過，三個佇立在屋頂邊上的人好一段時間都沒有再開口，直到Eddie Brock覺得自己一直這樣壓緊著Carlton的雙臂有些痠了，這才稍稍退開、也鬆開了對那男人的箝制。

「謝謝你，Venom。」良久，Carlton才再度抬起頭，對著黑色的共生體、甚至也是對著Eddie Brock，露出了至今那前記者也未曾見過的、不帶一絲虛假的笑容。

「最後，我還有一個小小的請求，Venom。」  
「我能夠以曾經帶你回來地球的擁有者，和你正式有一次肢體接觸嗎？這也許會是我們最後一次能夠這樣平靜的對談，我不想留下任何的遺憾。」

黑色的共生體沒有直接回答、只是回頭看了一眼他的宿主，在Eddie Brock同樣也認為這大概是個無傷大雅的舉動之後，一股黑色的黏液輕輕湊了上來，握上了輪椅上男人的右手，而Carlton Drake則是溫柔的牽起那一小履黏液，感受著他也曾經熟悉的共生體觸感，並在那黑色的觸鬚上低頭輕吻了一下，這才鬆開了那不屬於自己的共生體，讓他與一旁一臉嫌棄的男人一同離去。

 

「說真的，我說真的，你在那個...他所說的什麼肢體接觸，到底跟他說了些什麼？」Eddie Brock一手用力敲擊著電梯的按鈕，看著電梯的樓層燈幟極度緩慢的一個一個交替亮起，開始怨歎這世代為什麼都要把高樓建的這麼高，簡直浪費時間。

「沒說什麼，他只不過是問我們喜歡吃些什麼，他說想跟我們表達一點謝意。」

「啐，誰稀罕那傢伙的什麼謝意啊，噁心死了。」總算這漫長的電梯終於來到了一樓，電梯門一敞開，一個看上去像是秘書、穿著整齊套裝的女人向著Eddie Brock鞠了個躬，並將手裡的兩大袋子遞給了男人，「什麼啊？那傢伙也準備的太迅速了點吧？這什麼...」

Eddie Brock掀開袋子，只見袋子裡沉甸甸的幾大盒寫著Godiva字樣的巧克力，讓那原本鑽回去他體內的共生體一陣異常興奮的躁動。

「巧克力！是巧克力欸Eddie！我們起碼可以收下它吧？！可以嗎！可以嗎！！！」

「我知道、我知道啦Venom！別在我的腦子裡大吼了啦！我會收下的好嗎？冷靜點兄弟。」

「喔耶！！」黑色的共生體又在宿主的腦袋裡大聲歡呼了一聲，在興奮過後的同時，他也再次回過頭來，向著病院的頂樓方向看了過去，在他與Carlton Drake的接觸中，他看到了Carlton本人的記憶，雖然只是短短的幾秒鐘時間，但那幾個人類與共生體緊緊糾纏在一起、清晰又真實的畫面，還是讓Venom產生了些許的困惑。

「那傢伙，跟Riot，究竟是怎麼樣的關係？？」

 

 

TBC


	6. Sleeping Beast (中)

Carlton Drake開始積極進行治療的那一天開始所做的另一件事，便是囑咐自己的機要秘書為自己送來一本全新的日記本。

向來有著將人生重要歷程紀錄進日記的習慣的他，很快便驚訝的發現自己從未於日記上書寫過任何有關Riot的隻字片語，不是作為共生體實驗的一環，而是作為一個與他融合、現在仍在他體內的夥伴。為此，在生命基金會總裁的復健療程進行到手部的運作功能恢復之際，他立即得到了一本全新的日誌，當晚便在自己的病房內，以右手扶持著自己剛新生、甚至還沒真正恢復完全功能的左手，紀錄著他與Riot之間的點點滴滴。

『Day 1。我從漫長的昏迷中醒來。31天，他們說我共昏迷了31天。而當我醒來的第一件事，便是發現我無法聽見Riot的聲音。』首篇日期落在Carlton Drake在生命基金會隸屬私人醫院內清醒過來的第一天，在那嶄新的日記本上以歪歪扭扭的字體書寫著。  
『我慌了，我很慌亂。  
難道就算是Riot，也無法承受火箭爆炸的重創嗎？  
不，我不相信。  
既然Riot能讓我活存下來，他絕對也有辦法活下去。但，如果真是這樣的話，他現在又在哪裡呢？』

『Day 15。渾渾噩噩過了這些天之後，Venom親口告訴了我，Riot還活著的事實。  
Riot就在我的體內，沉睡著。以他的方式修復自我，也幫忙修復我的身體。  
Riot是還在的，這真的是太好了。』

『Day 17。為了Riot，我也必須振作起來。生命基金會現在陷入了一團糟，一堆事情等著我親身去處理。  
但是還不行，現在的我還沒準備好重新在大眾面前公開露面。事件雖然已經過了將近兩個月，但時機尚未成熟。  
我們得耐心等待，Riot，至少得等到你完全恢復原貌為止。』

『Day 20。醫生告訴我，我的右眼的狀況令人擔憂。  
然而，我並不擔心。直覺告訴我，這是Riot在我身體裡、仍然活著的證明。』

『Day 21。我的推論應該是正確的，我能聽到右眼裡傳來低沉的聲響。像是伴隨著我自身的心跳一般，每當血液打過一次，右眼處也能感受到像是血液一起流過的樣子。  
那是Riot的心跳嗎？我不確定，但是我可以肯定的是，他的確在那裡、沉穩的睡著。  
Riot，你究竟還要多久才會醒呢？』

『Day 27。這段期間，和Riot一起看了不少書、也看了不少紀錄片，我相信這對Riot的恢復會有幫助。  
畢竟，火箭工程、生物生殖學，甚至是時間空間論的量子力學，這些都是你會感興趣的主題，對吧？』

『Day 30。Riot依舊沒有願意醒來的跡象。  
不過，今天醫生再度和我強調了一遍，我的右眼內部的異狀已經漸漸擴散到整個頭部、甚至是頸部，再這麼下去會對我的腦部造成不可挽回的傷害，並要我立即簽署緊急開顱手術的同意書。  
當然，我拒絕了。  
我怎麼可能讓這些平凡的醫生驚動Riot呢？  
啊，在我寫這篇日記的同時，又聽見了右邊傳來的聲響。  
這是你也表示同意的聲響嗎？Riot？』

『Day 35。與Venom再次見了面，他真是個可愛的小傢伙。  
喔不，Riot，拜託不要因為這句評論而不開心，他真的是個認真可愛的傢伙，也很為你著想。  
希望Riot你醒來以後，有機會能跟Venom好好聊一聊，好嗎？』

『Day 40。醫生又來了。  
他拿著電腦斷層的掃描影像給我，指著那些密密麻麻的灰白色區域給我看，並用很重的語氣警告我，再不立即動手術，我會有生命危險。  
Riot，你說人類是有時候是不是真的過分自信自我、甚至到很可笑的地步？』

『Day 46』

才剛寫下今日的期程與日期，一陣急促的敲門聲迫使Carlton Drake放下筆，中斷了這一篇日誌的撰寫，他伸手拿過靠在桌沿一旁的輔具、單憑著輔具支撐與自己漸漸恢復的行動力，來到了門口，在開門之際，他果不其然的見到了那一天絕對會來拜訪一次的主治醫生和其醫療團隊，但出乎Carlton意料之外的，是主治醫生身後緊跟了一對他所熟識、卻已有好一陣子未見的老夫妻。

「…父親？母親？...這是怎麼回事？要來之前怎麼沒有事先通知我一聲？」

「Carl…」一見Carlton親自開門，門外的婦人便無法再克制自己的情緒，搶在主治醫生之前就先上前過來，卻又唯恐自己可能光是一點點觸碰就傷害到他一般，輕輕將Carlton抱在懷裡，「我可憐的孩子，看看你...先是失事意外，現在又都病成這樣了，怎麼還老像以前一樣一個人逞強？」

「母親...」這突如其來的拜訪讓生命基金會總裁也多少感到措手不及，他伸手回抱著婦人、有些笨拙的輕拍著她的背，試圖想讓自己的母親安心下來。「沒事的，我不是都用電話跟你們聯絡、要你們別擔心了嗎？你們年紀都大了，身體不如以前，這樣大老遠的從英國長途旅程過來...我也會很擔心的啊。」

「說什麼傻話，現在最受苦受難的，明明是你啊...多分點神擔心一下你自己的身體啊，Carl...啊，看看你，你竟然還自己拄著拐杖走過來，快過來，你得好好躺著休息啊...」

在母親急切的攙扶之下，Carlton仍是一手撐著他用來作復健、也逼迫自己多走動的輔具，讓包含了主治醫療團隊的一行人進到了已經被他改裝成臨時辦公室的病房，並依照母親的遵囑、乖乖的躺回了他的病床上，並不斷低聲安慰著持續在他身旁關切他身體狀況的婦人，向她、以及跟在後頭一直一臉凝重又不發一與的父親，展示著自己這一個月來的恢復狀況。

「那麼，Mr及Mrs. Drake，事不遲疑，我就直接單刀直入的說了請兩位前來的原因。」

原來雙親是這主治醫師自作主張請過來的嗎？Carlton暗暗皺了下眉頭、有些慍怒的抬頭看著那個天天要自己去照CT斷層掃描、又天天帶著新一份掃描圖來煩自己的主治醫師，思考著自己是不是該下達下一步指令，好讓這些根本無法解決他問題的醫護人員別再插手干涉他的生活。

「是這樣的，有關令公子的病況...我先前也在電話中跟兩位提過了，」主治醫生邊說、邊拿出了手上一疊這一陣子堅持持續為Carlton Drake做的腦部斷層掃描圖，由最起始的那一份紀錄開始，一張一張的展現給那對老夫妻看，「兩位請看看，這張是最早...也就是令公子初入院時的電腦斷層。當時，我們一度以為那只是一個在火箭爆炸意外中飛濺的破片，正好插入到Mr. Drake的右眼之中。不過...隨著日子漸漸過去，兩位可以看到...」  
「那個最初我們以為只是爆炸殘片的東西，現在卻像是依附在了Mr. Drake的腦部一般，它圍住了整個右半腦的區塊、越長越大，以一種我們也從沒見過的擴散方式，很快就會擴展到不只右半腦的部分了...」  
「我們擔心這是某種癌症的徵兆，幾次要求Mr. Drake讓醫療團隊為他作病理切片、或是進一步檢驗，怎麼知道Mr. Drake說什麼都不肯讓我們動它，就這麼一直放著，以至於...現在這東西已經快要完全侵蝕Mr. Drake的腦部，再這麼下去，恐怕這東西真的會危及令公子的生命，這就是我找兩位親自來一趟的原因。以Mr. Drake現在的狀況來判斷，他的腦部已經受到這疑似腫瘤的東西影響，也直接導致他無法自理、無法做出正確的判斷...」

「等等...」主治醫師的話還沒說完，原本在一旁維持沉默的Carlton Drake卻再也按耐不住，他抬起頭、再也無法掩藏的嫌惡感從他的單隻眼睛透漏了出來，對那最後的幾句評論抱持著極大的反感、讓他也毫不客氣的直接打斷了主治醫師的話，出聲反駁。「什麼叫做無法做出正確的判斷...也無法自理，這些天來我沒有一時半刻在浪費時間，不但持續我的復健療程、也為生命基金會累積了多時的公事做出了不少裁決，這怎麼能叫做無法自理、也無法做出正確的判斷？」

「那是你自己自我中心的想像，總裁先生。」回應Carlton的，是主治醫生一陣冷冰冰的評論，除了CT掃描圖檔、他另外拿出了幾張像是拍照過後的圖片，再次將它們一張張的在病床旁的老夫妻面前攤開：「兩位再請看看這個，這是這些日子來，Mr. Drake在他自己的日誌裡親筆寫下的字句。兩位不可能不認得Mr. Drake的筆跡和寫日記的語氣吧？請看看這些內容...就是這些內容，才讓治療團隊逼不得以作最壞的打算，研判Mr. Drake可能仍是因為火箭失事的打擊過大、而造成精神狀況有些問題......」

「慢著？！我的日記...？！你、你是什麼時候...又是怎麼偷看了我的日記...！你怎麼可以......？！」生命基金會總裁從未想過，自己的私密日記也會有被別人這麼偷翻看、還被一一拍照下來供別人觀看的一天，隱私被觸犯、以及因此被冠上莫須有的精神疾病症狀，Carlton再也無法忍受的用力撐起身體，更加大聲的抗議著。「這是嚴重的侵害隱私權，就算你是醫生也不可以...！」

「您們瞧瞧，情緒上異常的浮動也是相關病症的一部分，Mr. Drake已經喪失了他該有的判斷力，這是我身為他的主治醫師的觀察結果...而根據病歷上的資料顯示，Mr. Drake尚未有配偶、也沒有其他手足血親，因此這份重大緊急手術同意書，在本人無法自理的情況下，只能交由兩位作進一步決定。我絕對尊重兩位的意見的。」

「父親！母親！別聽他胡說...！這個...這個才不是什麼腫瘤，他也沒有在侵蝕我的腦部什麼的！」病床上男子邊奮力為自己抗辯著、邊伸手就用力扯下遮蓋在他右眼上方的繃帶與遮蓋片，終於首次向他的雙親展露了那一片極少在外人面前暴露出來的傷處。然而，在兩夫妻目睹了親生兒子右半邊臉上那像是被什麼邪惡的東西給寄生一般、已經幾乎爬滿了大半張臉的醜陋傷痕後，他的父親只是面色更加凝重、像是無法再觀看多一秒的移開了視線，而站在一旁的母親此時也像是再也承受不住的、大聲抽泣了出來，像是被眼前的景象給嚴重打擊了一般、瞬間失去支撐的癱軟下去，若不是一旁的父親和隨著主治醫師在後的醫護人員即時攙扶，只恐怕老婦人一時的過激反應會將自己給摔傷。

「...母親...難道、難道連妳也不相信我嗎...？」雙親的反應，無疑是替Carlton宣告了死刑一般，他看著兩夫妻帶著沉痛的神情、卻雙雙迴避自己的視線，也不肯再正視臉上那不正常的傷痕，男人有些震驚、也有些洩氣，他像是抓住最後一根救命稻草一般，那隻仍正常的左眼溢出了哀求般的神情和淚水，轉向了一旁泣不成聲的母親，低聲的說：「母親...拜託...求求妳再信我一次，這些日子我都這麼努力讓自己恢復健康了，我很清楚我並沒有瘋...也沒有精神不正常，求求你了，母親......」

然而，最後的求救仍是被一旁的父親給親手斬斷，他湊過來扶起已經失去言語能力的婦人，將她帶離開了Carlton的病房，並在離開之前還是回過頭，以與Carlton眼中的絕望同等程度的哀慟，回應了男人：「請你理解，兒子。這是為了你好。」

「不…不......不！！」看著兩夫妻的背影被緊閉上的病房門扉給隔絕開來，Carlton只覺得自己的世界再一次崩塌，淚水不受控制的自他的左眼潰堤般的奔流出來，在幾聲喃喃自語之後，男人再度抬起頭，幾近瘋狂的發出了絕望的嘶吼，如同他第一次意識到Riot不再與他對話的那一瞬間一樣，滿腔的哀慟、憤怒與不被理解的背叛感，僅僅只能由自己無助的哭喊給發洩出來。「父親！母親！求求你們不要拋下我！你們...絕不能讓他們這樣動我！我沒有瘋...！我沒有......！咕呃......！」

冰冷的針頭再次刺進了Carlton的手臂，隨著強效的鎮靜劑在他的血液中擴散開來，Carlton的身體也像是再次斷了線一般，軟綿綿的癱回到了病床上、而右眼深處那原本越來越清晰的搏動聲響，也隨著藥劑擴散開來的同時，又漸漸悄聲沉寂，四周再度陷入了如同死寂一般的黑暗————

 

「請留步，醫生。有關病患的精神狀況，你百分之百確認了你有按照精神病患鑑定的正常程序走？」

「…抱歉？你說什麼？你又是哪一位？」

「容我自我介紹，主治醫師，我是醫療團隊裡專攻精神疾病的一名成員而已。」一個語氣聽起來有些飄渺輕浮、說出來的字句卻如同鐵錚錚的事實一般，讓人無法反駁的聲音在病房中響起，然而，已經被強加上了鎮定劑的Carlton根本無力分神去細聽這聲音的來源，也無神看清這說話聲音的源頭，只是知曉有這麼一個聲音存在。

「你剛剛說病患的精神狀態已經不足以自理、也無法做出正確判定，因此將重大手術同意書交由病患親屬代為簽署這一點，我想請問你對於病患的精神狀態不足以自理這一點，有確實的經過了精神症狀鑑定的標準流程嗎？我在病歷上，從頭到尾可只見到了主治醫師的簽名。而依照法規，精神病患的鑑定需同時由兩名精神專科醫生作診斷才得以執行，否則恐有藉安上病名、行不當醫療處置的嫌疑。我想請問的是，第二位精神專科醫生的診斷簽名在哪裡呢？」

「那、那種事，怎麼樣都可以的吧...？你也看到了，病患異常的情緒躁動、筆記內容顛三倒四，甚至還有攻擊醫療人員的紀錄在案，這還有什麼好說的？」

「那些事，才正需要專科醫師進行進一步的鑑定，否則你便是違反了多條精神病患相關權益保障，相信以主治醫師的權威，可不會容許有這類質疑的聲音存在的吧？」

「你、你到底想說什麼？你這小子到底是從哪裡冒出來的...？！」

「我不是說了嗎？我是精神專科醫生的其中一名成員。」那聲響明顯帶著戲謔，句句引用醫療相關法規的事實卻讓主治醫生無法反駁，也讓一旁隨行的醫療團隊成員默默的在一旁私下討論了起來，更讓主治醫師難以找台階下，「精神鑑定並花不了多少時間，如果可以，請把病患交給我一個下午，替他作一回完整的精神鑑定流程，也好對人家的雙親好好作一個交代吧？你說是吧，醫生？」

「隨便你！你想浪費時間是你的事！反正重大手術同意書我已經交給了他的雙親，簽字都只是遲早的問題罷了，你要為那個無法自理的傢伙作額外的精神鑑定？請便，不過就算你怎麼鑑定，也改變不了既定的事實的！」被那戲謔的嗓音說的啞口無言，主治醫師很快就憤怒的帶著其手下的團隊離去，獨獨留下被下了鎮靜劑而眼神有些渙散的生命基金會總裁，以及那個不知名的、帶著一臉不屑的神情看著主治團隊一一離開，直到最後一位隨行醫護人員離去、關緊了病房門。

「好了，礙事的傢伙們都離開了......」那名看起來年紀與Carlton相仿，卻帶著一股與男人同等傲氣與不屑的醫生此時轉過身來，先是抓了一把病房內的椅子、便叉開他的雙腿，以逆反的姿態跨坐在那折凳、雙手交疊在椅背上，以與他的語調同樣充滿戲謔意味的笑容看著病床上仍一臉失神的Carlton Drake。

「初次見面，Dr. Carlton Drake。」那醫生伸手推了推掛在他臉上的眼鏡、將那帶微黃色澤的鏡片給一下推到了他的前額上方，將眼睛像是裝飾一般的掛在了他的頭上，才繼續開口，「我研究過你的病歷，Drake，能引起我興趣的案子並不算多，但你，你的狀況可真是讓我想來親身拜會一下。喔，你不需要太緊張，我雖然是精神專科醫生沒錯，但我同時也是腦外科科學家，只是針對你的案子挺有興趣，才想說至少該來親眼見證一下。」

「…這個可真厲害啊，Drake，我不知道那個主治醫師是如何才能把這東西評斷為『癌症』或『腫瘤』這種負面又會傷身的名詞，在我看來，在你腦內的傢伙可挺不得了的啊，看看他，這像是保護、又像是佔有一般的姿態，多奇特啊。」那名醫生手中拿著的是最新一張的電腦斷層掃描圖片，上頭那灰白色、顯示為非自身的異體物質，像是蜘蛛網一般的爬滿了Carlton Drake的右腦半球，然而，那醫生眼神卻透露著著迷一般的神情，修長的手指順著那其中一根像是觸手一般的灰白色路徑，沿著他蔓延的方向移動到了腦部斷層掃描圖片的正中央。「不管是什麼物種，只要牽扯到腦部，本來就充滿了哲學與謎團，而這個呢？一個依附腦部、企圖保護你的腦部的東西...喔，說他是『東西』是不是有點太過於貶低他了呢？如果你對我的言詞有意見，歡迎隨時指正，我不會介意的～」

「……你，到底是什麼人...」Carlton抬起他仍因為先前激動的情緒而止不住淚的左眼，有些冰冷的望向那名微笑著的醫生，對這名來路不明的醫生，他絕對無法抱持什麼好感，更何況，對方一來就開始評論起自己、以及在他體內的共生體，這更讓他覺得不舒服。「...你想做什麼...又想從我身上得到什麼？」

「剛剛不是自我介紹了一遍嗎～？嘛，也罷，我的身分並不重要，重要的是，你接下來打算怎麼辦？你想就這麼等著讓那庸醫隨他所願，在你的頭殼上開一個洞嗎？」

生命基金會總裁沉默、但動作明顯的搖了搖頭，該死的鎮靜劑，這讓他的腦袋覺得沉甸甸的，彷彿整個人都不是他自己一般。

「那我們來換談個主題吧，比如說...聊聊你本身，可以吧～？畢竟我也是個精神科醫師，份內該做的工作我還是得作。那麼，來聊聊你這一回備受爭議的日記本吧？」不知何時，那醫生的手上就握有了Carlton Drake私人的日記本，在手中把玩著。「為什麼要把這類事情記載在你的日記上？聰明如你，也該知道這東西一旦成為呈堂供證，對你的情形有多不利，對吧？」

「喔對了，你放心，Mr. Drake，我們之間的對話並沒有進行錄音，你大可以信任我，把你想講的話都說出來，沒有問題的。相信你也的確知道，你該把你所知道的一切事情告訴我，畢竟，這可是有助於你、以及你體內的小朋友的。」

「...你果然是知道些什麼，對吧？」Carlton抬起眼，再次對面前那帶著一絲滿滿戲謔笑容的醫師起了更大的戒心，「你究竟是誰...又到底想要做什麼...？」

「我知道的，可能也只比你體內的小朋友稍微再少一些些。人腦真是個神奇的東西，不是嗎？他記載了所有一切你所知曉的事物、也承載了一個個人的心靈、思維，以及畢生中最重要的願景。如同你想要靠自己的力量讓人類進化，這麼個遠大卻又飄渺的憧憬、和其過程內必須經歷的風風雨雨，都容納在那不滿2000克的物體當中，不覺得這真的是很有趣的一件事嗎？」  
「人的中心思想在哪裡？在腦部，當然，心臟停止的話，還可以藉由電擊讓他復甦；但是，一旦你的腦部死了，你就真的什麼也沒有了。瞧瞧，你的小夥伴如此重視你的腦，他第一時間想到的便是要以最快的方式躲進你的腦部周遭，卻又得小心翼翼的不傷及你的腦部本體...活像是一個得依賴腦部才能為生的傢伙，為了生存，也真夠費勁了，是吧？」  
「只可惜，那些傢伙...我是指那些庸醫們啊，看看你的病歷，止痛藥、鎮靜劑、安眠藥，喔對了，你剛才一定很好奇為何那個主治醫生有辦法取得你的日記？你大概從來不知道，那傢伙開給你的藥劑裡頭，偶爾埋藏了幾個劑量高的安眠藥，他大概就是趁你因為安眠藥的作用而睡的不省人事的時候，偷偷翻閱你的日記的吧，心機可真夠重的啊，這個老傢伙～」  
「『有很多人為了不讓少部分人發聲、而要他們住嘴，然而通常都是那少部分願意提問或願意發聲的人，未來才可能成就大事。』，這話可是你親口說的，沒錯吧？那麼，被迫服下了鎮靜劑、安眠藥這一類以間接手段讓你閉上嘴的人，是否是為了讓你無法再為自己發聲的人，是否就是嫉妒你未來可能成就的大事，而特別出此下策，讓你可能永遠閉嘴呢...～？」

生命基金會總裁再次抬起頭，然而這一次，他的戒心降低了不少，並不是因為他信任這個人、而是因為他感覺自己的一切正被赤裸裸的攤開，呈現在那醫生的眼前，供他隨時想翻到哪一段就翻到哪一段，那被認看透的不寒而慄感，讓他只能臣服，如同當初與他融合的那一刻起，就與他共享所有記憶與思維的共生體一般，讓他無可自拔的只能順著對方的話，照著對方鋪路的意圖繼續走下去。

「啊，扯太遠了，我們回到正題吧。為什麼我要提到藥物這一點？你的日記裡一直提到，你的小傢伙在你的體內長期沉睡著，睡到現在可也超過了兩個多月了吧？依我的判斷，這類會選擇依靠在腦部附近生存的物種，人類腦部的激素或許就是他賴以維生的物質，然而，你這兩個多月來持續服用的藥物，只大幅降低了你的腦內激素的生成，這可憐的小傢伙就只能一直縮在你的腦袋旁邊，巴不得一口咬掉你的腦袋、卻又不得不忍住他的飢餓衝動，好讓你們雙方都能夠繼續生存下去，對吧？」

「……原來如此，腦內的激素嗎，我確實是沒想過這一回事。」像是恍然大悟一般，Carlton Drake也不得不默默的點了點頭，他先前僅僅知道共生體需要大量的養分，而據Riot所說，人的腦袋又更具備他們所需要的養分來源，但他當時只理解為共生體需要蛋白質一類的物質，而從未想過人體內那含量為乎極微、卻也同樣是人體賴以維生的激素。

「請告訴我，醫生，這樣的話...是不是只要我停止服用抑制腦內激素生成的藥劑...或者，攝取多一些刺激腦部激素生成的藥劑，就有可能......！」

「終於來精神了嗎？Drake？很好，我所期望見到的，是這樣的你，而不是一個只會癱在床上什麼都做不了的廢物。」那名醫生露出了些許更不懷好意的笑容，著實讓一向天不怕地不怕的Carlton Drake有些心理發毛，「那麼，我來提出我覺得合適於你的治療建議吧。你願不願意接受，就看你自己的想法了～」

「接受、而且夠幸運的話，或許就能達到你所期望的結果；但如果你仍對我有戒心、不敢嘗試我的治療的話...我也只能進我作為精神專科醫生的職責，頂多在醫療報告上呈現精神鑑定沒有異常的診斷報告，但是，這能拖延那群老傢伙多久？我相信你自己心裡也有數的吧？」

「……這是一個只有二選一的決定嗎？」Carlton垂下頭、左眼稍微半閉著，但在沉默了大概不到一分鐘，當他再度睜開眼睛之時——  
「我接受。」

「Knock knock～」早就由Carlton堅定的眼神就知曉了那唯一答案的醫生微笑的走上前來，修長的手指貼上了生命基金會總裁棕色的頸部上，靠在了他的耳盼輕輕低語著：「Devil’ s in.」

 

那醫生戲謔的語調才消失不超過一秒鐘，Carlton Drake只感覺到自己的頸部像是被多根針頭刺穿了一般，他的身體反射性的激烈顫抖了一下，緊接著，他聽到自己的心跳聲響大的像是要貫穿了自己的耳膜一般，他的心臟正激烈的快速跳動、以前所未有的極快速度將他的全身血液快速衝打著，Carlton從沒想過，他的心臟可以作用的如此激烈。但他無暇多想，心臟強烈的作用所帶來的不僅僅是他覺得全身血液就快要衝破自己的血管一般，那種來自體內深處的強勁衝力也同時讓他的身體開始激烈的抽搐，他很快便承受不了如此強烈的刺激，那幾近全身痙攣的身軀在病床上翻滾了幾圈就重重的摔到了床下。

「你...你對我...做了什麼......？」Carlton伸手緊緊掐著自己的胸口，那貼在胸膛上的手掌心都可以感受到那顆在胸腔壁內大幅激烈躍動的心跳，身體內的巨變讓他換氣加速、卻同時又感到換氣極度困難，這同時也讓他難以開口說話，僅能靠嘶啞的氣音向著那一臉輕鬆、正準備開門離去的醫生費力的喊著，「我、我的身體...到底怎麼了...！」

「我大大增強了你的交感神經的作用，你會心跳加速、全身肌肉緊繃，喔，想像你正經歷一場比較嚴重的心悸，這麼解釋可以吧？」那醫生瀟灑的靠在門邊，對倒在地上痛苦不已的生命基金會總裁只是投以像是看著一場好戲的目光，「接下來的造化，就看你跟你的小夥伴的了。」

門砰的一聲就被緊緊關上，徒留下正因為全身被過於激烈的交感神經作用、只能痛苦的躺在地上大口喘息的Carlton，很快的，他全身佈滿了冷汗、身體卻是急速的升溫著，淚液像是硬被逼出身體外一般、自男子的雙眼奪框而出，包含他那隻一直以來像是失去了正常作用的右眼，淚液混合著一點點夾雜著灰色的黏液，從他突然可以自主張開的右眼框中緩緩泌了出來，滴到了面前的地板上。很快的，這一波過於激烈的交感作用也終於衝擊著他的腦部，心跳激烈的一下下搏動中、讓大量血液直衝他的腦袋，衝進了他的太陽穴、也衝到了那位於他右眼深處的那一個多出來的節點，血液每流經那處一次，他就能聽見那被自己稱為共生體的心跳一般的聲響，砰咚、砰咚、砰咚，那聲音比他自身的心跳聲還要大聲、距離他的耳膜也更近，與他同樣也突突作響的心跳漸漸同步、共同在那激烈的躍動下合奏出一首和諧卻又吵雜的舞曲，震得Carlton的雙眼瞳孔在那激烈的聲響中放大、原本佔據著他右眼框內的灰色部分也隨之開始躍動，原先如同硬實物體的灰色物質在這心臟合奏的交響曲漸漸化為了黏稠的黏液，流動性漸升的液體也開始自主性的流動，自那原先困住了他的核心、以及爬滿男子面容的灰色痕跡一起匯聚在一起，在Carlton Drake全身再一次激烈的抽搐下，終於找到了他們想要匯集的方向、一同抽離了原先凝固著的地方，並在Carlton熟悉的一陣黏液激烈的竄動聲中，終於匯集成了他原先的模樣。

 

「啊哈...哈哈哈哈...啊哈哈哈......」

Carlton Drake一手遮住了原先被醜陋傷痕遍佈、如今卻已悄然失去蹤影的右半邊臉，交感神經的作用讓他淚流不止、卻又同時因為那熟悉的聲音終於回到了他的身體內部，而發自內心的狂笑不已。他伸手用力摀住自己的右眼，感受著淚滴完全恢復成了清澈的液體，並在那黏液的聲響由頭後方竄起，化為那灰色的擬態頭部、並慢慢睜開他白色的雙眼之際，Carlton也同時鬆開了自己的手，面帶又哭又笑著的複雜表情，伸手捧住那個他朝思暮想的面容，低聲著問著：

「Riot, my only one, what took you so long？」

TBC


	7. Sleeping Beast (下)

「……Drake…?」如同嚴冬過後初見陽光，開始融化的雪塊一般，共生體緩緩的打開了他被灰色黏液黏著起來的純白色瞳孔，彷彿大夢初醒一般、他迷糊的快速眨了眨眼，滿腹疑惑的看著面前那最首先映入眼簾的、正式相處不超過3天的宿主，接著、他慢慢打開了略感乾澀的大口，吐出了低沈的字句：「發生什麼事了...我怎麼感覺...好像睡了很久一樣...？」

「你的確是睡了很久，前前後後共77天、13小時又46分鐘。我的睡美人。」在腦中仔細回想這段空白的日子、計算著這段期間到底維持了多久的同時，Carlton將自己的額頭輕輕貼服Riot的擬態頭顱上、捧著共生體黏液本體的指尖也深深沒入了那團灰色的物質之中，像是撥弄著愛人的細髮一般、不斷梳弄著那共生體所特有的黏稠身體，並以拇指勾畫著共生體像是還沒真正咧開的血盆大口開裂縫隙的邊緣，整張臉幾乎是要貼上了那團黏液之中，像是要以自己的觸感真正喚醒對方一般，不斷加深著彼此的觸碰。也許是因為交感神經被強化刺激的作用、也或許是終於在見到那能填補自己內心空缺的聲音再次回歸到自己身邊，生命基金會總裁的面容雖然帶著欣喜的笑容，長久因為精神上的疲憊也有些無神的雙眸也恢復了光彩，但那對深邃的瞳孔中卻依然分別泌出了兩道淚水，同時順著男人的臉頰與五官、間接的滑落到了共生體的身上。

「Drake？」嘴中嚐到了那鹹中帶著苦澀、屬於人類的清澈液體，Riot像是終於回過神來般，他巨大的瞳孔擴張開來，有些驚訝的看著面前與他共度了這兩個多月、卻同時也無比陌生的宿主，他無法理解此刻Carlton Drake的情緒明明是欣喜若狂、卻也同時像是悲痛不已般的流著淚，他見識過、也知道人類會因為悲傷、生氣等負面的情緒而哭泣，同時，也知道人類會因為開心、快樂等正面的情緒而笑，但此時，他的宿主卻是又哭又笑的，彷彿這兩種原本該是彼此矛盾的情感是同時存在的，就像是由Carlton Drake一個人上演了兩個截然不同的人類情緒一般，讓才剛睡醒、腦袋仍昏昏沉沉的共生體完全無法理解他的宿主為何會有著如此矛盾又不符合邏輯的表現，他安靜的直用他白色的瞳孔細看著著那一直緊緊摟著自己不放、又不斷流著淚的宿主。

「真是矛盾，我明明能感覺得到你很開心，可為什麼，你卻同時也在哭？」良久後，共生體才問出了這麼一句不著邊際的話，他控制著自己的身體、凝聚出了一隻灰色的手，將那隻擬態的手輕輕按在Cartlon剛恢復了正常的右眼瞼上、替他擦去了臉頰上的淚痕。「人類的情緒...為何始終都那麼難以理解？」

「抱歉，Riot...我一時...還克制不了自己的情緒...」

總算是也察覺到了自己的失態，Carlton Drake伸手拉過先前被自己臥倒在地上掙扎過後而有些敞開的病袍、擦了擦自己的眼角，他一手小心的懷抱著共生體仍無法運作順暢、甚至是根本無法成形的液態身體，一手則撐在地板上、吃力的自行爬回到了他的病床上；但男人並未立刻就將自己的身體放倒在床上，而是先將懷裡那暫時尚無半點行動力的黏液放置在病床正中央後，才小心翼翼的爬了上去，趴伏在了灰色共生體的正上方，而才剛被擦去的淚痕此時又因為持續的交感神經作用，很快便又再次盈滿了液體。

「...你的體溫高的不太正常。」被擺放在病床上的共生體很快就察覺到，他的宿主不僅是精神方面不太正常、就連身體也是十足的不對勁。透過與宿主的共連結，他清楚的感受到Carlton Drake的心臟脈動及全身的血流流速依然都快的不正常，而這也導致了那男人身體內的部份器官也隨著那過於激烈的心跳，加足了馬力、隨之一起激烈的運作著；然而，卻有一部份的器官運作則像是將近完全停擺一般、暫時停止了它擔當維持人類正常生理的運作機能。透過寄宿多名寄主，Riot早已摸清了人類身體結構各種激素與器官功能正常閾值，他清楚他的寄主身體此時此刻明顯是脫離了正常的軌道，面前的男人彷彿是體內有什麼肉眼看不見的怪物正蟄伏在他體內、由內侵蝕著他的身體與精神，趁著共生體領袖還未能全然掌控他自身、以及他宿主的身體，同時讓他倆只能這樣無助的趴伏在病床上，任由時間一分一秒的經過。

「我感覺得到，你的身體不太正常。為了你我都好，我該立刻排除這個狀況...可是，我卻找不太到造成你身體變成這樣的主因在哪。」

「沒關係的...Riot，我知道這是怎麼回事，只是、只是......」

才剛歷經了讓體內的共生體由沉睡態強迫覺醒的Carlton Drake知道，他的身體一時是還無法從那一劑猛烈的藥物作用中緩解過來，他的全身肌肉仍然激烈的微微顫抖著，那過高的體溫以及急促到像喘不過氣的快速換氣似乎也並不是這個特殊療程全部的副作用，男人嚥了口嘴裡的唾液、克制不住的伸手拉開了自己寬鬆的白色病服下擺，露出那不知何時、又是為何會直挺挺站立起來的陰莖，在用力拉開醫院內為病人準備的輕便形四角褲後，那似乎比共生體原先印象中還要大上一圈的硬物就這麼直接拍打上他擬態的面容上，埋進了他仍然是流體狀的黏液之中，一下就整根埋了進去。

「抱歉...對你這麼作，我真的很抱歉...可是...我、我真的受不了了...Riot...我想要、現在就想要...」

口中吐露著像是自己迫切想要被對方佔有的話語，實際上卻是將自己粗大的陰莖直接埋入了共生體的身體內部、並用手強硬的抓著那快要從指縫間溜走的灰色黏液，貼服在自己硬挺的陰莖之上，這狀況任誰看了都會覺得立場似乎是顛倒了過來，然而，生殖器像是被自己所渴望的柔嫩觸感包覆著的生命基金會總裁再也無暇思考這麼多，只是讓他更加無法自拔的握緊了掌中那一部分黏液、連同自己的陰莖一起，快速的就開始套弄起來。

「Drake…？！你在做什麼？！住手！你這樣、咕嗯...！」發覺自己的身體被當成像是自慰用的自慰套一般使用著，共生體首領發出了低沈的怒吼、卻在都還來不及發難完畢之前，就被Carlton又一手撈了起來，顯然已被慾火吞噬了全身的總裁很快就不滿足於現階段的運作，他伸手撬開了Riot佈滿利齒的血口、並將自己仍持續硬挺的男根就塞了進去，絲毫不給對方任何一點反抗餘地的、就強迫那全身還軟癱癱的共生體首領替自己口交。

「哈啊...啊啊......我不是說了嗎...這麼作雖然對你有些抱歉...但是我就是無法再忍耐任何一秒......啊喔，小心點喔Riot，可別真的把我的陰莖給咬斷了，否則你還得再額外花力氣修復我...你現在的身體都還沒恢復，可沒那個閒暇的體力再來顧我的傷...」

感受到自己硬挺的陰莖上傳來一陣被咬嚙的刺痛感，Carlton Drake卻仍是不以為意，他的面容上浮現著性興奮時特有的潮紅、並露出了有些張狂的笑容，搭配上那仍還是無法抑止住的淚水，簡直讓人懷疑生命基金會總裁真的瀕臨了情緒上的崩潰，才會做出種種讓人、也讓共生體無法理解的行為，但此時此刻能充分感覺到自己的身體被共生體包圍著的實感的男人只是癡迷的笑著、仰起頭發出了沈迷於性慾的喘息聲，Riot溫熱的舌頭和口腔濕潤的內部包裹著他的陰莖的觸感是如此美好，以至於他才稍稍挺動了幾下腰部，白色又濃稠的精液就這麼洩在了共生體的嘴內，也讓那原先試圖推拒著男人性器的巨大紅舌瞬間就被強迫射滿了白色的黏液。

「啊...抱歉，Riot...我...」

「...給我住嘴！」

被按著頭部、強迫口交又被射了一嘴的共生體再次發出了一陣來自地獄般的怒吼，他憤怒的眨著細長的巨大瞳孔，怒視著在他上方、仍是以一臉病態卻又愉悅的表情看著自己的宿主，然而，因為長久的睡眠、而使得胃袋幾乎是見底的共生體仍舊無法抵抗生理上的需求，他飢不擇食的就慢慢將嘴邊沾粘到的一點白色液體舔進了自己的嘴裡，吞下了那些許腥黏的液體。在身體虛弱的情況下、僅能吃下宿主體液以恢復體力的Riot在內心裡大聲咒罵著這一切的同時，身為需要進食的生物體生理機能仍舊是迅速的吸收了那些精液，將那看似微不足道又下流的液體勉強化為了他的養分，而就在他的身體快速分解了那一小點液體之後、Riot原先無神的白色瞳孔在那瞬間突然睜大了些，他驚訝的感受著構成自身身體的灰色黏液漸漸活絡、並再次與他的宿主重新產生了更強烈的共生連結般，逐漸找回了他原先該有的模樣、重新組織了起來。Riot略感驚訝、但依舊保持沉默的感受自己身體漸漸茁壯起來的變化，在那瞬間，他終於像是明白了些什麼般，舒緩般的吐出了一口氣、閉上了他的雙瞳，待白色的瞳孔再次用力睜開來時，Riot像是恢復了他身為共生體領袖的精神一般、重拾他原先迫人的氣勢。在控制著讓自己原先軟趴趴的的液態身體重新回復到與男人共生的紮實體態同時，一隻總算成形了的灰色大手突然就憑空由男人的身體裡伸出、攫住了上方的男人敞開的病服，一下就用力將那鬆垮垮的白色布料扯開來，讓男人因為情慾和激動的情緒而輕顫抖著的裸軀在自己的眼前攤了開來。

「原來如此...Drake，你想用『你自己』來餵飽我，是吧？」由宿主身上所散發的濃烈性荷爾蒙、與腦下垂體那恰好就是能夠讓自己感到飽足感的大量多巴胺，共生體不自主的伸出了他暗紅色的舌頭、舔上了Carlton那散發著香甜味道的身軀。沈睡過後、還無法即時恢復進食機能的身體，卻恰好的透過宿主那過漲的慾火之中得到力量，就連Riot也不得不為這個奇妙的機制感到驚奇不已，但他並沒有太多時間感嘆太多，他仍需要進食、需要養分，需要由他的宿主這麼自動自發的為他提供最能利用的養分。

「繼續下去。」透過宿主所射出的那一小點精液與埋藏在男人體內的大量性荷爾蒙，即便先前的作法讓Riot有再多不快、與宿主共感的他也仍是感受到了自己的體內興起了與男人同等程度的慾望，他最終發出了低沈的聲響，在依靠那點養分下快速恢復身體掌控權的他衝著Carlton露出了恢復過往身為共生體領袖的邪惡笑容，一雙巨大的巨爪也毫無預警的就伸了上來、拍打在男人的臀瓣上，並控制著一股黏液幻化成了會讓他的宿主打從心底更加興奮的粗大擬態陰莖，一下就擠進了Carlton的臀瓣之中，進一步撩撥著他的宿主的慾望般、前後磨蹭著。「讓我親眼看看...你的能耐。」

得到共生體首肯的男人只是露出了燦爛的微笑，他俯下身軀，靠緊在Riot漸漸壯大起來的擬態身體上、纏綿的舔上了共生體擬態的面容上，在Riot回應般的伸出巨大的紅舌，捲住了那小小的舌尖、直往自己佈滿利齒的血盆大口裡扯動，害的Carlton Drake發出了一陣吃痛的呻吟同時，本來只是在男人臀部附近挑逗著的粗大陰莖也終於不甘寂寞的、一下就擠進了被巨爪扳開的臀肉之中，竄進了那未經潤滑、還有些乾澀的後穴之中，艱難的在那窄小的甬道內前進著。

「啊啊...！Riot......！」生命基金會總裁也足足有兩個多月未有這般親密接觸，在身體被迫吞入那根表面粗糙的擬態陰莖時、他仍是有些不太習慣的哀號出聲，身體也像是反射性的想要逃離般、意圖用雙膝撐起自己的身體，拉開自己與共生體的距離。

「別想逃。」灰色的共生體發出了低沈的低吼，幾根觸手按上了男人的雙肩、在Carlton都還來不及撐開身體之前，就強硬的將他壓坐了回去、讓那跟粗大的擬態陰莖更多的深入進到男人更深的腸道之中，並快速又分泌了另外兩股黏液、捆緊了男人的一雙大腿，徹底破壞了男人所有逃離的可能。「剛剛不是說很想要？我現在就給你...我親愛的宿主。而相對的，你也該提供我我所需要的...」

話音未落，那在病床上漸漸恢復力氣、足以幻化成半身巨大人形的共生體又是竄出了幾道灰色的黏液，強硬中卻又帶點點遺留空間的捆住了男人仍半挺在空中的陰莖，讓Carlton忍不住向後仰起了頭、發出了一陣飽含慾望，卻又夾雜著痛苦的呻吟，前面的陰莖與後方的後穴同時被共生體佔領、把持著，讓他有些手足無措的只能大口喘息、十指也用力揪緊在床單上，力道大的讓男人的指關節微微泛白。他緊咬著下唇，在前後一連串刺激的感官下、只覺得自己的身體越發的燥熱，也越發不受自己理性的控制，在共生體一雙巨爪的扶持下、Carlton Drake雖然持續急促的換著氣，身體卻仍是在藥劑強烈刺激神經的副作用、以及與共生體再次交合的強烈愉悅交互作用下，男人還是挺起了腰肢、靠著自己的腰力，讓共生體的粗大陰莖在自己的直腸內部上下竄動、自身的陰莖也在Riot由灰色黏液所幻化出的束套中前後進出著。

「很好，就這麼繼續下去，為我舞動。」看著自己的宿主乖巧、同時又放浪的在自己身上挺腰動作著，Riot滿意的咧出一個更大的笑容，紅舌獎勵般的舔了舔Carlton冒著汗的臉頰、向下沿著男人的脖頸，劃過了那散發著誘人性荷爾蒙香味的裸胸、小腹，最後來到了男人再度充血、短時間就又再度硬挺起來的陰莖上，有些迫不及待的就將粗厚的舌頭調整成了一根細長的紅色棒子，就這麼在Carlton的眼前、插入了男人龜頭頂端的小洞之中。

「啊啊...！Riot...！那、那裡不行...！我...我沒有試過這樣的......！嗚啊啊...！」

「你現在就正在親身嘗試了，我的宿主。不要緊的，我只是在催化這個步驟更快一點執行罷了，只要一陣子...再一陣子，就能讓我們完全恢復了。」對男人的身體及激素也進一步的渴求，讓共生體再也顧及不了宿主的身體極限、有些蠻橫的只是用自己調整過了型態的舌頭，直直搗入Carlton硬挺的陰莖內，並沿著那呈現柱狀的海綿體而打通的細小通道內逆流深入內部，直來到了男人身體內的各個重要腺體面前，直接給予強烈的刺激。

「咿…！不…...！不行...！不要直接舔那裡......啊啊啊...！這樣會整個壞掉...！嗚嗚...陰莖內部...要整個被Riot舔壞掉了......！啊啊...Riot...Riot......！」

受到前所未有、也難以形容的強烈刺激，Carlton Drake再也無法組織自己的言語、也絲毫無法再顧及自己的形象，在尿道球腺、前列腺，甚至是位於身體內部的精囊被一一舔過的同時，他只能夠放聲大叫，叫著自己都無法理解其意涵的言語、以及叫著他唯一還能以清晰的語調念出來的名字，並在連自己都無法理解自己的身體到底是發生了什麼事的情況下，大量液體再次不受控制的由那個細小的孔洞內射了出來、全數射進了共生體的舌頭上，以及由灰色黏液所組成、堵在男人陰莖前端的套袋內，並全部被共生體給吸收進去。過於激烈的快感與連醫學可能都難以做到的強迫射精，讓生命基金會總裁只能依靠自己身體的本能、持續擺動著腰，讓那根還在自己穴口內進出著的粗大陰莖配合著前方正同步上演的強烈刺激，一起在自己的體內製造更加劇烈的快感，Carlton幾乎是跪在床上、直直立起了身體，讓全身上下都被異常快感包圍、控制住自己神經反射的作用下，大幅擺動自己的身體，巨大的動作幅度讓整張病床的金屬支架都在嘎吱作響，也幸虧那替自己執行了非正規療程的醫生在離開之際、仍不忘鎖上這間病房的門鎖，否則，任何一個進來看到生命基金會總裁在病床上與身下的怪物以如此瘋狂又反常的姿態交媾著情景的人，可能都會被房內不再存在的理智的氛圍給感染，當場與病床上像是入了魔一般的男人一同瘋掉。

在共生體的舌頭強迫射精的進出下，Carlton最終都數不清自己究竟射了多少次、又共有多少次是真正意義上的射精，他所射出來的物質、無一得以逃過共生體的口舌，全數都被Riot吸收殆盡。待那共生體領袖終於覺得足以恢復基本的力量、也終於決定放過他的宿主的時候，Carlton Drake已經幾乎是要失去意識、全身也癱軟的倒在了Riot已經完全恢復共生體擬態型態的半身巨人身形上，前額貼在那寬大的灰色胸膛上、只是不住的喘息著。

「很好，你做的很好...我的宿主。」灰色的巨爪控制著男人的身體稍微向前、輕易的就拔出了那根埋在男人身體內的擬態陰莖，Riot將那病袍半敞、全身疲軟的宿主慢慢抱進懷裡，讓Carlton躺在自己的擬態身形上頭、稍作休息。「多虧你想到這種...另類的方式，我們至少恢復了點體力了。」

「我...我的榮幸，Riot。」男人依舊是感到身子脫力、甚至連話都快要沒力氣完整說出口，但他確實感覺到那讓他引以為傲的共生體力量正慢慢、一點一滴的重新在他的體內深處凝聚著，那許久未曾聽見、彷彿共生體在自己身體各處遊走的聲響也很快就充盈在自己的體內之中，讓Carlton Drake在這兩個多月來、首次感到如此的充實。他半躺在共生體的懷裡，不知何時、因為藥效已經退去而不再湧出淚水的眼睛則是目不轉睛的盯著RIot身上那像是血管一般的紅色紋路。Riot真的很美，男人心想，這一輩子能和Riot這樣的共生體結合是他一輩子的幸福......

 

 

咖搭咖搭咖搭。

本來由內部上了鎖的門、突然由門外像是被什麼人給粗魯的抓住，並猛烈的強硬轉動起來，那陣咖搭作響的噪音打破了Carlton和他的共生體之間的片刻寧靜，男人皺起眉、在此時此刻他所能想到會在這時候來訪的，大概只有那個差點把自己害慘了的主治醫師，然而、一旁的共生體卻似乎不這麼想，Riot突然用種無比警覺的犀利眼神、瞪視著那扇上鎖的門，緊接著下一秒、Riot突然發出了低沈的怒吼，還摟著身上男人的巨爪突然用力的就將Carlton緊緊抱在懷裡，並在下一個瞬間、在門突然被一個不知名的巨大力量轟開時，還來得及翻身、將自己的宿主穩穩的護在他共生體擬態的身形之下。

「怎、怎麼回事...？！」Carlton Drake都還來不及反應過來，那股破壞了門的強大力量又立刻侵襲了過來，飽含力量的重擊速度之快，男人的肉眼僅能見到一片巨大、如同利刃一般的藍色物質接二連三的向自己和Riot的方向砍來，才剛清醒過來不久、連身體都還沒完全恢復力量的灰色共生體也只是被動的躲避著這一連串攻擊，他快速的鑽回了Carlton的體內、短暫的以共生體巨型人類的姿態取得了身體的主導權，便快速的撞開了病房內部唯一一扇一直拉下窗簾的窗戶，跳下了隸屬生命基金會的特殊療養病院大樓，並開始逃竄。

「這是怎麼回事...！那傢伙、那傢伙是什麼人？！」

「現在不是跟你解釋的時候！」被包裹在共生體身體內部的生命基金會總裁第一次聽到他的共生體有些氣急敗壞的語調，他想要回頭、看看身後那個砰的一聲，也跟著他們一起跳出了病院大樓的傢伙究竟是什麼人，怎奈身體的主導權現在並不在男人的手上，他只能感覺Riot正帶著他用盡全力的逃竄、拼命躲避身後那不斷襲擊過來的東西，這讓Carlton的心中充滿了疑惑，究竟是怎樣的敵人會讓共生體首領這樣懼怕、這樣採取了被動逃避的姿態？然而，拼命帶著Carlton四處逃竄的Riot並沒有來得及回答男人心中的疑問，在Riot即時閃避了一片差點就要砍中他們倆的一片刀刃之後、一條巨大的觸手似乎是預先就算準了他們閃避的方向，迎面就朝著他們閃躲刀刃的反方向用力揮打過來，一下就纏在了共生體的脖子上。Riot發出了一陣怒吼，指爪化為了灰色的刀刃、準備砍向那個困住自己的巨大觸手，但對方顯然又是提早預料到了共生體領袖預備採取的行動，在Riot都還來不及伸出那尖銳薄刃般的指爪之前、另外幾道沈重卻又速度極快的觸手緊接著紛紛打擊上來，即時封鎖住了Riot的反抗、也在那來不及眨眼的霎那間就完全封鎖住了共生體領袖與男人的所有行動自由。

「唉呀...真是太危險了，差一點點就讓這傢伙給逃掉了呢。」那一直是無聲追擊、首次主動出了聲的未知敵人，聲音出乎共生體與人類意料之外的，是個細小輕柔、又有些軟綿綿的女聲，若有似無、卻又像是透過共生體的聽覺神經放大了般、傳達到了生命基金會總裁的耳裡，他猛然轉過頭、與自己的共生體同步望向那說話聲音的源頭：一個黑色與深藍色交織而成、由四周長出了巨型的蜘蛛腳以自由活動的台座，台座的本體宛如一個巨大的手掌、正小心翼翼的捧著上頭的女性身影，那名女性身著由共生體特有的黏液所組合成的鏤空禮服，十足契合、又優雅的坐在共生體位她所準備的專屬座椅上，正架高著二郎腿，睥睨的望著男人與他的共生體。

「沒想到你竟然能夠想出辦法喚醒被藥物給制服住的共生體。看來我也的確是太低估你了，Carlton Drake。」

聽對方直言共生體、又準確的叫出自己的名字，仍包埋在共生體擬態身軀內的Carlton有些錯愕的抬起頭、以共生體的森白瞳孔仔細觀察起那名女性：身形嬌小、毫無令人印象深刻的特色，然而那與共生體搭配的天衣無縫的服裝與其另類的擬態模式，卻讓生命基金會總裁感覺自己又像是見到了全新的世界，他定睛的望著那名陌生的女子，試圖從那對方的本人身上、抑或是那深藍色的共生體擬態上找到一點蛛絲馬跡。

「唉呀？怎麼用這麼驚訝的眼神看著我？」眼尖的注意到自己正被手裡的獵物觀察著，女子彈響了一個響指、那限制住共生體首領的其中一根觸手立即回應著她的指令一般，馬上又幻化出了無數細小的觸手、牢牢的捆住了Riot的軀體，並將那巨大灰色的擬態人形直接送到了他的宿主面前，讓共生體首領直接與那一臉愜意的女子以不到五公分的近距離面對著面。

「Riot，是嗎？我跟你...倒還真的是初次見面呢。畢竟...當你來到生命基金會的時候，我早就已經『消失』了...」近距離的面對Riot駭人的擬態面容，女子從容不迫的只是伸手以食指點住了共生體尖銳的下巴、居高臨下的的迫使Riot仰視著自己。被限制住行動、又被區區一個人類的女子以這種高姿態俯視著，Riot憤怒的發出了一聲怒吼、黏搭搭的唾液也像是恫嚇的吼叫聲、直朝著女子的面容噴濺著。感應到自己的宿主被威嚇、屬於那名女性的深藍色共生體也在即刻就竄了上來，無數黏液換化作細小的束縛物、快速纏住了共生體首領的血盆大口，制止他可能再對自己的宿主造成進一步的威脅。

「你最好小心一點，雖然我並不想找你的麻煩，但是...我的另一半可就不這麼想了。好了，我們言歸正傳，相信你也知道了吧？我真正想找的人...」  
「就是那個到現在都還躲藏在你體內的男人。」

女子的話才剛說完，原先化作束縛物、卡在了銀灰色共生體裂顎深處的深藍色黏液突然開始擴張起來，大團的黏液很快就侵入了灰色的體表深處、並像是將那灰色的共生體首領給活活撕成兩半一般，強行將共生體與他包埋在內部的男人剝離開來，伴隨著男人與Riot一齊發出了痛苦的吶喊、共生體擬態的上半身終究還是被那藍色的共生體強行撕裂開來，暴露出了其內部的宿主、也就是生命基金會總裁本人。

「Hello, Mr. Drake.」看著自己的獵物終於露出了廬山真面目，女子的面容上露出了更加戲謔的微笑，她微微垂下頭，看著那從共生連結中被強行分離、正大口喘著氣的男人，用一種像是在和熟人聊天的平淡語氣、再度開口了。「上次一別以後，還真的是好久不見了，近來可好？」

「妳...妳到底是誰...？」Carlton瞇著眼，看著這個來路不明、神韻讓他有那麼點些微印象，腦中卻始終無法將她與任何一個自己認識的人作連結的女人。「妳...為什麼會知道共生體的事...還有，妳究竟...有什麼目的？」

「啊？」像是被Carlton的提問給震懾了，女子突然瞪大了雙眼，帶著有些抽搐的面容、突然就湊近了男人的眼前。是錯愕？憤怒？抑或是別的什麼情緒？「你認真的嗎？你真的......認不出我嗎？」

「啊...還是說...我得保持著這樣的裝扮，你才能認的出我嗎？」

女子又是打響了一個響指、藍色的黏液之中也在即刻就吐出了一件白色的衣服，那是一件男人相當眼熟的實驗衣、一件屬於生命基金會專用的實驗衣，女子熟練的將那件白色的大掛穿上、撥攏了下自己向後綁好的馬尾，待她再度抬起頭來時，她的臉上則多了一副黑框的眼鏡，一雙帶著殺氣的黑色瞳孔則透過厚重的鏡片、凝視著男人。

「……怎、怎麼會...？」Cartlon用自己的雙眼再次確認了面前這個讓他心臟在那瞬間突突加快速度跳動的女子，這個始料未及的結果讓生命基金會總裁震驚的快要說不出話、就連身體上強迫半共生連結的痛楚也在這一瞬間幾乎快要蕩然無存，他瞪大了雙眼、凝視著眼前穿著熟悉制服、姿態卻與他所認知的首席研究員相去甚遠的女子，聲音顫抖著念出了女子的名字。

「Dora…？」

「恭喜你...終於答對了啊，Mr. Drake。」「那麼，現在就讓我來為你正式介紹一下，我的另一半，Toxin。」


	8. 暗黑覺醒（上）

再一次的，擁有生命基金會，又靠一己之力喚醒了共生體領頭、作為強大後盾的Carlton Drake，從沒想到這樣的自己竟會遭遇到如此境地。

在他體內的共生體首領才剛從長達將近兩個月的長眠中甦醒，連肚子都還沒來得及填飽、就陷入了一場生死追逐戰中，想當然爾，被火箭爆炸事故重傷、都還沒來得及靠共生體的力量完全自行復原的Riot與生命基金會總裁自然是只能落入任人宰割的困境。Carlton從來沒有預料到，那原先被生命基金會所有科學家判定已死亡的共生體之一，連帶那位負責共生體實驗、結果卻被當成共生實驗對象，最後被鑑定為喪命於內臟衰竭的首席科學家Dora Skirth，此時竟是以與那隻共生體完美結合的姿態，重新出現在他的眼前......

「『Dora Skirth怎麼可能還活著？』、『我的身體又發生了什麼事？』，你的腦袋肯定急於釐清這些問題，是吧？」

像是讀出了生命基金會總裁此時的心思，暫時恢復眾所熟知的首席女科學家裝扮的Dora湊近了那被藍色的共生體扯開四肢、吊綑在一處懸崖邊緣的男人身旁，伸手就挑起了Carlton的下巴、強迫他正眼望向自己，並在男人的面前展示了一下她手裡的一個小小的注射器、短暫晃了幾下後，便毫不憐惜的將針劑一下扎進了Carlton的脖子之中，將注射器內不知名的藥劑全推了進去。本來就衰弱的共生體已經是靠著僅存的力量，強將自己與宿主連結著，經過這一劑針劑，Riot與Carlton本來就苟延殘喘的連結越發的薄弱、兩者的身體細胞像是再也無法維持以往的共生狀態一般、真正融合，而是呈現彼此只結合了一半的狀態，這種半結合的模式顯然會使共生體間接的暴露於空氣中、無法順暢的透過宿主的身體行正常的呼吸代謝作用，而這似乎也是為什麼從剛才開始，Carlton就始終覺得胸腔內有種說不出的悶痛感、沈重的讓他難以換氣，而Riot半被剝離的液態軀體則又回復到先前在醫院裡剛甦醒時的模樣，那些無法與宿主正常結合的液體軟攤攤的垂掛在男人的身邊，隨同著宿主吊掛在半空中的身體，也一齊隨風擺盪著，只要那深藍色的共生體一鬆手，兩者隨時都會掉下一旁懸崖下的深淵。

「別急，就讓我來一一為你解答...嗯...首先，該從哪一點開始講起呢？」Dora推了推她的眼鏡，一手拄在自己的下巴上、像是在認真思考著該從哪一點開始敘述起這如同奇幻小說一般的發展。

「啊，首先呢，就還是從我跟Toxin正式接觸的那一刻開始吧，」女科學家伸手摸了摸位於身下、貼合著她身材的曲線，彷彿完美座椅一般的藍色擬態座台，並像是閒話家常一般、悠悠的講起這一段過往：「看我倒在那裡、完全停止呼吸，而Toxin也是像...啊，就像你身邊的Riot那一攤一樣，完全失去活動力，你和你的那些研究員就一致判定我們倆已經死了，對吧？你們甚至連將屍體運往生命基金會的『棄屍點』之前都不願意再多檢查一眼...對，因為你最厭惡看到無用的死人了嘛。」  
「你們這些研究只研究一知半解的人，大概從來沒想過Toxin的能力就是——」

『......偽裝。』男人的腦袋裡泛出了一聲低沈、卻有氣無力的聲響，Riot的聲音接在Dora的話語之後，代替她向Carlton解釋著：『Toxin擅長的是偽裝，他靠著偽裝成無害、或者是任何人都不屑一顧的東西，在敵人最放鬆戒備的時候，趁隙由背後偷襲......在我族中是個相當具戰略價值的特性。』  
『...當時，你在實驗室所見到的死亡狀態，肯定是Toxin為了保護這個女人，而刻意喬裝出來的假象，好讓他自己...也和他的宿主能夠一起...逃出...生......』

那陣有氣無力的聲音越來越薄弱，就如同他們之間的連結也越來越脆弱一般，雖然始終還連結著、但卻越來越難以感受到彼此的聲音，到最後，Carlton連Riot試圖直接與自己的腦袋傳達訊息的聲音都聽不到了，共生體的聲音斷了訊一般、在最後幾聲破碎的聲響之後，就歸於寂靜，就像男人當初在醫院初醒來的那一刻一樣，再也聽不見對方的聲音。

「———而接下來的事...相信你自身是比我更清楚的吧？因為接下來的事，可就是由我們的生命基金會總裁親自操刀了。」

「為了免除實驗室有安全管理上的麻煩，你立刻就派人向我的家人報了死訊，甚至就如你以往的作風一樣...將為數龐大的慰問金都準備好了。你打算神不知鬼不覺的就隱瞞我的死訊、用金錢作為封口的道具...『遭到生物實驗室的微生物感染致死』...這麼淺薄的理由，只要有任何一位隸屬生命基金會的醫事人員替你開立死亡證明書、就不會有任何人起疑，你是這麼想的...對吧？」

「...遺憾的是，我的家人們也這麼想了，可憐我的兩個孩子...他們什麼都不懂，只知道他們的母親為了科學、為了人類的未來，奉獻了她的生命......而為了他們的未來著想，我的家人也不得不收下了那筆慰問金、還有那紙偽造的死亡證明書...」

「他們永遠不知道的是，我的『死亡』真相...竟然只是因為你，Carlton Drake，竟然單純只是你為了報復一個良心不安的科學家、而狠心的將她變成了你的實驗體之一...哈哈哈...而我當初、竟然還傻傻的相信你的話，相信你會真心為你殘忍的實驗抱持任何一絲微薄的悔意也好、真心想改善實驗流程也好，我當初是那麼的相信你...」

講到情緒激動之處，女科學家慢慢低下了頭、眼角也泛出了點淚光，然而，這點情緒的波動只是一時，發出了幾聲蒼涼的笑聲後，Dora慢慢抬起頭、藏在鏡片後面的雙眸中重新染上了深深的殺意，而下一秒鐘、像是與其宿主的殺意相互感應著，深藍色的黏液在下一秒快速覆蓋了上來、重重將科學家的身體包圍住，幻化成了宿主與共生體最為完整的共生擬態。

「現在，為你的惡行付出代價吧！！」

隨著共生體特有的低沈嗓音、混合著女性的聲線，共同喊出了對男人深惡痛絕的詛咒之時，Carlton只覺得自己的世界一片天旋地轉，綑綁著他的藍色黏液突然用力將他懸在半空中的身體快速扯了回來、並將他用力摔在了地面上，當男人強忍著那摔擊所伴隨著的痛感、抬起視線時，只見一片深藍色的巨大刀刃也由深藍色共生體的手上憑空幻化，帶著足以劈開一根巨木的力度，直朝著男人未被共生體保護住的軀體就劈砍下來，靠著腎上腺素所帶來的驚人專注力，Carlton Drake能清楚、彷彿慢動作電影般的看著刀鋒落下，而事實上，他也就只能就這麼看著，被強制半斷開了共生連結、他虛弱的身體連一根手指都動不了，更別說是要拖著身體避開這一下攻擊，男人只能眼睜睜的看著那如死神的鐮刀一般的利器就要砍在自己身上———

一聲震耳欲聾的聲響貫穿了整個密林，強大的衝擊力將那一下重擊所擊中處的周遭震得塵土飛揚，待那陣遮蔽視線的塵土飄散開來、恢復視野，Toxin這才發現自己砍中的並不是他的目標，而是原先男人躺著、卻在一瞬間空了的地面上，深藍色的刀刃則是深深地砍進了山林裡的土塊及岩石之中，要不是共生體黏液般的身體可以自由變換型態與柔軟度，恐怕他還得花一點點時間才能夠將那大力深砍進地面的刀刃完全拔出來。

「為什麼？」Toxin緩緩的抬起頭，白色、卻帶著點憂傷弧度的瞳孔望向了那在臨死前的最後一刻，奮力拖著自己的宿主的身體、硬是躲開了這一記攻擊的灰色共生體，以共生體自身的意識與語調、悠悠的開口了：「為什麼？Riot，事到如今，你還想要保護那個人類嗎？這男人所做的事...不管是對人類、還是對我族所做出的這些事，你想都當作沒有看見嗎？」

「Scream死了、Venom也走了，而我甚至是靠著他意圖殺死的科學家才逃了出來，這一切、都是這個男人單獨所作所為，他有多麼危險，難道你還不明白嗎？」

灰色的共生體費盡了全力、才勉強靠著仍與他的宿主留存的一點點連結，硬是扯著Carlton避開了攻擊，光是這一點點再輕鬆不過的小舉動、卻讓Riot疲憊的連呼吸都難以維持，他液態的身軀匍匐在男人身旁、灰色的黏液意圖鑽回他的宿主身上，不斷爬上Carlton半敞開的衣領、撞擊著他的胸膛，但無論他多麼用盡全力嘗試，男人的身體細胞始終像是排斥著他一般，不肯重新接納共生體所帶來的共生連結。

「沒有用的，Riot，你以為在你沈睡的這段期間，我們就待在那邊什麼也沒作嗎？多虧Dora先前在生命基金會就花上不少時間專門研究我族的身體，靠著她豐富的藥學知識、她不但掌握了能讓我族發揮更強大潛力的方法，當然，也研究出了能夠癱瘓我族一切能力的抑制劑。就像那個讓你沈睡了這麼久的藥劑一樣......」

「什麼......？」原先一臉擔憂、正試圖伸手撈起身旁那攤軟綿綿黏液的生命基金會總裁在聽到了幾個引起他注意的關鍵字後，立刻回過了頭、略帶詫異的望著面前的深藍色共生體。「Riot之前會一直沈睡，難道並不是因為火箭爆炸所造成的後遺症...而是你...你跟Dora...？」

「意外嗎？Carlton？」共生體的聲音又蒙上了一層女性特有的聲響，眼前明明是共生擬態的模樣，Carlton卻能清晰感受到，此時與他對話的並不是共生體、而是那位埋藏在擬態身軀底下的女性：「本該在火箭爆炸事故中就喪生的你，居然還是靠著共生體的能力、存活了下來，你知道...知曉這個消息讓我有多開心嗎？我終於能夠親手向你復仇，把你施加在我、和我家人身上的痛苦全部加倍奉還給你！」

「在你修養的這兩個月來，我們一直定期潛入你所在的醫院，觀察你的狀態。啊...本來的確是可以在你睡夢中就下手殺了你，可是那太無趣、也太不刺激了，是不是？我們改而採取...像你在生命基金會裡所幹的事一樣，在你身的身體裡注射足以癱瘓共生體的藥劑和激素，並一一記錄下你的身體反應，還有你體內的共生體的反應...而結果，就如我們預期的：你醒了、但是他並沒有醒。你該看看你那時候的表情，Carlton，你那就像是全世界都被剝奪了一般的表情，看了真是令人痛快啊～我從來不知道，看著一個人絕望的表情會是這麼暢快，這麼的...讓人想繼續看下去。」

「為了讓你受到更大的打擊，我特地還回到生命基金會裡，把我們過去所有實驗的受害者資料全竊取了一份出來，交給了那個記者...沒錯，就是那個Eddie Brock，我把所有對你不利的資料全交給了他，而他也不負我期望的，從那些資料中一一循線、找出了所有受害者跟家屬，發起了連署控告生命基金會的訴訟...不過，這一步棋下的並不是很理想就是，靠著你龐大的資產和你背後一直養著的律師團與公關團隊，生命基金會依舊是躲過了輿論猛烈的攻擊、整體股價也並沒有下跌太多。簡言之，想靠著毀滅生命基金會來毀滅你這個人的計畫並不算是成功......」

「所以呢，接下來，我買通了你的主治醫師，要他持續幫我替你注射醫用的鎮靜劑與安眠藥，並由他就近觀察你的一舉一動...啊，你可能很想知道，堂堂一個隸屬生命基金會的主治醫生，怎麼會這樣幫我這個來路不明的人、對吧？」  
「你大概從來就沒想要好好調查一下那些被當作實驗體的遊民身分吧？...Isaac，還記得他嗎？命運...有時候就是這麼的捉弄人，你說是吧？Isaac不但是作為人類與共生體實驗的第一個受試者、也是Toxin的第一個宿主，然後你大概永遠也想不到的，他同時也是那位主治醫師的唯一親生兒子。」

「驚訝嗎？不得不說，誰曉得一位權高位重的醫師，竟然有著一位因為吸毒而被趕出家門的兒子？剛知道這個事實時，我也很驚訝，不過，我很快便利用這一點，成功說服了主治醫師一起聯手向你復仇。刻意打電話請你的父母遠從英國飛來、讓他們看見你像是精神失常了的日記，還有順水推舟的在眾人面前塑造你有精神方面的問題...這一切原本都在我們的計畫之中...天曉得，你是怎麼解開了我們對共生體施加的沈睡藥劑...」

「Riot會醒來這一點、的確是出乎我們預料之外，原本我們打算就這麼讓你在眾叛親離的情況下，進入精神病院、或是死在手術台上，我們甚至都沒打算要親自出馬，畢竟...光是看到你那張臉就足以讓我反胃了。」

「好了，相信我解釋的夠清楚了吧？那麼...已經得到解答的你，可以安心去死了嗎？」

「開什麼玩笑...」持續想抱起Riot軟綿綿的液態身軀的男人終於按耐不住，他伸手扯下了自己身上僅有的病袍，包裹住了那團黏液、並護在了自己的身下，「要是我死了...Riot不就沒有任何可以寄宿的宿主了嗎！你難道想眼睜睜的看著你的同族...甚至是你的領袖死去嗎？Toxin？」

「那種傢伙，不配稱為我族的領導。」低沈、帶著一絲鄙夷的共生體聲音接替著Dora的聲音響起，深藍色的共生體抬起他的手臂、食指指尖銳利的指向了Carlton手裡拼命護住的灰色黏液，冷冷的說道：「漠視我族族人的生死，放任、甚至想要包庇殘害我族與其同族的人類胡作非為、慘無人道的兇手...Riot，你已經為這個人類失去了你身為領導該有的判斷力、已經不夠格被稱為領袖了。」  
「不夠格的領袖，只配作為你口中所謂弱肉強食的魚肉...任人宰割罷了。」

Toxin的一手又化為了鋒利的薄刃，在天空中的明月照耀下反射出森冷的白光，炫目的讓Carlton Drake都半闔上了眼，但手中仍然持續緊抱著他的共生體、不肯退縮。

「你想殺了Riot？那麼，你得先過我這關......我的命也是Riot用盡了全力才保住的，這一回，我就算死了也會保護他...」

「可笑，沒有了我族的力量，你就什麼也不是，人類。我們看清這一點，才研發出了能夠癱瘓我族與生命體進行共生能力的藥劑，現在，連共生擬態都辦不到的你、還有那個傢伙，又能夠作些什麼呢？」

「只要是藥劑...總有代謝掉、或是靠別的藥物中和掉的可能性吧？真多虧你跟我們解釋了這麼久，只要我撐過這段時間......」

「愚蠢！！」像是受夠了這段對談一般，一直是冷靜以對的深藍色共生體毫無預警的就揮出了一刀，而這一次、Toxin並沒有失手，銳利的刀尖直朝著男人的軀體飛過來、砍在了Carlton的肩膀上，男人只覺得自己的右肩上傳來一陣火辣辣的痛覺，緊接著的、是一陣彷彿要撕裂自己身體般的鈍痛，鮮血也開始緩緩的沿著Toxin砍下的那一刀的切口邊緣、溢了出來。

「下一次，就是最後一次了。人類，有任何遺言嗎？」

刀鋒還殘留在自己的體內所造成的刺痛與鈍痛交雜，讓Carlton痛苦的垂下頭、全身身軀也因為痛楚而不斷顫抖著，他瞪大了雙眼，恐懼的看著那具生命力的薄刃還卡在自己肩膀上的切口、向下蹭動，持續將自己的肌理與肌膚一絲一絲、慢條斯理的斬斷，鮮血滴滴答答的落在他手中的病袍上，很快就將那白色的布料染上一片暗紅。而深藍色的共生體此時再度將還空著另一手幻化為一把更加巨大、也更加鋒利的劍刃，劍鋒直指男人的心臟部位，只要他用力一抽拉，Carlton Drake這個人就會就此完全消失於世界上。

『這就是結束了嗎？Riot？』  
『我好...好不甘心，好不容易才將你喚醒，結果卻是這樣的結局...』  
『…我就要這麼死了嗎？Riot......』  
『不過，最後還能夠這樣跟你在一起...是我的榮幸...』  
『Riot…你聽得到我嗎？我們的連結...難道真的就如她們所說的，快要消失了嗎...』  
『如果你還聽得到我，Riot，求求你，在我的心臟要停止的那一刻前，就快逃吧...』  
『Riot…好想在最後，再一次聽到你的聲音...』

Carlton疲憊的閉上了眼，將身前那染了自己的鮮血、卻還包著液態共生體的病袍緊緊的抱在手裡，Riot此時仍依偎在他的手心，冰冷的溫度在在提醒他、他的共生體仍存在著，差別只在他們的共同連結已經稀薄到聽不見彼此的聲音，此時，整個荒郊野外中、僅有狂風吹過山崖邊的風嘯聲，遮蓋住了一切其他別的聲響。

沉默，即是最後的遺言，Carlton Drake心想，如果他再也聽不見的Riot的聲音，那麼他與這世界也沒有什麼其他好說的了———

「碰咚！！」

一記重擊的悶響就在男人的耳邊響起，然而，Carlton並沒有感受到身體上預期的痛楚，相反的，那聲悶響過後、他所聽到的卻是一陣憤怒的咆哮，這讓男人感到滿腹疑問的睜開了雙眼，映入他眼簾的、是一隻巨大的黑色共生擬態的人形已經將深藍色的共生體打倒在地上的畫面，而那聲憤怒的尖嘯、便是此時被強行打斷行刑、且被壓制在一旁的塵土之中的Toxin所發出，深藍色的共生體狂嘯著、同時也奮力的掙扎著想把壓制在他上頭的黑色共生體給踢開。

「離開這裡！快！」

不知從哪裡冒出來的Venom由後方強行勒住了Toxin、如同他一貫用以對付敵人的手法，在掙扎著要壓制住那狂暴的共生體當中、他仍不忘回過頭，對著還傻跪在原處的生命基金會總裁吼叫了一聲，而發覺了Venom此時的出現、竟是要讓Riot與其宿主一起逃離的意圖，Toxin的身體周遭幻化出了更多的刀刃、嚇阻著想持續以肉盾壓制住其行動的黑色共生體，並在短暫的恢復自由行動之時、重新調整姿態，幻化為他與Dora共同戰鬥時專用的蜘蛛腳移動模式，也暴露出了坐鎮其中的女性宿主。

「Eddie Brock？你在幹什麼？為什麼要阻止我？！」「為什麼要阻止我！你不也是被Carlton Drake害慘的受害者之一嗎！？為什麼現在要阻止我？！」

「Dora！妳冷靜！妳不需要做到這樣...！」Venom張開雙臂，強行擋下那兩片如同刀片，又像是發狂的瘋馬一般、朝著他不斷踩踏下來的兩隻深藍色蜘蛛腳，在以蠻力抵擋住了Toxin這一波攻擊之後，黑色共生體組成了擬態頭顱的黏液向兩側敞開、同樣也露出了包覆在共生體之中的人類，直接面對面與Toxin的宿主交談著。「我知道是妳，Dora...在收到那封涵蓋所有生命基金會機密資料的匿名信的時候，我就猜到是妳了...我很高興妳沒事，但Dora，聽我說，我並不希望看到妳變成這樣。」

「看到我變成怎麼樣？啊？！」那對被擒抱住的蜘蛛腳用力一甩，就將Venom黑色的軀體給甩得老遠，好不容易掙脫了黑色共生體的箝制，女科學家喘著粗氣、回頭望向了原先該被自己處決了的男人位置...想當然爾，好不容易得到了逃生的機會、Carlton Drake自然是早已溜的不見蹤影。Dora發出了憤怒的尖嘯，她駕馭著共生體幻化出的台座、發狂一般的朝著男人可能逃跑的方向移動，試圖找出她的獵物的蛛絲馬跡。

「Dora，停下來！聽我說！妳不會希望這樣的！妳還活著、還有人生，妳不需要讓自己拘泥在復仇上...」

「你懂個屁！！今天不是那個人死、就是我死！就這麼簡單！你如果不想選邊站、就滾遠一點！不要來壞我的好事！」

「我們不允許這種事發生！」Venom低沈的嗓音奪得了主導權，他再次搶在那蜘蛛台座前、擋在了Dora的去路，並用共生體擬態的面容直直的望向位於台座上的女科學家，「...第一次用這種方式跟妳見面，Dora，妳可能不太認識我、但我透過保存器、也透過Eddie的記憶知道妳的事。Dora，妳是在生命基金會裡唯一還有良心的科學家，我並不想傷害妳，但是這是Eddie的願望，他希望我們能夠阻止妳，那我就一定會為他辦到...」

「開什麼玩笑！！」深藍色的共生體發出了憤怒的咆嘯、彷彿不願意讓自身的宿主與黑色的共生體有進一步接觸一般，在Venom阻擋在他倆面前的那一瞬間轉換了型態，幻化成了比Venom稍大一些的共生擬態人形，並一記直拳就將黑色的共生體向後打飛了好幾公尺。「你這個只顧著自己逃命的膽小鬼能理解Dora的痛苦嗎？！你能理解她在決定向Carlton那個男人尋仇之前又思考過了多少嗎？！這裡沒有你這膽小鬼講話的資格！給我閃邊去！」

「我們不會讓你得逞的！」

黑色的共生體又是一記飛撲上來、用力擒抱住了Toxin，不像Riot擁有變化多端的武器，至少當Venom以自己的肉身阻擋住Toxin時，他並不需要顧慮那些可能扎在自己身上的刺，憑著這股氣勢，黑色的擬態身軀很快就再次壓制在深藍色的肉體上，強行限制住了他的行動。

「聽著Toxin！我很高興你也擁有了合適你的宿主，但是你必須停止這一切！我們既然都是僅存在地球上的同族，就不該這樣對待彼......咕嗯...！」

Venom的話才講到一半、腿上一陣銳利的刺痛卻立刻打斷了他所有發自肺腑的聲音，一根小小的針劑在他完全沒預料到的情形下、就這麼插進了黑色共生體的大腿之中，隨著他發出了一陣痛苦的哀號，黑色的黏液也跟著大幅縮回了宿主的體內，恢復了其宿主原本的身體。眼見自己暫時癱瘓共生體行動的藥劑發揮了效用，Toxin立刻甩開了跪在他身上的人類、撐起了身體後就竄入了他們後方的那片樹林理，開始找尋他的獵物，巨大的藍色身影也很快就消失在那密林之中，徒留下樹木枝葉被暴力推開、倒下的聲響。

「Dora...拜託妳...停下來。」

 

 

在只能藉著月光、一點人照亮光都沒有的密林中，Carlton Drake一個人仍抱緊了手中血衣裡埋藏的共生體，沒命的逃跑著；虛弱的身體、再加上那還深深陷在自己肩膀上，造成身體上那片撕裂傷的藍色刀刃，一再的拖慢著他的速度，他大口的喘著氣，在狂奔了將近十分鐘後、他的體力終於宣告耗盡，疲憊的只能依靠在其中一棵樹的旁邊，稍作歇息。令他慶幸的是，這片密林的範圍似乎並不大，隨著這片樹林的樹木排列的密度越加鬆散，他判斷他們應該已經接近了樹林的邊緣，他接下來該做的，就是想辦法排除掉體內被施打的奇怪藥劑，只要他們能夠撐過這一次危機...

「放心，Riot...我一定會帶我們逃出去的...我們一定...可以度過這一次的...」

Carlton低下頭、望著他手裡的共生體，Riot的一絲黏液依舊還緊緊搭在自己的掌心裡，雖然仍舊無法完全結合、但憑靠著那最後一絲連結，Riot確實仍牽緊著他的身體、與他共同苟延殘喘著。柔聲安慰共生體過後、男人持續邁著踉蹌的步伐，穿越了較為稀疏的樹林、終於撐著身體來到了一處陡峭的岩石處，體力近乎透支的他，決定先在這邊暫時躲藏一會兒、再做接下來的打算，男人靠緊在一處岩壁上、再次確認他手中的灰色共生體依然在手裡那件沾染暗紅色血液的的病袍中緩慢爬行著，這才稍微安心的靠著後方的岩壁、雙腿頓時失去力氣一般的跌坐在地面上，並開始絞盡腦汁、思考著要怎麼排除身體內這異常的狀況。

「如果能夠採集血液樣本...或許就能分析Dora究竟在我體內注射了什麼...當然，也能藉此找到解除這種藥物影響的方法...可是...現在最重要的是，該怎麼離開這裡呢......」

一旦陷入思考，生命基金會總裁便絲毫無法分心顧及他身邊周遭的狀況，那陣輕微的沙沙竄動聲、以及一道瞬間竄移過去的黑影都未能引起男人的注意，甚至當他手上的共生體像是躁動一般的扭動著軀體、急切的想爬行到宿主的身上時，Carlton都未曾注意到，一道黑影慢慢的自他的頭頂上方垂盪下來，並在距離男人僅僅幾公分距離之處、停駐了下來。

「啊對了...等等先暫時往下方移動吧...如果一直停留在這裡，肯定也不是辦法......嗯？Riot？怎麼了...」

總算察覺到共生體不斷用他黏液的身體撞擊著自己的身體，Carlton抬起頭、視線卻首先被一顆倒轉過來、長髮散佈在自己周遭的頭顱給搶先奪取了焦點。

「我們...又見面了呢，Mr. Drake？你有沒有想我啊～？」Dora像是在玩捉迷藏的孩童一般、發出了俏皮的聲音，然而在她面露出微笑的眼底、卻依然是對男人的滿滿憎恨，在Carlton還沒從這空中垂降下一顆頭顱的驚悚畫面中回過神來之前、女科學家的後頸處分泌了一條粗壯的藍色觸手，緊緊的就掐住了男人的脖子，而女科學家只是輕巧的縱身一躍、就跳到了男人的面前，笑盈盈的輕鬆靠著觸手就高舉起了他的身體、並用力砸在了後方的岩壁上。

「啊啊———！咕呃...！」

「噓...噓...好不容易就剩你我兩人單獨相處，你可別發出太大的聲響，吸引別人過來喔。這下子，就只剩下你跟我了，Carlton，讓我們一勞永逸的，解決我們之間的問題吧？你說怎麼樣？」

「Dora…不...求求妳...」

「啊？我聽不見喔？你說話的聲音實在太小了呢，那個只會大聲吼我、或者用花言巧語騙我的男人去哪了呢？！啊？！」女科學家抬起腳、用力的就踹向Carlton的小腹，被重重踢擊的男人頓時就再也發不出任何聲響、喉嚨間只能發出破碎的呻吟聲，他被那深藍色的觸手強迫壓制著、跪伏在地上，被動的承受著來自Dora充滿怨恨的拳打腳踢。

「呼哈…哈...呵哈哈哈哈哈～」不擅長幹這種野蠻事的嬌小女子在幾下用力的踢擊之後，也忍不住氣喘吁吁，她在最後一腳用力踹向Carlton Drake肩膀上的藍色刀刃，讓那把薄刃更深的卡進了人體的肌肉中、也帶出男人痛苦的呻吟之後，發出了一陣張狂的大笑，看著昔日的上司跪趴在自己面前、狼狽的只能默默承受自己的蹂躪，她打從心底覺得愉快、卻也打從心底覺得莫名的失落。

「什麼嘛？說話啊？這樣子被動接受一切的你...可完全不像是我認識的Carlton Drake啊！」

殘忍的暴力相向、凌辱的言語與男人狼狽的模樣，這些明明該是Dora內心所期望見到的，然而，當她以為自己所希望的一切全盤擺在自己的眼前上演的時候，她卻沒有一絲快意，面前的男人始終抓緊著灰色的共生體、並像是要以自己的肉身持續保護他、也持續以自己的肉身承受女科學家的怒氣一般，始終不曾開口說一句話、也不曾伸手抵擋一切施加在自己身上的暴虐，他只是微微的喘著氣、扯緊著手上那件血衣，心思顯然只懸宕在該如何保全住他的共生體這回事上，為此，他可以承受這一切、只要他還能夠保護住Riot，他可以無怨無悔的忍受這一切——

「夠了...我說夠了！！該死的！Carlton！！你這傢伙永遠就是只有你自己，是吧！你心裡所想的永遠只有你、和你那愚蠢的計畫！夠了......我、我受夠了...Carlton...」  
「你這種人...還是從這世界上消失吧。」

Dora冷冷的說出了最後一句話、並彈響了一個響指，藍色的觸手便再次掐緊了男人的脖子、將他高高的舉起，隨著女科學家緩慢的步伐、來到了一旁依然是懸崖邊的岩壁旁，眺望著那望不見底的深淵，Dora終於露出了一點快意的微笑，她回頭看了一眼那被自己打的只能低聲喘息的男人，下定了決心一般、再次開口：

「Have a nice life. Mr. Drake……」

「Dora！！住手！！」

前記者也是氣喘吁吁、從身後的密林中竄了出來，僅快長途的狂奔讓他已經感到身體疲乏，他仍慶幸自己幸好還來得及阻止這一場悲劇、並快步來到了女科學家的身旁，像是要安撫Dora的情緒一般，盡量放低姿態、以平穩的聲調開口：

「拜託妳，Dora，停手吧。聽我說，妳現在擁有共生體、沒有人可以阻擋妳，妳可以開啟一個完全不一樣的人生，沒有必要執著在復仇這件事上......」

「復仇？我只是為人類除害罷了。多少人的人生...包括我的人生，都被這男人給毀了！連帶我的家庭，我的孩子，他們是多麼無辜！就連我也一樣！你以為笑笑的活下去就是最好的選擇嗎？你錯了！我這兩個多月來、埋藏在黑暗之中所做的一切，都是為了這一刻。你叫我要住手？憑什麼？」

「Dora…我能了解妳的憤怒...我也曾被這男人害慘了，我也跟你一樣、失去了一切，但...」

「但怎麼樣？你想說你有著一副天使心腸，連這樣的人都容得下嗎？你口中的正義呢？揭發一切、讓惡人得到一切報應的正義呢？法律制裁不了他、私刑也動不了他...生命基金會依舊存在、共生體們仍舊活存在地球上，而你只想笑笑的面對這一切、裝作什麼事也沒發生過？Mr. Brock，我跟你一樣，是在執行社會上的正義，只不過我不會像你這麼窩囊的只躲在陰影背後，單純透過紙筆傳達這一切、其他什麼也不作！」

「Dora……聽著，就算今天如妳所願、將Carlton Drake置於死地的話，也無法扭轉他所造成的一切...我知道這人是個混蛋、是該遭天譴的惡棍，但是...我不希望妳的手沾染上殺害他的罪名，Dora。你的手該是開創人類真正未來的道路、而不是逞一時之快，未來永遠背負著Carlton Drake這條性命...看著我，Dora，我知道妳不是這樣的人，妳該是溫柔而強大、而不是擁有了力量就去踐踏別人的人...Dora，求求妳、放下他吧，在妳還沒鑄成大錯以前...好好為妳今後的人生著想吧...」

女科學家面容抽搐著，在Eddie Brock一番滔滔不絕的話語中，她的眼底不知不覺之中泛著點淚光，像是被前記者給說動了一般，她回頭又望了一眼那僅剩一息尚存、卻仍舊活著的男人，並慢慢退開了步伐、漸漸遠離了懸崖邊——

——下一秒，原先抓緊著男人的深藍色巨大觸手一下鬆開來，當男人瞬間開始以自由落體的速度往懸崖下方掉去的時候，就連Eddie Brock都沒有來得及究竟發生了什麼事，他只是眼睜睜的看著生命基金會總裁快速的從眼前飄過、下一秒就消失在所有人的視線之中，等到他回過神來、都已經是將近半分鐘過後的事情了。那陣硬直的空白過後，Eddie Brock也只能站在那陡峭的岩壁邊，一句話也說不出口的愣愣望向那什麼東西也看不見的深淵之中，腦袋裡陷入了沉靜的空白。

「Well done, Toxin.」一陣女聲自Eddie Brock的背後響起，Dora收起了所有暴露在身外的藍色觸手，輕聲的、平靜的、像是自言自語的說道：「Well done. Love.」

 

 

TBC


	9. 暗黑覺醒（下）

目睹了與他原先預設的結局完全截然不同的結果，最先擁有了共生體、也成為共生體最適宿主的Eddie Brock頓時腦中一片空白，腦內嗡鳴作響的白色噪音讓他的黑色共生體也像是受不了一般、探出了擬態的頭部，與他的宿主一齊靠在懸崖邊，望著那深不見底、又有層層厚重霧氣遮蔽視線的山谷，鄰近絕壁的山崖中寂靜的彷彿時間停止了一般，安靜的連吹拂過植物、沙沙作響的風聲都聽不見，更別說是被深谷吸入其中的受害者作垂死前的掙扎所發出的任何聲響。

「Dora，為什麼...？」

「為什麼？事實都擺在眼前了，你還想問這麼沒有建設性又於事無補的問題？看來你的腦袋也不過爾爾了，Eddie Brock。」女子重新坐上了深藍色共生體像是將她高高舉起、量身打造的台座，有些像是看笑話一般的看著那仍一味將視線緊鎖在懸崖底下的男子，發出了鄙夷的笑聲。「你還真是讓我搞不懂啊，Mr. Brock，依照你的慘痛經驗、你該是跟我站在同一陣線的不是？」

「我希望的並不是這種方式，Dora。我希望他的所作所為攤在大眾的面前，由整個社會去裁斷他，而不是用這種見不得光的私刑方式...」

「還是這麼天真啊，Eddie Brock，看來就算與高等種族融合...你的腦子也未見成長啊，難道你忘了你先前的工作和人生是怎麼被那傢伙給斷送的嗎？經過這麼長久時間，我們不管是從暗中、還是正面給予他的打擊，哪一次不是最後都付之流水，直到現在...難道你還看不清這個事實嗎？Mr. Brock？這個社會上，沒有任何一個人、沒有任何一個單位能制裁的了他。沒有。」

前記者沉默，這兩三個月來，靠著最貼近生命基金會以及共生體實驗核心的Dora Skirth所提供的資料，他不知道花上了多久時間與精力，一一尋訪資料上與實驗名單的家庭、也獲得了不少同意與支持，聯合起所有受害者家屬向生命基金會提告。然而，絕大多數的訴訟都因為被評斷為證據不足、或是受試者遺體未通過醫療鑑定，最終皆是以不起訴處置，各個檢調單位也不謀而合的、根本未曾真正去追查生命基金會的底細。Eddie Brock還記得，當他投書各媒體雜誌社、揭露了這個事件後，確實是讓生命基金會的負面新聞是在社會版面上興起了一陣波瀾，但那也只是一時，半個多月過後，隨著一個個訴訟案件未果，不但普遍大眾都對這個案子失去了興趣、就連一開始願意給予支持的家屬，也隨著時間過去、或是其他暗地裡的變故，不是收手、就是淡出這個聯合訴訟行動。而這其中背後的真正原因，不用多說也可以猜想得出來，生命基金會這個龐大的機構以及Carlton Drake這個人究竟是動用了怎樣的手法，潛移默化的壓制了司法單位、媒體報社、乃至於所有社會大眾對他們的抨擊。

「…那妳呢？Dora？」腦袋中仍被繁亂的思緒與前五分鐘不到的衝擊給共同佔據著，有著懼高症的Eddie Brock最終還是把視線從那個深不見底的懸崖底下移開、有氣無力的反問著，「妳今後又打算怎麼辦？」

「既然，Dora Skirth這個人在正式文件上已被登記為『死亡』...」

女子一把伸手扯下了她為喚醒仇敵的記憶、而特意穿上的生命基金會實驗袍，同一時間內、由她的手腕處幻化出了藍色的薄刃，只見女子輕輕一揮手，那件白色的實驗袍就被切為了兩半，尤其是胸口前、那由無數個六角形所組合成的生命基金會標誌，更是被準確的從中一刀兩斷，最後，女子伸手摘下了她掛在臉上的黑框眼鏡，隨手扔到了地上、卻在下一秒內就抬起了共生型態的台座上其中一隻蜘蛛腳，狠狠的踏在了其中一片的鏡片上，將那塑膠合成的鏡片踩為了碎片。

「那麼，日後，Dora Skirth這個人將不復存在。永別了，Eddie Brock。」

親手銷毀了自己過去曾經最重視的工作以及個人的象徵，彷彿就如同與過去的自己一刀兩斷，女子伸手輕輕撫摸了身下的台座，而那接收到命令的深藍色共生體也一言不發的、直直轉了個彎，便頭也不回的離開了，留下身後的男人與他的黑色共生體仍釘在原地，目送她們離去。

「Venom，Dora她...不會有事吧？」

「Toxin雖然總是很少說話...但，他還算是個會照顧別人的傢伙...」黑色的共生體漂浮在男子的頭上方、以挑高的視線望著那深藍色的共生體，直到他再也看不見兩者的身影、撥開樹林穿行期間的聲音也漸漸消失，這才又竄到了懸崖的邊緣，再一次眺望著那個什麼動靜也沒有的山谷。

「Venom，我很抱歉，我盡力了...卻還是無法挽回這個局面...」

「不，Eddie...」黑色共生體擬態面容上那白色的瞳孔彷彿像是看到了什麼一般，驚訝的張的老大，下一個瞬間，他黑色的黏液扯緊了宿主的身體、將他們倆從臨危的懸崖邊拉開，向後退到了他覺得安全的地方為止。

「Venom…？怎麼......」

無預警就被自己的共生體向後拉扯著，Eddie Brock有些不明所以的看向Venom，但就在一根黑色的細小觸手指引之下，男人也看到了那個讓共生體、也讓他自身都感到震驚的畫面：斷崖處的半空中，一個閃耀著銀灰色黯淡光芒的巨大身形從底部冉冉升起，由鐵灰色、彷彿金屬般的液態物質構築成了一對巨大的翅翼，正一上一下奮力的拍打著、帶起陣陣像是要把所有範圍內的物體都吹走的強風，而當那對帶著不祥氣息、爬滿像是血管一般的紅色痕跡的巨大肉翅上升到一定的高度，暴露出了那對翅膀的主人時，Eddie與其共生體在同一刻都大喊了出來，再度衝回了懸崖邊、看著那與翅膀相連著的男人被緩緩送回了斷崖邊上。

「Carlton！」  
「Riot！」

在那對灰色翅翼確認將它底下的生命基金會總裁送回了安全的地面上後，那一直努力拍動的巨大肉翅彷彿再也支撐不住一般、一下子就停止了所有動作，並在Carlton Drake的身體摔落在地面上的瞬間，像是萎縮一般的迅速收攏、灰色的黏液也一下全部滲透進男人的背部，鑽回了其宿主的體內之中。

「…嗚咳！咳...！」在灰色的黏液全數消失在男人的軀體之中、Carlton Drake這才像是終於從彌留的狀態中猛然恢復，他趴伏在地上，將下半張臉埋近了自己的手上、猛烈的咳著，而在幾聲劇烈、將近要乾嘔的咳嗽聲中，他也強撐起了自己的身體，迫切的想要尋找他的共生體的身影。

「Ri...Riot？Riot你沒事吧...？」

回應著宿主的呼喚一般，一道灰色的黏液自男人曾經被藍色的刀刃給切至深可見骨、如今卻已經完全消失的傷痕邊緣處緩緩溢出，一陀勉為其難保存其擬態形體、露出一口利齒的灰色黏液軟攤攤的趴伏在男人的手臂上，虛弱的模樣讓Carlton不自覺的就雙手抱緊了那團灰色的身體、靠在自己赤裸的上身上，盡可能的護緊了他。而受到共生體間連動的回饋、顧不得自己的宿主就衝了上來的黑色共生體也一下伸長了他的黑色黏液，在上次一碰面就是廝殺個你死我活的局面下、相隔了將近三個月後，首度以共生體的形體觸碰著他們一族的首領，用自己的黑色黏液與對方差點就要把持不住形體的灰色液體交纏著。

「好久不見了，Riot…」

「…是你啊，小廢物。」共生體之間所締結過的連結仍是早一步喚起了灰色共生體的注意，Riot白色的瞳孔仍是疲憊的半瞇起來，先前被敵人下了近乎斷開連結的藥劑仍舊讓他覺得自己的身體隨時都會墜落在地表上一樣，虛弱的連一根細小的觸手都抬不起來，他只是轉頭、看了看共生體族群中那一植被當成一個輸家看待的黑色共生體一眼，佈滿利齒的血盆大口彷彿像是微笑一般的咧開了一點弧度，隨後又轉開了視線，如細縫般的瞳孔望著正摟緊著他的宿主，「...還有你，我的宿主...你也沒事了啊...」

「我沒事，Riot，已經都沒事了...我們倆都...平安無事。」

「是嗎...那就好，那麼...我就可以稍微安心的...休息一下了...」氣若游絲的聲音剛說完，共生體首領就像是再也支撐不住一般、灰色的黏液一下就全滲透進了男人的身體之中，徒留下Carlton Drake一人還維持著抱著共生體的姿勢、手掌心上還搭著Venom黑色的小觸手，蹲伏在原地。

「當然，吾愛...你好好休息吧。這幾個月來...真是辛苦你了...」像是安慰著自己、也像是安慰著已經消失在自己體內的共生體一般，生命基金會總裁最終將仍殘留著共生體黏液觸感的手心貼在自己的心窩上、按緊著，沉默片刻之後，他才終於像是注意到身旁還有另一人一般、緩緩的抬起頭，對上了一直站在一旁的前記者的視線。「有一陣子不見了，Mr. Brock...還有Venom。」

「是嗎？我怎麼覺得你這張偽善的臉就老是在我面前打轉？要不是Venom說什麼今晚突然就感應到了Riot的氣息，一直要求我們必須親自親眼確認，否則我還真不想看到你這張臉啊。」

「你還是一樣失禮啊，Mr. Brock，不過...」生命基金會總裁露出了點近乎是爽朗的微笑，笑得讓一旁的Eddie Brock瞬間做出了個噁心的鬼臉，「今日...還是不太適合敘舊啊，至少，今晚Riot已經累壞了，我不想再多造成他的負擔，所以...不論你有什麼事，我們都改天再來好好談談，可以吧？」

「啊，別誤會，我才沒有想要找你敘舊什麼的，無非就是Venom一直很擔心在你體內的那個王八蛋的狀況，我才不得不一直跟在你旁邊...好啦，你最好趕快回去醫院好好躺著吧，否則Venom一直擔心，恐怕也會讓我也睡不好覺的。」

「是、是。那麼現在，我就乖乖的回到醫院去，好好修養一下，等到合適的時間再和Venom好好的聊聊，可以吧？」生命基金會總裁笑著說完，並向著黑色的共生體點頭致意了一下，便拖著還有些乏力的身體、一步一步緩緩朝著這片荒郊野外的出口走去。

「別逞強了，Carlton。」轉眼間，前記者所站立的位置上冒出了黑色的擬態巨人人形，他二話不說的一把就撈起還在前方踉蹌走路的男人，抱在了自己粗壯的黑色手臂上，以共生體的敏捷的速度在暗夜中的樹林裡飛快奔馳著。「我送你們倆一程吧。」

 

 

幾天之後，Eddie Brock又接到了一封來自生命基金會總裁的邀約，雖然是百般無奈、但為了能盡快把這件事情整理乾淨，避免自己的共生體一顆心還懸在那邊、不得安寧。他依約在指定的時間到達了生命基金會隸屬的那棟病院，在秘書的安排下再度來到了那間不具任何錄音、攝影器材的會客室中，隔著那片巨大厚層玻璃板、再次見到了生命基金會總裁本人。

「嗨，總裁大人。你家的那隻呢？」

「他正在這裡、睡得很好呢。」Carlton Drake一手按在他的胸膛上，語氣像是在講著自家最讓他驕傲的小孩一般，如果是外人聽到他倆的這一番對話，很可能會誤認為他進到的是一間隔離精神病房、而不是一個單純的會客室。「簡直像個初生嬰兒一樣，整天都在睡覺，只有進食的時候才願意冒出頭來，跟我簡單的聊一下天、就又回到我體內睡覺了。」

「嗯，知道他還活著、意識也還清醒，Venom大概也就不需要再擔心了。不過，老話一句，Drake，如果你還想重操舊業...」

「我知道你想說什麼，Mr. Brock，不過放心吧，在Riot的身體狀況還沒有完全恢復之前，我是不會隨便輕舉妄動的。再說，拜你所賜，地方政府短期之內是不太可能再批准我的火箭升空計畫的，聽到這樣，還算欣慰嗎？大英雄？」

「啐...你那一臉就算這樣也無所謂的模樣，怎麼看都叫人不爽...你這麼坦然的就面對你打算毀滅地球的春秋大夢被延宕的事實，我還真是有點不習慣啊...」

「經過那一晚，我想了很多...」Carlton Drake手心依然按在自己的胸口上，像是撫慰著在他體內休息的共生體一般，一面也輕聲的說道：「眼前的當務之急，還是先把我們的腳步站穩了、才有辦法繼續進行下一步，先前是我們太操之過急，才導致了我們的失敗...這一點，也是Riot同意我所說的，所以，你和Venom也不用擔心我近期會搞出什麼太大的事情來，我們的恢復能力沒像你想像的那麼快速，Mr. Brock。」

「那我還真是欣慰啊...」前記者挖苦了一句，隨後像是想起了什麼一般、緊接著問道：「我比較好奇的是，那一晚到底發生了什麼...我和Venom都是親眼看見你被Dora給扔了下去、而你跟Riot甚至幾乎是被切斷了連結，所以，你到底是怎麼...？」

「這一點嗎？老實說我也並不是很清楚，我唯一記得的是，我失去重心的從懸崖上墜落、然後......」

Carlton Drake拄著下巴、仔細回想著，那一夜、他幾乎是被女科學家給打擊的近乎失去意識，而Riot也被藥物影響，連最基本的心靈交談都做不到，他只依稀的記得、自己的身體在不知為期多久的墜落之時，那灰色的黏液也是用盡全力緊抱著他的身體、奮力的朝著自己的耳邊大喊、要自己清醒過來，怎奈自己的意識一直是模模糊糊的，他不清楚那聲呼喚究竟真的是那與他連結都無法做到的共生體耗盡自己的體力、也要自己清醒過來，還是那只是自己再次瀕臨死亡邊緣的幻想，而這一次他連自己會掉往何方都不知道、只知道這陣似曾相似的墜落感讓他感到無比的恐慌，但又無法阻止自己的身體不斷墜落的進程。而就在他終於放棄希望的閉上眼睛，任憑地心引力的深淵將他拉往地獄之際，右肩上一陣劇烈的撕裂痛楚只讓他短暫的睜開了雙眼，看著那灰色的共生體彷彿是藉由自己身體上被切割開來的傷口、放手一搏般，鑽進了那道切口之中，在那片深藍色、還卡死在男人肌理、骨裡的薄刃被共生體硬是擠出去之後、更大量的鮮血彷彿在夜空中盛開的彼岸花一般，向上濺灑了整篇星空。Carlton Drake只覺得自己好不容易睜開的眼前卻是一片腥紅、模糊了他的視野、也模糊了他的整個世界，然而，在他最終因為痛楚、以及失血過多的情況而要彌留之際，一陣再清晰不過的怒吼、彷彿一顆爆彈就在他的耳膜邊炸開了一般，直接傳達進了他的腦海中：

『...活下去！...一起...活下去！！』

 

「…抱歉，我其實...什麼也不記得了...我只記得最後Riot對我吼叫了幾聲，然後...有個像是鳥一樣的東西抓著我...我猜那就是Riot吧？我從來不知道他有這種能力...總之，我就被帶著、飛回到了懸崖上，然後我接著看到的...就是已經累成了一灘的Riot，再接著就是你和Venom了。」

「那個叫做最終共生型態，」一直默默潛伏在宿主體內、默不作聲的黑色共生體，在聽完了Carlton Drake的這段描述後，突然自Eddie Brock的頸部竄了出來、接著生命基金會總裁的話說了下去：「就像我們看到Dora Skirth和Toxin一起呈現的蜘蛛型態台座一樣，當我族與其宿主的締結足夠深切的時候，就可以進一步幻化出更利於生存與行動的模樣，算是我族一種需要時間和宿主互相調和、才能覺醒的一項能力。」

「是這樣嗎？所以你的意思是說，Dora跟Carlton都是在不知不覺中就替共生體完成了最適合他們生存的型態嗎？」

「恐怕是這樣。所以不論是Riot還是Toxin，都算是和他們的宿主達到了最完美的融合，才有辦法變幻出這種獨具一格的共生型態。只不過...你也看得出來兩者的型態差距甚大吧？Riot是空中型態、Toxin是陸地型態，至於是什麼條件決定了我族幻化成為最終型態，這就不得而知了。」

「說到Toxin，還有Dora...」在Venom揭露出更多共生體資訊的同時，Carlton Drake突然平靜的開口、冒出了這麼一句，「她們事後的去向呢？」

「不知道，她們一聲不響的就走了。...喂，你這傢伙，不會是還要去找人家的麻煩吧？Dora已經被你害得夠慘了，你還想要她怎麼樣？」

「我並沒有想要她怎樣，應該說...只要她別再來找我的麻煩，我也可以和她井水不犯河水的，各自過各自的生活...當然，防範措施還是必須有的，畢竟她可是我旗下最聰明、也最了解共生體的實驗人員，我至少也得保護好自己和Riot吧？尤其...看她之前的架式、可真的是想置我於死地呢...」

「廢話，你害得人家家破人亡，連我都想親手殺了你、更何況是她...」

「總之，我沒有那麼無聊，硬是要找可能置我於死地、還比我略高一籌的敵人麻煩，這一點，你也該學乖了點吧？Mr. Brock，放棄你那無用的投書以及訴訟吧，你應該知道、你作這些事情都是蚍蜉撼樹，對生命基金會是不可能會造成什麼威脅的。」

「我要怎麼作、那是我自己的事，不用你來指點我，Carlton Drake。你應該沒忘記吧？我說過，只要我和Venom還存在的一天，就一定會阻止你的瘋狂計畫的。這一點是無庸置疑的，我會盯緊著你、Venom也會盯緊著Riot，多虧你的Riot之前吞噬過我和Venom，現在，只要Riot有什麼動靜、Venom都可以在遠處稍微察覺，你懂我的意思了吧？別想輕舉妄動，Drake，一旦你又有什麼要毀了人類的計畫，我和Venom一定會阻止你的！」

「這句話你已經強調過無數遍了，Mr. Brock，而我也必須強調的是、短期內我並不會有什麼大動作的，放心吧。光是要處理你帶給我的小麻煩，也就足夠我忙一陣子的了，所以，你跟Venom都可以暫時安心，我不會對你們做什麼、也不會有什麼特別的計畫的。這樣...足以展示我的誠意了嗎？」

「去你個鬼誠意啦！好啦，如果你沒什麼話好講的話、我可要走了！待在生命基金會任何一處都要害我全身起雞皮疙瘩，希望不要害我染上什麼怪病才好啊！」看著那又露出一臉無害、實則是挑釁意味十足的笑容，前記者忍不住又是衝著生命基金會總裁吼了幾句、隨即撞開會客室的座椅，在會客室的主人都還沒來得及送客之前，便踏出了會客室、並用力甩上了門，力道大的差點要讓Carlton Drake以為Riot又在自己的耳邊發出吼叫了。

「這樣子好嗎？」才想到Riot，那灰色的共生體像是睡醒了一般、從生命基金會總裁的胸口上竄了出來，看著Eddie Brock與Venom離去的方向、警戒的瞇起了雙眼。「他們日後可能會是個威脅。」

「不要緊，Riot。」Carlton伸手撫弄共生體擬態的頭顱，一面無所謂的聳了聳肩：「我們共同的立即性威脅暫時都清除了，Dora與Toxin大概以為我們已死、所以暫時離開，而那個被她收為暗樁打手的主治醫師在事蹟敗漏後、前兩天被其他醫護人員證實已經上吊自殺，剩下的...」

「嗯，那天在場的，除了你的雙親以外，任何一個有聽到預備宣告你為精神異常這件事的醫護人員...都被清除乾淨了，吞的連一根骨頭也不剩。剩下的事情，應該會按照你所計畫的一樣，讓那個上吊的傢伙去揹這個黑鍋。」

「做的好，Riot。那幾個醫護人員的營養，也足夠你這陣子好好飽餐一頓了吧。」

「只是，這整件事有那麼一個小小的疑問...」共生體昂起了他灰色的擬態頭顱，白色的瞳孔看著宿主深邃的五官，語重心長的說：「不論我怎麼讀取你的記憶、甚至是試著讀取這整間醫院所有醫護人員的記憶，都找不到那一個你說當初祝你一臂之力的精神科醫生，他就像是...人間蒸發了一樣，不僅如此，他還像是...不知不覺就抹殺了所有人的記憶一般，沒有任何人記得這個人...甚至連與他較長時間接觸的你、卻連他的模樣都記不清...那傢伙，到底是什麼人？」

「…無所謂。就當他是...好心、或是無聊，順手幫了我們一把吧。這宇宙中...有太多我們不清楚、也無法窺探其中奧義的事物，要是想一一都釐清，可能我們都得先累死吧。」Carlton Drake邊說、邊向後滑開了椅子，待懷中的共生體再次竄回自己的體內、埋藏他的身影，這才推開了會客室另一側的門扉，佇立在醫療大樓的長廊上，並伸手接過了一直在門外等候著的機要秘書遞過來的資料，快速翻閱起來。

『來吧，Riot。我們...可還有很多工作要作呢。』


	10. 殞落，重生

筆直、無其他車輛並行的沿海公路上，一輛風格高調、彷彿蔑視所有交通規則與其駕駛自身安危一般的敞篷車，正以道路測速器快要無法偵測的高速狂飆著，為了抵抗未拉上車蓋而直接照射著自己的艷陽，抑或是為了讓自身有個掩蓋真面目的好理由，座車中身兼駕駛及唯一的乘客的男人臉上掛著一副能將自己大半張臉遮蓋住的墨鏡，一手握緊在方向盤上、另一手卻悠哉的橫跨在身旁的車門上，判斷這一帶週遭沒有設置任何公路測速相機後，他再次用力、狠狠的踩在油門上，迫使車前的儀表板指針一下撞在了最高速的臨界點，並使車子的引擎聲發出轟鳴的一聲巨響、帶起車後一陣砂土飛揚，繼續朝著自己的目的地前進。

前陣子，終於重新出現在生命基金會大樓、以及大眾媒體面前的生命基金會總裁Carlton Drake再度親身一手接管了自己公司所有繁瑣的事務，不論是本人親歷了火箭墜毀意外事故、花了將近兩個月的休養期間所累積的龐大待處理事項，或是被部分人士揭露了生命基金會的違法實驗所帶來的公訴及多項連署訴訟，甚至是重新面對媒體的鎂光燈及社會大眾的輿論及視線，種種一切、都由Carlton Drake親上火線，一次全部攬下。幸虧在醫院休養期間、除了持續經由秘書知悉生命基金會內部的運作與其面臨的困境，生命基金會總裁也並沒有讓自己過度懈怠，他在醫院中仍親自坐鎮總裁的位置與職權，與生命基金會的董事們的聯繫更從未間斷、並持續對所有上層員工發出指示。經過這一兩個月來針對眾多訴訟與輿論的風向，Carlton Drake不僅大張旗鼓的整頓了生命基金會運作的方向，也努力重新建構了他個人、與這間自己一手創立的公司的形象，更是靠著其自身擁有的資產，擺平了眾多嚴重程度不一的訴訟官司、總算是保全了生命基金會不至於垮台。

然而，Carlton Drake並沒有因為生命基金會倒台危機的解除、而暫時得以鬆一口氣，就在前一週，他接到了來自董事會的一份公文，光看開頭的幾行字、就差點讓Carlton Drake失手掀了自己的辦公桌，暫時躲過倒台危機的董事們發起了一份連署，以需要時間判斷生命基金會的總裁是否適任這個職務為由，勒令男人必須暫時放下總裁這個職務、等待他們未告知為期需要多久的觀察期結束，才會再行通知Carlton Drake是否適任再度職掌生命基金會總裁一職。儘管知道這項政策在根本上與拔除他的總裁頭銜無異，但經過多次冷靜的思考過後、Carlton仍是暫時按耐住自己滿腔的怒火，接受了董事會這一項宣告自己得放一場為期未知的假期，而這也是為什麼生命基金會總裁會獨自一人開著車、在前往度假山莊的公路上奔馳著的緣由。

「Riot，我們到了喔。」

聽到了宿主的呼喚聲，原先潛伏在Carlton體內休眠的共生體領袖這時候才睜開了那共生體特有、不含眼珠的巨大眼睛。來到了地球後的這段日子，共生體領袖自身也經歷了火箭爆炸事故，被仇敵下了猛藥導致無法自長眠中醒來、甚至差一點就再也無法與他的宿主融合，這些有如磨難一般的歷程幾乎耗盡了Riot的體力以及所有身為在地球上的外來物種的先天優勢，此時的他無法像以前一樣、隨心所欲的替換宿主，以自身的液態身體自由幻化為各種有力的武器，更糟的是，他現在每隔一段時間就會覺得疲累、需要埋回自己的宿主身體裡，進入暫時的休眠狀態，這需要隨時修養、補眠的狀態讓他覺得自己彷彿越來越像個人類，比如方才長途旅程的一路上，他幾乎是全程窩在Carlton的體內、沉眠著，要不是Carlton出聲叫他、恐怕他還會在自己宿主溫暖的體內繼續熟睡下去。

「這裡是哪裡？」

「這裡是我小時候最常來的一間度假別墅。」男人將奔馳了不知多久的跑車引擎熄了火、並從後座拉下了一個沉重的行李箱，帶著他的共生體就來到了那間看起來相當大、也相當別緻的獨棟別墅門口，從口袋掏出鑰匙、熟練的推開門進去。別墅內的擺設看似有些年代、卻所有物品一應俱全，屋內一塵不染、甚至有些地方還被擦的閃閃發亮，顯然Carlton在確定要來這邊度假之前、就事先請人把這裡通通打點了一遍。男人放下了行李、像是習慣性的檢查了別墅內的水電設施以及各種生活用品，尤其是冰箱，Carlton蹲伏在冰箱前、仔細細數內部事先儲備好的各種食材，其中包含了大量肉類及最新鮮的海產，都是他特別囑咐自己的貼身秘書替自己準備好的。

「Riot？你餓了嗎？需不需要先吃點什麼？」

「不了，比起餓，我想我更需要的還是休眠。」

「是嗎...」Carlton重新關上了冰箱門，打消了原本想先準備什麼給共生體首領補充養分的念頭，取而待之的，他走向了別墅內的浴室、快速觀察了下浴室內也是通通備好的盥洗用品，再次向他的共生體提問了：「那麼，你不介意我在晚餐之前先洗個澡吧？連續開了將近一天的車，是該好好清潔一下了。」

「我不介意，你就去做你想做的事吧。」

十幾分鐘過後、備好換洗衣物又簡單清潔了身體的生命基金會總裁，泡在事先放好了入浴劑及滿滿熱水的浴缸內，首次覺得緊繃又懸宕了許久的身心終於得以放鬆，他仰頭望著自己泡著的熱水浴中熱氣奔騰、不斷往浴室的天花板上衝去，撞在天花板上後潰散的散開，良久以後、像是不甘寂寞的又再次開口了：

「Riot？你...還醒著嗎？」

「嗯，醒著。有事嗎？」

「沒什麼特別事，不過是想...聽聽你的聲音罷了。」男人閉上眼、聲音有些虛無飄渺的說著，剛才共生體的回話是透過腦內直接溝通而傳達，浴室內濕潤的空氣中迴盪的僅有Carlton自己的聲音、在這格局有些大的別墅浴室內顯得更加空靈。像是害怕共生體的聲音再次從這世界上消失、自己又是在獨自自言自語一般，Carlton憋了許久、終於還是忍不住開口向他的共生體提出了下一個要求。

「...Riot，你能出來一下、陪我聊個天嗎？」

「這裡？現在？在你洗澡的時候？」

「嗯？有什麼不妥的嗎？」

「...我認為，潔淨身體是你們人類非常強調得保持個人隱私的一件事......這是透過從前所有我寄宿過的宿主記憶裡歸納得來的結論。」

這個回答顯然是讓男人感到相當驚訝，浴室中很快又陷入了一片沉默，畢竟，打從一開始就被強制寄生的Carlton從來沒想過共生體竟然還會顧慮到個人的隱私這一面、更沒想到與他融為一體許久了的Riot竟然還對他有著這麼一層他壓根根本都遺忘了的顧慮。

「不過如果你堅持...」

意識到自己的回答可能造成了宿主更強烈的困擾與不安，Riot仍是控制著自身的液態身體慢慢自男人的後頸處溢出、幻化成共生體擬態的頭顱，他歪了歪頭，森白的巨大瞳孔直視著面前已經許久沒有好好正面端詳的宿主：Carlton的髮絲邊緣還凝結著水珠，時不時因為承受不住地球上的重力而滴落進浴池中，他深邃的眼睛則因為連日沒日沒夜的操勞、十足顯露了男人的疲態，眼瞼下方的黑眼圈也再再提醒著共生體，不僅是自身、連同著供養著他的宿主也是操心到近乎憔悴。簡言之，面前的Carlton與他初次寄生、又一同乘上火箭的意氣風發的男人簡直是相去甚遠，想到這裡，Riot忍不住伸出了一股黏液、幾乎是溫柔的貼上了Carlton有些消瘦的臉頰旁，輕輕撫摸著。

「你看上去累壞了，Drake。」

「你也是啊，Riot，我們倆都累了...但是...」男人苦笑，順著共生體朝自己伸過來的黏液、他慢慢將自己的額頭靠在了Riot擬態的頭顱上，低聲輕嘆著。曾經身為各自種族頂點的兩者、如今卻是被種種情形給壓迫的要喘不過氣、甚至好幾度差點雙雙送命...回想起那次從懸崖上被扔下、實際體驗在半空中不斷墜落的恐怖感覺，Carlton的身體忍不住輕顫抖了一下，他伸手撫向了共生體黏液般的一部分身體，指尖上傳來冰冷的另類觸感卻實在的告訴他、他與他的共生體都是實際存在的，「我們都還活著。這才是最重要的事。」

「是啊，我們都還活著...」

 

稍晚，在男人暫時性的整頓好帶來的行李、也確認一切生活必需品都已經按自己的習慣擺放好之後，時間也來到了傍晚的晚餐時間。而讓Riot訝異的是，Carlton竟然熟練的穿上了一件圍裙，在廚房內開始有模有樣的整頓了所有他預定需要用到的調料與食材，似乎正打算親手準備晚餐。

「我以為，你一向都是只吃別人準備好的。」

「我不過是沒什麼閒暇時間處理這種事，想當初，我遠從英國來到這裡的時候、可也是僅能依靠自己獨自生活了很久，準備餐點什麼的，根本只是小事...啊Riot，我要開火了喔，你要不要稍微迴避一下？」

考慮到共生體依然怕火的天性，Carlton在準備打開瓦斯爐之前仍是提前出聲提醒了Riot、適時的讓共生體鑽回了自己的體內，避開可能會在開火的一瞬間閃爆出來的火焰。在瓦斯爐上的火焰被調為小火、確認不會有任何危險後，共生體首領便好奇的將自己的擬態頭顱探了出來、靠在Carlton的肩膀上，看著男人駕輕就熟的熱鍋、加入調味用的奶油，不知不覺間就開始認真的觀察起他這第一任、也是唯一一任未曾被他完全吞噬自主意志的宿主。這名男人總是在奇妙的地方帶給自己驚喜，不論是其足以撼動國家根本的財力、網羅來自世界各地的頂尖人才的凝聚力，還是最初就抱持著足夠的野心、與身在遙遠光年之外的他們直接接觸，甚至是當面臨種種危及生命的危難之時，男人總是奮不顧身的用盡一切辦法，只想保護他、他這個來自異星，又蠻橫的寄宿在人類身上的外星物種，用自身不堪一擊又脆弱的肉體，阻擋在他們共同的敵人所幻化出來的刀刃面前...

「Drake，」在男人還在算著調味料的比例時，共生體首領忍不住開口、打斷了Carlton思考著今晚該做蔬菜濃湯還是海鮮濃湯的思緒，「你為什麼願意為了我做到這種地步？」

「...抱歉？你剛說什麼？」

「在Toxin和他的宿主面前時，你明知道憑你一個人是無法對抗他們的，為何...你還是選擇挺身反抗他們？甚至還始終拖著對你來說根本是個累贅的我到處逃？還有...」  
「在醫院的那段期間，為什麼會想要用盡一切方法也要喚醒我？你甚至隻身找來了我們共同的敵人、還是在沒有任何戒備與支援的情況下，這是多愚蠢的行動，你瞭解的嗎？」

Carlton沒有立刻回答，而是在灰色的共生體小聲提問的同時，像是終於決定了今晚的菜單、而走到了冰箱前，仔細挑選著要放入濃湯裡的新鮮貝類。

「...你這是在無視我的問題嗎？」共生體的聲音有些威脅性的上揚，他伸出了一條觸手、用力的按在了男人還在翻找著食材的手臂，並強制扭著對方的面容、直正面對著自己。「回答我。」

「...我原本以為，以共生體的能力，你可以隨心所欲讀到我的想法？」

「可以是可以，但我現在要求你得當著我的面、對我明講。這點要求，你應該做得到的吧？」

短暫的沉默過後，不知是否為藉故、抑或是男人本能的注意到爐上鍋子裡的水已經煮開、正發出咕嚕咕嚕的聲音，總之，Carlton輕易的就將那按在自己身上的黏液輕輕扯開、即時將瓦斯的開關調小，這才淡淡、又有些虛無飄渺的開口了：「你在迷惘，Riot。」

「你並沒有回答我的問題。」

「...我的回答是，有些事情是不需要理由的。就像在火箭墜毀的時候、在被Toxin襲擊的時後，你不也是盡全力保住了我的性命嗎？」

「我那是有理由的！要是你死了，我會很困擾的！這兩件事情發生的當下，週遭根本就沒有一個任何合適的宿主...我要是想活命，勢必得先保全你才行！但是你不一樣！就算我死了，也不會絲毫影響到你半分半毫的...」

「...是一樣的，Riot。要是你就這麼消失了，我一樣也會感到很困擾的。」

「這正是我一直無法理解的地方，Drake。我消失與否，對你來說根本沒差的，不是嗎___」

Riot話才講到一半、卻被突然湊過來的一根食指給點住了他共生體特有的血盆大口，制止他繼續講下去；Riot抬起他白色的雙眼，定睛看著面前的宿主，Carlton表面上雖然正溫柔的微笑著、但同時也清楚的藉由單向溝通的思緒表態出不希望現在就將這個話題繼續下去，而這沉默的抗議，也讓Riot莫名的就噤了聲、把原先所有想逼迫宿主吐露出答案的問題全吞了回去。

「這件事我們晚點再談，可以嗎？現在...請先讓我專心準備晚餐，畢竟Riot你真的需要好好補充點營養了。」

對這個提議...或者說是軟性的威脅，共生體不再有其他異議，而是默默的看著男人把自己的沉默當作默許之後便兀自回過頭、再次開始著手處理砧板上的食材，此時的Carlton，的確是一丁點兒其他的思緒都沒有，就如他所說的、只是專心在他完成到一半的料理上。不知道究竟是自己、還是他的宿主的緣故，Riot總覺得Carlton沉默的模樣、和那過分的平靜總給他一種無法形容的違和感，自他與Carlton共生以來、除了睡覺與休息以外，男人的腦中永遠都充滿各式各樣的想法與複雜的思考、從不停歇，雖然吵雜、但相當有趣。然而，此時的Carlton Drake卻像個最普通的老百姓一般，做起他從來沒興趣、也沒時間做的事，就像現在這個模樣，再加上剛才Carlton提到的「迷惘」一詞，始終回盪在共生體首領容量特別大的外露腦殼裡、揮之不去。男人所說的這句話，究竟是意指作為侵略者的共生體首領本身正在迷惘？抑或是Riot所寄宿的這個宿主本人正在迷惘？

共生體就這麼保持著滿滿的疑惑、沉默的懸浮在男人的肩膀上方，觀察著那一直始終專心在準備晚餐的宿主，直到Carlton終於解下圍裙、宣布開飯為止。今晚的菜色相當豐盛，不愧是生命基金會總裁特別交代要準備的食材，每一道料理的品質與鮮度都可以說是最頂尖的，Carlton不僅特別準備了僅用海鹽調味、又流淌著能讓共生體感到各種慾望直線上升的溫暖血液的三分熟牛排，更特別從一個裝著海水的保鮮箱中抓出了一隻還活跳跳的大龍蝦，在水滾的時候就將那還有足夠活力張牙舞爪的節肢動物就塞了進去、並抓準了龍蝦全身上下變得通紅的一瞬間，用夾子夾起、擺放在盤中，過程簡單又粗暴，卻保住了龍蝦最鮮甜的味道，那隻被煮的紅通通的龍蝦最後被灰色的共生體連殼一起、整隻嗑個精光，而那鍋烹煮了龍蝦的滾水則是被Carlton加入了先前花了不少時間處理過的其他海鮮以及調料，依他原先的設想煮成了一道鮮美的海鮮濃湯，在Riot啃完了那龍蝦的同時、又轉戰一旁還沒完全冷掉的三分熟牛排時，邊平靜的看著在他一旁大口吃著肉類的共生體、邊優雅的持著湯匙，一口一口的喝下他今晚的傑作。

晚餐時間，他們並未多加交談，也許是長途旅行過於疲憊、也許是兩者終於能夠在不受外界紛擾的情況下享用一餐，在Riot最後還意猶未盡的舔著盤子上那殘留的牛肉血液、舔的盤子像是被什麼強力清潔劑清洗過一遍時，Carlton則是安靜的重回流理台邊、清洗著那被Riot一一舔過的餐盤以及料理過後的鍋具。

「你煮的，都比你之前在生命基金會裡叫的那些昂貴外賣要好吃多了。」在Carlton將最後一個盤子用清潔劑洗過、排放在烘碗機上時，共生體首領這才像是想起什麼，他慢慢漂浮到流理臺邊，擬態的面容就這麼靠在了男人的肩膀上、難得的像是滿足了一般的說著。

「謝謝你的讚美，Riot。這個假期內，你有什麼想吃的就儘管提出來，只要是我能力所及的、我就做給你吃。」

「…缺點就是都得等上好久，看看你，從下午就開始忙到現在，煮一頓飯花上了這麼長時間、事後還得自己清理...」共生體的擬態面容靠在宿主的肩膀上、白色的眼睛不自覺的有些半瞇了起來，黏液緩慢流動的觸感讓Carlton清楚的感受到那共生體首領已經累了，他反手摸了摸灰色的擬態身軀，不知道是否也是受共生體所影響，這才晚上九點左右、Carlton卻覺得自己的眼皮也開始有些沈重了。

「今晚先休息吧。反正...我們這一陣子最不缺的，就是時間。」

簡單的梳洗過後，Carlton換上了他的睡衣，抱著那已經不知不覺瞇著眼睛、毫無戒備的打著盹的共生體來到了別墅二樓的房內，將那軟攤成一陀柔軟液態的擬態身軀放置在乾淨的床鋪上，像是在撫弄著什麼可愛的小寵物一般，男人的手一直停留在那團冰冷的黏液上、不厭其煩的梳弄著流體般的質感，在看著被自己的手指梳理至分開、又很快匯流起來的黏液包圍著自己的手指，男人自從這個不知到底為期多久的假期開始之時、就一直過於平靜的思緒，終於慢慢的開始起了點波瀾；他慢慢將自己的全身放倒在床上、側躺在一旁，一手托著自己的臉頰、看著那被自己撫弄的像是快完全睡下的共生體，突然低聲開口問了：

「Riot…你還醒著嗎？」

「嗯...？怎麼了嗎？」雖然感覺已經是快要睡著了，但聽見了宿主的呼喚，共生體首領仍是稍稍打開他其中一邊瞳孔、像是掙扎著要從休眠狀態中保持某種程度的清醒一般，用那勉強睜開的眼睛向上仰望著他的宿主。

「...其實，也不是什麼特別的事...」看著Riot強將眼睛睜開的模樣，本來千思萬緒想著要從哪一件事開始講起的Carlton很快又覺得自己是挑錯了時機，但眼看Riot已經半醒、又一臉認真的看著自己，男人決定還是長話短說，把自己想講的重點在幾分鐘內表達清楚就好。「...我不過是...覺得自己還從來沒有正式的跟你道過謝，不論是火箭失事之後的修復、還是你從Toxin的刀下把我拉開的時後，還有...從懸崖底下把我們倆一起救上來的時後...」  
「...謝謝你，Riot。」

「...你不需要特別謝我，Drake，這都是我族的本能，在遇到危難的時後、除了自己要避開危險，同時也要盡全力保全宿主的完好，否則後果不堪設想。而你，你是我第一個碰到與我如此合適的宿主，Drake。如果可以，我並不希望因為任何理由而去冒著排斥或弱化的風險、去替換別的宿主。」

「我就把這當成你對我的讚美吧，Riot。」看著共生體首領那始終死守著、未曾講到關鍵核心的深層情緒面，Carlton不禁暗自苦笑，但也無法怪罪這個看似不解風情、實則是真的無法參透人類情緒的共生體，他知道，就連人類自己本身有時後都無法捉摸自己的情緒、更對自身可能突然在一瞬間爆走的極端情緒莫可奈何，那他又如何能夠要求一個非人類的物種能夠完全理解自己的想法呢？

「Riot...有關稍早之前你問我的問題...你想聽我的回答嗎？」

「嗯？既然你都主動提起了...嗯...？」

感受到自己擬態面容週遭的空氣突然就升溫了好幾度，Riot的白色瞳孔又張大了一些，他有些奇怪的看著那突然湊近過來的宿主、納悶著，如果是要講話，雙方並不需要將臉貼的如此近的吧？然而，就在下一個瞬間，男人的面孔就突然用力與共生體的液態面容紮實的撞在了一起，共生體確切的感受到宿主有些濕熱的唇邊貼在自己的大嘴上、不屬於自己的小巧舌尖也在那一瞬間就塞進了自己佈滿利齒的口腔內，恰巧的就貼在了自己的最前方一排牙齒上。這個舉動著實讓Riot在那瞬間慌張了一下，他趕忙將自己的滿口牙齒往內收攏、避免那些專門用來撕裂獵物的武器傷到宿主身體的任何部分，並充滿疑惑的持續以共生體的雙眼看著面前的宿主已經慢慢閉上眼，雙手也在不知不覺中就伸上來、捧住了自己的擬態面容，好進一步將那屬於人類的唇舌與自己緊密貼合在一起。Riot對這個行為並不算陌生，他曾經寄生過的宿主們之中，包含那位火箭飛行人員、女性救護人員、老婦人，甚至是當他短暫與Eddie Brock與Venom的融合，或是吞噬那些隸屬於生命基金會、卻在危急時刻被視為棄子的科學家及醫療人員時，都在他們的腦內讀過類似的記憶：兩個關係親密的人類緊摟在一起、將雙唇緊貼在一起，然後順應著當下的氣氛和環境、看接下來是否要繼續進行更緊密的接觸...對，就跟現在的情況差不了太多。

「...這就是我的回答，Riot。」

 

****

 

之後在共生體首領清醒的時間內，不論是主動做了這件事的Carlton本人，或是當晚被吻的一愣一愣、根本沒來得及釐清究竟發生了甚麼事的共生體，誰都沒有再主動提及當晚那一吻的事情。看著那總是讓自己出其不意的宿主，在這整件讓共生體首領措手不及的事件過後、思緒與心境依然靜如止水，彷彿在那一晚，人類主動吻了共生體這回事根本從未發生過一般，然而，實際意義上算是被強吻了的Riot腦袋裡卻是始終縈繞著這件事，讓他每每與宿主的雙眸碰巧對視、並接收到Carlton還以溫柔的微笑後，便彆扭的轉開頭、毫無理由的兀自沉默著。那一晚，儘管共生體與其宿主都已精疲力盡、甚至在那短暫的親吻結束後，雙雙便相繼入睡，但事後透過讀取宿主的記憶，Riot驚訝的發現，這是Carlton Drake為期三十多年、這不算長也不算短的人生中的第一個吻，而如他原先所知道的，親吻在人類的行為中是僅留給關係特別親密的人，通常屬於情人、或是共組家庭的兩人之間才會有的親密行為。而就Riot所讀過的宿主記憶，除了雙親以外、Carlton Drake並沒有和任何對象、無論男女，發展過類似一般人類情侶的親密情誼，當然更不可能會有親吻這一類代表親密的舉動。這一點，共生體首領並不感到意外，他知道他的宿主幾乎滿腦子都是生命基金會與他的工作，除非像現在這樣、因為被勒令停職而不得不放下他在生命基金會的種種工作，他那整天馬不停蹄又高速運轉的腦袋才終於安靜下來，如此熱愛自己的研究與工作的人，沒時間去與世俗的人類發展親密關係，也是情有可原的...

...那麼為什麼，究竟是為什麼，最終這一個該是在人類生命歷程中實屬重要、又具代表性的初吻，最後卻是獻給了他這個來自異星、又是強行寄宿在這個人類身上的外星異種呢？

「Riot？在想什麼嗎？」在共生體首領還深陷沉思、無法自拔的時候，Carlton悄聲無息的就靠近過來、慢慢一起坐上了Riot的擬態軀體所在的沙發上，並端上了一個事先切好數等份的蛋糕，當作下午茶的點心。

「這還是我第一次嘗試做黑森林蛋糕，雖然每一種餡料的味道都是我確認過合格的，但...綜合起來就不知道味道會是怎麼樣了喔。願意先嚐一口試驗看看嗎？」

看著宿主已經用銀製的小叉子切下一小口那由打發了一下午的鮮奶油、前一晚就以紅酒與大量砂糖浸煮上一夜了的漬煮櫻桃醬以及綿密的巧克力海綿蛋糕，共同層層疊起的黑森林巧克力蛋糕，送至自己的嘴邊，共生體也順其自然的張開了他的大嘴，伸出粗大駭人的紅舌、將那散發著濃郁奶油香味及巧克力甜味的小口蛋糕一下捲入自己口中，用力嚼了幾下。

「如何？味道還可以嗎？」

「...好吃。」

「是嗎？能合你的胃口真是太好了。」  
「啊對了，廚房內還有不少鮮奶油，如果你想要的話，可以全部拿去，有需要的話我還可以再重新打過一份。」  
「不過...老是吃鮮奶油肯定會膩吧？明天的下午茶就做清淡一點的，你覺得如何？」

「我沒有什麼意見...」

看著一旁的宿主前前後後花了將近一天的時間，就只為了將眼前的下午茶點心作到完美，彷彿他完全忘記身為共生體的Riot實際上最愛吃的仍然是最新鮮的活體，或是新鮮現剖的生物體腦部這一回事，共生體們其實並不是那麼在意調味、或是餐餐變幻十足的菜單這等事，而Riot也多少相信，以生命基金會總裁這麼一個對共生體種族著迷、又想盡辦法要了解個透徹的宿主，是絕不可能會忘記他們吃食喜好的這一事實。然而，打從Riot與宿主單獨來到這棟別墅的這幾天，Carlton便像是突然對為共生體準備手作料裡這一回事產生了極度異常的興趣，就像現在，才剛算完鮮奶油的儲備量、男人的腦內就又擠滿了晚餐的規劃，就算並沒有口頭正式徵詢共生體的意見，Riot仍是聽到了今晚的主菜是烤牛肉這回事。

感受著宿主的腦內又再度陷入食物相關的無限迴圈內，共生體只是沉默的抬起觸手，將面前那一大塊抹上了厚厚一層鮮奶油、又與那酸甜微苦的漬煮櫻桃完美融合的黑森林蛋糕一口接著一口送入自己嘴裡，不愧是Carlton親手做的蛋糕，味道的確是他所吃過的東西裡頭數一數二美味的，Riot這麼在心裡默認著。經過了這麼幾天，Riot對於宿主的手藝幾乎可以說是不用做任何多餘的擔心，他只需要坐著等待、大口吃、並適時的給予讚美，Carlton便會在下一個用餐時間內就積極嘗試各種新的菜單、並端出讓共生體無可挑剔的餐點出來。只不過，男人這樣全心全意、滿腦子只想為共生體料理完美的每一餐，其他什麼事也不去思考的狀態，始終就是讓共生體覺得有種說不出的難受，彷彿一根肉眼所看不見的刺、狠狠的扎在自己和其宿主的共生連結裡，刺得讓Riot沒來由的只覺得內心有一把無名火...縱使共生體天性其實怕火，那共生體首領依然是替自己內心深處那沒來由的憤怒和沉悶，以人類的說法形容，就是一把無名火在自己的液態身體內部、熊熊燃燒著。

而這把在共生體領袖心中的無名火，很快的便在當晚、就突然這麼爆發了。

「Drake...」那是在晚餐過後的休閒時段裡，當Carlton坐在沙發上，手裡正拿著一本食譜、認真研讀著，這幾天一直莫名保持沉默的共生體突然就這麼無預警的伸出了觸手、拉開了男人始終埋首閱讀的書本，並延伸向Carlton的下巴、強將他的宿主轉向了自己的方向：「這樣的日子，你究竟打算持續到什麼時候？」

「...嗯？...抱歉，我...沒聽懂你在說什麼？」

「你很清楚我在說什麼，Drake。你騙得了其他人類、但騙不了能夠讀取你思想的我。」看著宿主雖然放下書本、臉上卻依然掛著一派平靜的微笑，共生體首領白色的瞳孔半瞇起、眼神則是銳利的直盯著Carlton的雙眸，像是要望穿男人內心深處的靈魂般、無比的專注。「告訴我，難道你打算下半輩子的人生都只窩在這個溫馨的小地方，什麼事都不做了嗎？你的研究、你的資產、你的生命基金會、還有你的野望...這些，你難道想全部就這樣拱手送給別人了嗎？」

伴隨著共生體特有的低沉嗓音，Riot可以清楚的聽到宿主的腦袋裡突然發出了一聲刺耳的、像是長久未上油的齒輪突然被強迫轉動一般的嘎然巨響；但是，那不過是一瞬間的事，Carlton Drake很快又露出了溫和的微笑，繼續那像是什麼事也沒有發生過的假象，故作輕鬆的說：

「Riot，你在說什麼啊？我們現在...只不過是被暫時勒令停職，所以出來度個假罷了，只要等到董事會那邊確認無誤...」

「你比誰都清楚，董事會那群老傢伙根本就沒有打算要讓你回去。依附在你的生命基金會之下，他們的確是嚐到了各種甜頭；但是，他們同時也被你打壓的太久，一旦找到機會修理你，他們勢必會趁機一舉剷除你的勢力，另外扶植一個只聽他們的命令、也只屬於他們的傀儡，繼續打著生命基金會的旗幟、榨乾其所擁有的全部資源。沒有你的領導，生命基金會最終也只會一步步走向衰敗，你難道想這就麼眼睜睜的看著你一手創立的公司、你一手打的天下就這樣落入別人的掌心、最後化為虛無嗎？」

共生體尖刻、卻句句道出生命基金會總裁目前正面臨的危機的話語，毫不客氣的直接搗入、並逐步的瓦解著男人的內心，再加上灰色的黏液不斷湧上來、強迫其宿主正視著他森白的瞳孔，那彷彿要挖穿他雙眼、透視進入他的腦海深處的視線，正將那多日圍繞在Carlton Drake周圍、構築成了一道堅固的偽裝給一一打散、剔除，強將那共生體原先所認知的男人給攤開在兩者的共生連結之間，原形畢露。覺察到了Riot的意圖、也清楚感受到了這幾日他意圖想埋藏的自我正被給一點一滴強挖出來，赤裸裸的面對那灰色的黏液身軀之前，Carlton的雙眸下意識的慢慢偏移開，像是要趁著自己的真實完全被看穿之前、迴避那共生體懾人的視線___

「喔不，別想，Drake。你已經逃避我好些天了，我是不會再讓你逃走的。」

為了防止Carlton迴避自己的視線、或是逃離自己的掌握，幾道黏液又伸了上來，分別捆住其宿主的主要軀幹、以及四肢，那灰色的擬態面容也進一步的逼進了Carlton的面前、巨大的白色瞳孔倒映著男人有些慌亂的神色。在那一刻，Riot再次聽到了，Carlton的腦海中所浮現出、彷彿齒輪轉動起來的噪音，但那運轉的聲響依然微弱、窘迫，仍然在排斥著什麼、畏懼著什麼一般，艱難又緩慢的轉動著，Riot知道，宿主的內心正在強烈的動搖著，原先那平靜到不可思議的腦內聲音也漸漸由四面八方開始洩漏而出，吵雜、但是活絡；然而，當共生體滿意的細聽著那屬於Carlton、也屬於他所熟知的生命基金會總裁的腦內思考的聲音，猛然又被另一聲像是強制要讓那齒輪停止運行，尖銳、卻又破碎的聲響再度劇烈的轟鳴，意圖把那些吵雜不已的紛擾思緒全部遮蓋掉、抹滅掉的時候，共生體首領再也按耐不住了，他抬起那些分散出來的眾多細肢、快速彙集成一條巨大的觸手，用力就揪緊了宿主的衣領，並衝著他的臉部露出了共生體充滿威脅性的利齒、大聲怒吼著：

「Damn it！Drake！你到底想要逃避到什麼時候？！裝聾作啞到什麼時候？！你不在的任何一天、便是又提前一天親手葬送了生命基金會！給我認清楚現實、睜開眼！Drake！你真的打算就這樣把你親手建立的公司放任著讓別人毀滅嗎？！」

Riot突然炸開來的咆哮聲過後、四周是一片沉靜，不過那是表面上的沉靜，在共生體與宿主緊密結合的精神連結之中，泛起一陣陣宛若未爆彈一同炸開、讓人類的心牆終於在這連環的火光之中崩塌了般的巨大聲響，震得雙方的靈魂都為之驚心動魄，而待那陣潰散的聲響塵埃落定，Carlton也重新抬起視線時、以燃著微微火苗的雙眸看向Riot時，共生體知道、他所希望見到的宿主終於回來了。

「這種事，我當然知道...」  
「董事會的那些老狐狸...他們在打什麼如意算盤，我難道還會不知道嗎？」生命基金會總裁伸手拉開了那一直揪著他衣領的觸手，這些天下來一直想要吐露、卻僅能積壓在心底深處的龐大壓力終於像是得以釋放一般，在男人用力的深度吐了一口氣以後、隨著那怨毒的吐息一起全數傾瀉出來。

「但是，這就是現實，Riot。如今的我，別說是後續要跟政府申請任何實驗、能不能像以前一樣被輕易核准的問題...光是我在生命基金會裡，無論是職權、身分、甚至是我原先既有的財產，被一點一低消耗就算了，董事會的那些老傢伙們，還趁著這個在我忙不開身的時候，在暗地裡...一層一層把我的實權剝奪掉......」  
「...你也看到了吧，Riot，那天的董事會議裡有多少人都在看我的笑話。先是在眾人面前勒令停職，然後呢？...他們接下來會一步步逼著我讓出生命基金會的所有掌控權，直到我的在生命基金會裡的地位完全被摧毀為止...你說，這樣的我現在還能做些什麼了？」  
「...哈哈...連我自己都知道、我這幾天表現得有多愚蠢...在收到那份公文以後，我還妄想著給要當個幾天普通人...只要暫時安安份份的、不要對董事會的決議提出任何意見，總會有部分人脈願意挺身支持我、為我講話，只是需要時間的消化...終有一天，他們依然會把生命基金會原封不動的還給我...。...我在想什麼啊？他們...可都是人類啊，是比荒野上飢餓的豺狼或是禿鷹都還要貪得無厭的那一種人類啊......一旦我被逼著低頭妥協、將權力交出去，到最後什麼都不剩的時候...他們便可以完全的丟棄我。想要靠時間拉鋸戰、把我的權力完完整整的從他們的手上拿回來，根本是癡人說夢...」

在這長長的一段哀嘆聲之後，生命基金會總裁終於像是說累了，又像是連續多日的偽裝得以卸下來、讓他很快便筋疲力竭的癱倒在身下柔軟的沙發上，並慢慢抬起右手、重重的壓在自己覺得沈重的眼框上，彷彿要阻隔外界一切的聲音與干擾一般，沉寂在今天微冷的空氣當中。一旁的共生體則是瞇著他偏細長的瞳孔、仔細的瞅著雖然坦言連日來的異常，卻還是無法起來面對這一切的宿主，沉默了一陣子之後，Riot伸出了一股黏液、輕輕搭在宿主用以逃避現實世界的手臂，併發出了像是催促的叫喚。

「Drake…」

「...你不需要說什麼安慰我的話，Riot，那並不會改變我們的任何境地...」

「...誰說我要安慰你了？」聽到男人有些頹廢的語調，共生體首領鄙夷的甩了下頭，隨後控制著自己液態的灰色身軀、粗魯的就拉起了癱坐在沙發上的男人，二話不說的就強迫他站起身、並就控制著自己黏液般的身體，拖著自身宿主的身軀朝著別墅的門口移動。「站起來，給我站起來，Drake。我要好好讓你見識個東西。」

「你、你在做什麼？Riot？Riot...？那裡是門口...」

「沒錯，我們要出門。多虧你的別墅是在個幾乎沒什麼人煙的地方，而且...」趁著宿主自身的意識並沒有像他的話語般如此抗拒，銀灰色的液態身軀很快就包裹住了男人的軀體、完全奪得了身體的主導權，巨型的身軀大搖大擺的就走到了門口邊、用力踹開了那扇門。正如Riot所言，在這冬季內、正是沿海渡假村旅遊淡季的期間，這一片沿海別墅區域裡幾乎是沒什麼人煙、甚至連半個巡守的警衛都沒有，是個適合共生體的共生擬態自由在外頭移動的好時機。「啊...就是那裡，那個地方簡直是再適合不過了。」

只有一輪明月和幾點疏星的夜色中、一個銀灰色的巨型人形生物在沿海的沙灘邊快速奔躍著，他以極快的速度來到了海邊的礁石區、挑選了一處最高聳、也最陡峭的沿海礁壁，無畏那經歲月刻蝕出凹凸不平、甚至是尖銳的黑色礁岩地形會割破自己的體表，用盡全力就跳了上去，幾個單純的翻躍、擺盪，就讓擁有著怪力的灰色巨人三兩下就跳上了岩壁的至高點，停了下來。他佇立於那海崖的邊緣，向下眺望著懸崖最底處那波濤洶湧的黑色潮水、以及拍打在結實岩壁後就碎裂成一片片白色水花的浪花，彷彿隨時可以把一個毫無知覺的旅人給吸進去，而一旦失足、墮入那深不見底的黑色深淵，除非奇蹟降臨，否則就別想在靠己身之力從埋藏在底下的死神之掌中脫困。

「很好，這裡很完美...好了，你可以出來了，Drake。」

共生體首領說完，灰色的黏液便快速收攏、全數縮回到了宿主的體內，而在這高速的移動過程之中，完全被蒙在鼓裡、只是單方面被自己的共生體以共生型態強帶出門的生命基金會總裁就這麼被孤立在那懸崖之上，有些纖弱的身軀就這麼被放置在刮著強風、又毫無安全圍欄的懸崖邊緣，直到Riot完全收起他的液態身軀，將身體的自主權還給他的宿主、只單單冒出一個擬態的頭部，表示與其宿主仍然同進退，Carlton Drake這才終於藉著明亮的月光及遠處海面上的反射光緣，看清楚自己到底位於何處。男人用力的倒抽了一口氣、並下意識的向後倒退了幾步，飽受過度驚嚇的過程中、他甚至還差一點因為腿軟而跌坐在地上，要不是共生體的運動反射神經良好、即時扶住了宿主的身軀，恐怕Riot的目的都還沒達到、雙雙就會一起跌下懸崖，葬身於底下那片冰冷的海水中。

「Ri...Riot...？為、為什麼要把我帶到這種地方...？」Carlton的聲音顫抖著，三番兩次差點要了他的命的情境都發生於高處，就算男人本身並沒有懼高症、就算他一向熟悉的生命基金會總裁專屬辦公室的窗緣外就是一片濱海的斷崖，也會為就緊鄰在眼前、驚心動魄的風景和冰冷刺骨的風嘯而顫慄不已，站在隨時都可能跌落下去、摔個粉身碎骨的斷崖邊，任誰都會感到恐懼，而恐懼、以及不解，也正是生命基金會總裁此時此刻唯一的感受。

「這是個完美的地點，Drake。你還記得嗎？前一回我們是怎麼脫困的？啊...對，你並不記得，因為你為了保護我、受了重傷，等到你我的潛力終於一起被逼到極致的時候、你也昏了過去了。這一次，我要讓你全程清醒的實際體驗...為了在任何困境下都要生存下去的那份決意、還有你勢必得做的垂死掙扎，然後見證你所擁有的力量...」共生體低沈、宛若地獄裡來的聲響遮蓋了斷崖邊不斷呼嘯而過的狂風聲，直線鑽入男人開始產生大量促使腎上腺素分泌的腦下腺體中、讓Carlton的心跳不斷強力又快速的躍動，大量的腎上腺素與種種臨危的反射性激素讓Riot越發覺得興奮，他伸出了大量黏液、層層纏繞在男人的身軀上，以防止Carlton因為腿軟而跌倒、或是想趁隙轉身就遠離他挑好的懸崖邊緣，他灰色的擬態面容貼近了正冒著冷汗的宿主脖頸邊緣，繼續吐露著那彷彿要將男人徹底拉近深淵的聲響，清晰的說了一句：「來吧，跳下去。」

「你...你瘋了嗎Riot！這種地方、這種高度...跳下去是會死的...！」

「你死了的話，身為寄生體的我也無法苟活，Drake。而我是不會讓那種情況在我們身上發生的。相信我，Drake，就跳下去、然後盡可能保持清醒，剩下的我會接手處理。」

「不、不可能！Riot！放開我...你、你不知道自己在做什麼...！」

「我很清楚我在做什麼！」共生體首領發出了不耐煩的咆哮聲，像是沒有耐心再安撫宿主此時的重重恐懼，大量黏液從Carlton的身後竄起、揪緊了男人的衣領，一下就將人類的身軀用力轉了個方向、拉枉斷崖的外圍，Carlton只覺得一陣天旋地轉的暈眩，待他重新定睛望著那只用一根粗大的觸手固定著他身軀的半身巨型人形時，男人的眼中已滿是害怕的淚水，他絕望的瞟了一眼身旁空蕩蕩的半空中，發現自身的身體已經是完全旋宕在懸崖上空、僅僅靠著Riot那根觸手以及在岩塊邊踮起的腳尖，可憐兮兮的維持在斷崖邊，只要Riot一鬆手......

「Riot…Riot…please……」

「Relax，Carlton。」令生命基金會總裁驚訝的是，共生體竟在此時突然一改以往只喚自己姓氏的方式、直呼了自己的名字，這讓男人一瞬間用力的抬起頭、差一點就快要忘了自己的生死就掌握在那共生體殘酷的手裡。

Trust me. I won’t let us down.

在Carlton還沒有真正明白這句話的涵義之前，Riot一直牢牢固定著宿主身軀的觸手突然一下就鬆了開，接收到這個動態、再到腦中實際確認了自己正在下墜的這不超過0.1秒的反射弧時間，Carlton Drake就這樣後腦杓向下的筆直墜落著、連帶著那與他還以共生連結的共生體首領，一起被牽扯入那黑色海水的深淵之中。

寒風在Carlton的身軀墜落的時候更加大聲的呼嘯而過、而冰冷的空氣與地心引力的壓力也讓男人幾乎無法緩過氣來，剛下墜下去的時候、男人幾乎是下意識的就用力屏息，直到那一起被拖下身來的共生體快速的包覆上來、鑽回了男人的軀體之中，像是要緩過宿主的自主呼吸一般、又用自己獨特的聲音貼在Carlton的耳邊，柔聲的呼喚著：

Carlton…Carlton, open your eyes, look at me, stay awake for me. 

狂風之中、男人勉強按著共生體的意思、睜開那酸澀的眼瞼之後，散落的淚水便朝著他們一起墜落的反方向飛濺著、形成了一道由清澈液體形成的弧線，在點點疏星的夜空下顯得格外顯眼，而緊接著、Riot那銀灰色的身軀襲了上來，森白色的瞳孔和男人的雙眸緊緊的鎖在一起，在那白色的倒影之中，Carlton看見自己慘白、又流著淚的臉孔被一雙灰色的巨爪輕捧住，惡魔般的呢喃也持續在自己的耳邊響起，與他的靈魂深處不斷相互激烈的碰撞...對，就像那一晚，他們緊擁著、卻近乎是被切斷了共生連結，一起墜落的那一晚，Riot著急的一直用他液態的身軀撞擊著Carlton的身軀、想要和宿主再度融為一體，最後，透過身上硬被拔出了刀刃的切口之中，Riot用盡自己最後的力量、賭上了一切的希望，在傷口大量血灑著情況下硬是擠進了男人的身軀之中，靠著血液的流失、排除掉部分藥物的作用，並在最後一刻終於狠狠撞進了Carlton的身體裡、緊緊擁抱著那少數還能與自己重新產生共生連結的細胞，共同發出了最強烈的共鳴。

Live for me, for us…

Live, together.

一陣要讓男人陷入耳鳴、彷彿厚重的玻璃突然在一瞬間被炸開的嗡然巨響，迴盪在Carlton的心臟內部，就和那一次、藉著刺激交感神經的藥物被強打入自己的身體一樣，隨著每一次將血液打入全身的劇烈心跳、一起將那份埋藏在靈魂最深處的不定因子送往人類軀體的每個細胞，並糾纏在一起，那些灰色、像是黏液一般的不定物質伴隨著血流的運送、強行進入了細胞，在細胞感受到遭受外來物質的侵略，而扭曲、掙扎著要逃離那些黏液的擁抱之時，卻由內部被改寫了人類的基因遺傳密碼，迫使那些細胞與共生體的DNA糾纏在一起、融為了一體。改寫基因這極為複雜的生化過程、就在人類不斷墜落的驚險過程，為了生存、為了進一步繁衍，而在那時間相對如同暫停了一般的瞬間內、以極快的速度運行，當灰色的共生體首領感受著他與宿主之間的基因融合過程終於來到了尾聲，並再一次的與他的宿主成功的融合為一體，他緊摟著Carlton軀體的巨爪也即時鬆開，讓黏液重新竄進了宿主的身體之中、並依照著他腦內與曾經覺醒過的基因所一起描繪過一遍的最終共生型態，朝著Carlton的背部匯集了大量的液體，並就在人類的腦袋就要整個倒栽蔥的灌入冰冷的海水裡前一刻，張開了巨大的雙翼、即時的將宿主與自身一起向上拉提起來，一起衝向了掛著一輪明月的夜空裡。

「噗啊...！咳啊...！」

懾人的墜落危機終於在最後一刻解除，男人也終於像是恢復了自己的呼吸一般，在冷冽的空氣重新灌入肺部中時、被刺激的埋起頭，不斷劇烈的悶咳著，淚水和冷汗依然自男人的面容上緩緩滴下，但原先激烈躍動、快要炸出胸膛的心跳卻慢慢歸於平穩，男人的意識也慢慢恢復清醒，在他終於得以回頭、看向那位於他背後的巨大灰色翅膀之際，原先因為恐懼、錯亂而不斷奔流的淚水也漸漸轉為喜悅的熱淚，在Carlton Drake激動到完全無法言語的同時，潰堤般的傾瀉流下。

「你們人類，真的很奇怪，」Riot的聲音自Carlton的腦海中幽幽的響起，共生體擬態的巨爪和頭顱同時自他與人類共同完成的最終擬態型態中一起伸了出來，並由背後緊緊抱住了男人的身軀。「為何你們總在高興的時候，卻哭得比任何時候都還要慘？」

「...也是，也許未來終有一天，我也會懂得吧？」  
「好好看看你的四周、你的腳下，並好好的感受這一切，Carlton，好好感受...這只屬於你我所共同擁有的力量。」  
「今後，這世界的軌跡就將在我們的眼下共同被見證，Carlton。如果你想要，我甚至可以帶你去到更高、更遠的地方，因為這天下已經沒有什麼事、是我們辦不到的。」  
「好了，現在...我的宿主，說說看，我們的下一步，該是何處呢？」

 

****

幾天之後，生命基金會中的所有董事們，一起如期出席了那因為總裁暫時停職、而理所當然的少了總裁本人的每月例行董事會議上，看著會議圓桌最頂端、那從開會時間開始以來就一直空蕩蕩的座位，一群計謀得逞的董事們都還沉浸在終於階段性的剷除掉他們共同的眼中釘的勝利時刻中、大肆慶祝著，所以當那未經任何公司監視儀器、或是公司內部任何守門人員回報，突然就憑空出現在生命基金會總部大樓裡、並一臉輕鬆的打開了會議室的大門的年輕男子，大步走了進來、並旁若無人的坐上了屬於他的總裁位置之時，現場由一片歡樂的氣氛、瞬間轉為了鴉雀無聲。

「各位好啊。今天這麼重要的例行會議，身為會議主持人的我卻遲到了、在這裡和各位說一聲很抱歉，啊...不過這也不能怪我了，不是嗎？畢竟是在座的各位...獨獨漏寄了開會通知給我的，對吧？」

「Carl…Carlton Drake！為何你在這裡？」  
「你已經被撤下了總裁及執行長之位，你是不能出現在這裡的！」

「啊？各位是不是哪裡搞錯了什麼？這可是我的生命基金會，是我一手打造的公司，憑什麼我不該出現在這、主持這場會議？啊...對，因為你們的一紙公文、撤下了我的總裁之位，是吧？」男人露出他優雅的微笑，一手舉起了兩週前，由董事會連署過後發布給了他的這份不適任撤職公告，戲劇性的向著在場所有董事們展示了一圈。「喔...真是可惜，上面沒寫明是哪一位...提起了這項連署...畢竟公文的發文者，只寫了『董事會』、而未寫明了是哪一位大德，不然，我還真想好好與這位董事好好的討論一下，我們的生命基金會，究竟是屬於誰的呢？」

Carlton Drake步下總裁的座椅，拎著那紙公文、緩慢的行走於偌大的會議室裡，透過共生體的感官、他能感受到自己每經過一個董事的背後，那曾經親手簽下連署名字的主人便在位置上兀自加速了心跳，卻還依然作垂死掙扎一般的、坐在自己的位置上，悶不吭聲。每步行經過一人，男人便只是鄙夷的笑笑、銳利的視線不斷轉往下一個人的身上，彷彿測謊的儀器般、逐一省視著這群只想作收利益的貪婪之人。

「啊...就是您，對吧？」最終，男人走到了位在會議長桌最末端的一名年邁的董事面前，手上那張公文也在Carlton鬆手之際、落在了那老人的桌上、並平整的攤開擺放在他的面前。「您這樣還真傷人啊，理事長，您是身為公司拓展初期時就大力又無私的贊助我的恩人，當我知道了實情的時候、你簡直無法想像我有多傷心、多不希望那個領頭的叛徒是您。畢竟我是那麼的信任您、才讓您長年穩坐董事會最高利益的位置。而如今，你又為何要這樣背叛我？」

「Carlton…」

「喔，對了，我不需要聽你的任何理由或藉口，理事長，一句話都不用。你只要負責撤銷對我的不適任連署，我們全權可以坐下來好好談談、當作這一切都未曾發生過，如何？當然，對外的媒體宣稱這一回事，可得由您來當發起人就是了，畢竟，獨斷決定了總裁不適任的處分公告的，可是在座所有人的責任，而這權責責任最大的，自然是連署的發起人您了，是吧？」

「撤銷？發布媒體公告？Carlton Drake你是不是搞錯了什麼？現在的你並沒有實權，只要我們認定你仍然不適任，你依然沒有權力...」

「搞不清楚狀況的人是您，理事長。我這不是在與您討價還價，而是命令。」原本扔下了那張公告、便步行漸遠的男人突然在與那位年邁理事拉開了一段距離的位置上停駐了下來，並快速的回過頭，「撤銷這張公告，理事長，我們就還可以好好談談您退休後的人生。否則...」

「否則怎......？咕呃！！！」

在那老年人都還沒得及站起身來、和年輕的總裁據理力爭的瞬間，一道灰色的利刃突然自他的董座椅上鑽了出來，在現場沒有任何一個人能釐清發生了什麼事的情況下、一瞬間就將那名老人的身體像是肉串一般的由下往上串起，在那名還意圖拒絕Carlton所提議的反對聲音出現之前，就讓他永久的以默認作為承諾。

「否則...在座的各位也會像這樣，提早退休...從你們的人生中退休。」Carlton Drake微笑，在Riot幫著處決了第一人、也是最重要的發起人之後，從容的回到了他的總裁專門座椅上，翹起了二郎腿、睥睨的環視了一圈在場所有被灰色的觸手暗中給強行按回了座位上的董事們，一派輕鬆的說。

「那麼，我們開始今天正式的會議吧？各位董事們？」

一個小時後，每一任曾經簽下了那們連署彈劾書、現在卻又被威逼著簽下撤銷書的董事們一一灰溜溜的逃出了會議室，經過一個小時的討論後，這群董事們也不得不在他們之中，選出了其中一位代表，撤銷了該項決策、同時也必須肩負在大眾媒體面前擔下所有之前對生命基金會的負面形象控訴、乃至於撤回對總裁不適任案等種種莫須有罪名擔當的代罪羔羊，作為平息這陣子大眾與媒體對於生命基金會信任度大幅下降的熄火點。在一切塵埃落定、也終於願意還給這場董事會所有人人身自由，而獨自待在會議室的Carlton Drake依然坐在了他高高在上的總裁位置，犀利的眼神中泛出了一絲銀光之後、與宿主合作無間的共生體慢慢竄了出來，共同在高位上、與男人感受著這陣子以來從未有過的平靜。

「好了，Riot。」男人站起身、帶著他的共生體一起來到了落地窗邊，近距離的觀賞著窗外的全幅金山大橋全景，微笑著說。「我們接下來，該做些什麼好呢？」

「隨便你想做什麼都可以，我的宿主。這個世界是屬於我們的，隨便我們想做什麼，都行。」

「你說的沒錯，吾愛。只要是『我們』...就沒有任何事情是我們無法辦到的。」

 

 

<全文完>


End file.
